Avatar: The Legend Of Zeo
by Nukid
Summary: It has been centuries since the 100 year war ended, but world has not forgiven the Fire Nation for their crimes. Now, the Fire Nation Avatar Zeo must carry the hatred of his people and earn their forgiveness. Even though Zeo himself hates his homeland...
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

_The backdrop was dark red, and the people seen were hidden by the shadows. As they moved, a young woman's voice spoke._

**_Air…_**

_A young woman with a bandana over her forehead stands in a fighting stance. She swings her arms around in a circle, creating a small 'air ball', before jumping up and landing on top of it._

**_Water…_**

_An elderly man with dark skin and white hair swings his arm upwards, causing water beneath him to rise up like a giant wave. He then swung them forward, causing the water to fire forwards._

_**Earth…**_

_A woman garbed in a green dress fell onto the ground, causing the earth underneath her to smash. She then reached down a tore a giant chunk of earth, before lifting it above her head, and throwing it forward._

_**Fire…**_

_A young man with black, scruffy hair sent a series of fire punches and kickes towards the screen, pulling each one off after the other with near perfection and grace. The last fire punch sent a huge ball of fire flying forward._

**_My mother used to tell me of a time when the four nations lived together in harmony and peace._**

_Several Fire Nation soldiers landed on the beach of the Earth Kingdom. The front row in unison, shot a blast of fire straight forward._

**_Unfortunately, my homeland The Fire Nation began a merciless invasion on the other nations, bringing the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe into chaos, and the Air Nomads to near extinction…_**

_Avatar Aang slowly floated up into the sky, his eyes ad arrow tattoos shining brightly, signifying him being in the Avatar State. In a mighty display, Aang released a giant gust of wind._

**_Only the Last Airbender, Avatar Aang, could stop the Fire Nations foolish actions and finally bring peace to the 100 year war torn world. It has been nearly three centuries since the war ended, but despite this the world refuses to forgive the terrible sins of the Fire Nation._**

_The streets of a small Fire Nation village were surrounded by broken and tatty houses. A few people walked across the streets, their bodies thin and their clothes ragged, they walked slowly, almost in pain from the hunger._

**_My nation is in ruins, many of my people are dying, and the whole world is against us, despite the efforts of many, including Avatar Aang, Korra and Teresa._**

_A young man with scruffy black hair stood on a mountaintop, looking towards the sea leading out of the Fire Nation._

_**But one day, it will be the Fire Nations turn to raise the next Avatar, and it is then do I hope the world will forgive our sins and let us return to an age of prosperity once forgotten. **__**Many people in my nation believe this to be a hopeless cause, but I still hold onto hope that the Avatar will regain our pride as a nation.**_

_**And I believe, he will save this world once more…**_

_**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF ZEO**_

_**Prologue: A New Beginning**_

_**Fire Nation: 283 A.W. **_

It was nighttime in the Fire Nation, but as it was in the late summer, the air was still quite humid and warm, despite the gentle breeze coming from the nearby ocean, waving the grassy plains flora and fauna.

On that night a lone woman walked across a grassy plain. At first glance, the woman was tall, slender and imposing. Her face and skin were without wrinkles, rather it was smooth and tanned. She walked sternly and proud without any difficulty, like any woman could in the peak of their youth.

No one would believe at first that this lady was nearly 80 years old…

The only sign of age this woman displayed was her long grey hair, which she left loose, waving from the mild gusts of the wind. She wore a bright green dress with a yellow stripe down the centre of the dress, where the buttons were found. It was the type of dress you tend to find in the Earth Kingdom. Around her hips was a long, thin pouch. While unable to be seen by the naked eye, anyone who got close to this woman would feel the energy she exhaled from her body, and it made her seem even taller and perhaps more fierce than at first glance. She was a woman who held unbelievable power.

She was Avatar Teresa.

Avatar Teresa walked down the grassy plain for about half an hour, before reaching a large campsite. The campsite could've been seen from the distance, as several fires created by its inhabitants lit up the night sky. Teresa walked up the hill they had camped and into the camp itself, knowing just who these campers were.

The campsite was a temporary station for Fire Nation soldiers. Various soldiers were doing different things. Some were walked frantically around the campsite, attending to their duties, while some stood near the campfires, talking or drinking a drink of some kind, little doubt alcohol. When the soldiers saw Avatar Teresa, all activity ceased immediately, and the whole campsite became deathly quiet.

Several tents had been set up, and Teresa was certain several soldiers were fast asleep. Teresa sighed, for this campsite had been waiting for her arrival, and admittedly Teresa felt a little guilty these soldiers were postponed because of her own personal tardiness.

Though the chances of anyone scolding her were almost 0%.

"You're late woman" barked an old, yet powerful voice from the largest tent in the whole campsite. Several soldiers went pale-well, paler than a normal Fire Nation civilian-shocked someone would dare speak to that Avatar like that. Teresa smiled and chuckled. She'd forgotten there was one person in the Fire Nation who would talk to her like that.

"General Kuzon! Is that your nostalgically crooked voice I hear?" Teresa asked amusingly towards the large tent.

From the said tent, an elderly man stepped from the trnace, followed by two much younger soldiers. The elderly man was tall, and despite his age, somewhat muscular. He had short grey hair and wore a thin pair of spectacles. He wore a fire nation uniform fitting of a general, and by his side was a sword, as he himself was not a bender. Despite this, the man radiated a strong sense of authority and power that arguably matched the Avatars. This man was General Kuzon, general in the Fire Nation army and one of the finest warriors to greet the army in a long time. An unparalleled swordsman, and a legendary tactician.

And a long time friend of Avatar Teresa.

"We set up camp here 12 hours ago, waiting for you" Kuzon grumbled "can't you for once in your lifetime get here on time?"

"My apologies Kuzon, but getting to the Fire Nation isn't that easy. Not many ships willingly sail to the Fire Nation, being the unpopular sods you are!" Teresa said jokingly, though she knew she was going into sensitive ground.

After the war, it seemed as if nothing could repair the Fire Nations reputation…

"You're the master of all four elements, I'm sure you could've figured out a quicker way to get here" Kuzon retorted, before sighing "but, what's done is done. Since you're here we might as well begin the briefing. Follow me inside."

Kuzon made his way back into the tent, followed by the two guards on each side. Teresa followed in, smiling nostalgically. She'd known Kuzon for 60 years, while he was still but a young lieutenant, but in all those years he was still the same. Cold, straightforward and not one to mess around. Many people wondered how she and Kuzon ever became such close friends, considering her more….fun loving and flirty personality. But, the two had worked together on several incidents within the Fire Nation-usually involving the Rebels- and had grown to trust each other and grow bond as they fought for the same cause.

Probably also helped they had a brief but unforgettable romance. Teresa missed the days of her youth.

As soon as Teresa stepped into the tent, she saw the picture of the White Lotus which had been embedded onto Kuzons private tent. Teresa smiled, and raised her forearm towards Kuzon, lowering the sleeve. Her naked arm showed a tattoo of the White Lotus. It also helped that they were part of the same organisation.

"Let us begin" Kuzon said, ignoring Teresa gesture. He turned to neatly laid down map of the area on the table in the tents centre. Teresa noted two parts circled in red, one where the camp was set up.

The other was where the Rebels were hiding.

"Last month, reports were made by local villagers of Phoenix Rebels being spotted in the area. Since investigations into the villages hadn't found one single rebel afterwards, we dismissed the reports as false."

"And yet, here we are now" Teresa sighed "what happened?"

"Turns out these rebel rats were especially good at hiding. Last week, a small military base was attacked, and the rebels made off with a tank, brand new one and all."

"A Tank….ugh…" Teresa grumbled "..those little buggers piss me off. You should've gotten rid of them all centuries ago."

"We got rid of most, there was nothing wrong with keeping a few."

"Besides them getting stolen."

"Touché…" Kuzon sighed "..but why are you complaining? A tank is nothing for the mighty Avatar."

Teresa giggled "I knew you could be a sweet talker when you wanted to be!"

Kuzon rubbed his forehead and groaned "dear lord….you're 80 and recently became a grandmother, and yet you still act like a child."

Teresa clapped her hands together, and slowly walked around the table, observing the map, humming playfully and smiling as she did. It was fairly obvious that this situation didn't scare her one bit "Let's see…so the Rebels are inside this abandoned factory you've marked with a circle, correct?" Teresa asked, pointing towards the other circle drawn on the map.

"That is correct."

"And I'm guessing that this stolen tank has made attacks on their base too dangerous?"

"Aye, as our first and only attack discovered abruptly."

"But….I still don't see why you desperately needed my help. Not like I won't refuse, but I figured such an incident would've been kept quiet, and you'd just send in your own tanks!" Teresa pointed out.

"True, but the Tank isn't the biggest issue here" Kuzon suddenly added. His face darkened and his voice got lower, like the next subject was one of danger and caution.

"We've had reports Aku is among the hiding Rebels."

Teresa's pleasant smile and carefree posture went with that name. Instead, her face became serious, albeit reluctant and wary. Even though she was the Avatar, it seemed as though this Aku was someone even she was cautious of "Aku…the Fire Demon of the Phoenix Rebels…been a while since I saw him."

"Aye. That man has been with the Rebels since he was 15. He may only be 29, but in 14 years he's became one of the top Generals among the Rebels, and arguably the most powerful Firebender alive" Kuzon summarised.

"I've met him several times these past few years…" Teresa said almost in a whisper "…and he was unlike anyone I'd ever met...Listen Kuzon, the tank is one thing, but Aku is someone only I can handle."

Kuzon made no complaint, nodding "yes. You may be the only person alive who can beat Aku. And since we have only soldiers, us fighting the tank could be a potential waste of manpower."

"So I go in, clean out the tank, take out Aku, and then you and your boys go in and clean up the rest?" Teresa summarised "seems like I've got all the hard work."

For the first time in this meeting, Kuzon smiled and chuckled "tell you what? When this is all over, I'll buy you a drink, just like old times."

Teresa couldn't help but smile at the offer "I think I'll take you up on that offer. Maybe if I get you drunk, I'll convince you to finally retire!"

"A true soldier never gets drunk, nor does he know when to give up" Kuzon replied sternly "hope you don't expect me to try and convince you to retire."

"Of course not" Teresa said with a huge sigh "I'm the Avatar. I don't get a retirement."

* * *

The abandoned factory which supposedly housed the Phoenix Rebels was roughly two miles away from the camp. The factory used to be a leading developer and manufacturer of several industrialised weapons, including tanks and ships. There were even rumours that some of the infamous 'Ba Sing Se Drill' had been manufactured here.

However, like many businesses after the war, it had closed down when much of the Fire Nations military force was destroyed. Now, it was a rotting corpse, with three huge warehouses that were all tattered and rotted. If looked from outside the factory, the place would look alone and untouched by man, but if the info was true, there were not only Phoenix Rebels inside here, but three state of the art tanks inside..

And no one could forget Aku could be inside…

The front door was barred by chain, but there were several other possible ways to get inside the factory. If someone was quiet and agile enough, it was very possible to sneak into the base.

However, Avatar Teresa liked to do everything loud.

The barred gates flew open when a giant boulder crashed into it, causing the ground to tremble from the impact. When the boulder landed and stopped on the floor, all went quiet once again. Teresa walked through the now broken main gate, looking in all directions for any possible attacks. At first, there seemed to be no one here.

Then she heard the rumbling sound coming from the main warehouse. Teresa looked forward, and saw the tank slowly trotting forward towards her. The tanks had changed since the hundred-year war. Before, a firebender had to shoot fireballs out of four hatches on each side of the top of the cabin, relying a lot on the firebender inside.

However, the hatches had been replaced by a gigantic barrel that could rotate a full 360 degrees, and instead of a Firebender having to supply the fire, the tank was loaded with several 'fire bombs' that blew on harsh impact. All in all, it was a major improvement to an already grand achievement.

Considering that the Fire Nation economy had been almost completely destroyed, it was heartwarming to know that some major breakthroughs were still being made.

Teresa watched as the Tank slowly aimed its huge barrel directly at her, hearing the cogs inside the machine move as did the barrel. When it was finally set up correctly, all went quite.

BOOM

The force of the tank firing a shot caused the tank itself to move backward slightly. In a split second, the tank fired a fire bomb directly at Teresa, and the whole area she stood was engulfed in a flurry of fire and smoke. The power one fire bomb had was enough to engulf an Air Bison! As the smoke cleared, the crator the blast left was large and wide.

However, there no sign of the Avatar…or her remains.

The tank could do nothing when the ground beneath it began to open up! A giant crack in the Earth appeared and began to seperate directly under the tank itself. For the tanks left side fell in, causing the tank to lose balance and collapse on its back into the crack earth. The tank laid trapped in the huge crack in the earth, and just next to the hue crack, Avatar Teresa appeared from out the earth, having digged a hole ever since the fire bomb was sent.

Teresa had quickly and effecitvely immobolised the new tank. She could've destroyed the tank with her bending arts, but that would've been time and energy consuming, especially considering her job wasn't done.

It was also a present to Kuzon. She knew he'd be happy if she brought back his tank in good condition.

Teresa listened but heard no noise coming from inside the tank, so she assumed the driver must have been knocked out. Teresa turned away from the toppled tank, and walked towards the main warehouse. Judging by the tank, this was where the main force was hiding, and it was likely where Aku could be found

"AKU! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Teresa roared, her voice still loud and clear despite her age.

"Hahahah….as you wish, dear Avatar" chuckled a faint voice. Teresa recognised it to be Aku.

Something was wrong however. The voice came from behind her…

BOOM

Teresa spun around, but was still pushed back when the tank exploded! A giant fire engulfed the whole tank, reducing the once brand new and heavily fortified tank into ashes.

Teresa shieled her eyes from the glaring light of the fire with her arms, but she managed to see a figure walk from out from the huge fire. Teresa was almost shocked, not only was this man unharmed, but as soon as he stepped out the fire, it began to cool down, as if the individual whole body shot out fire!

As the fire cooled down, Teresa could see Aku properly. He was a tall man, at least six foot, with a strong muscular body that was neither pale nor tanned. His black hair was long, but it was incredibly scruffy and unitdy, and he had a goattee that stuck out of his chin. Teresa could feel the energy and power in his aura. It sent chills down even her spine, and she had seen some scary things in her time. This man may have only been 29, but he had more skill and power than any firebender she'd met.

She'd learnt this on the several occasions they had fought in the past.

"Hey Hey Avatar Teresa!" Aku greeted. His voice was cheerful, loud and sinister wrapped into one "it's great to see you again! Like my flashy entrance?"

"Aku…only you would do something so mad and unthinkable" Teresa let out a fake smile "but I'll admit you caught me offguard with that trick of yours. I didn't expect you to be inside the the tank."

"Ah…for you to say that is the ultimate compliment" Aku said, bowing at her "it seems as though fate always bring us together! This is our fifth time meeting like this, and despite your past achievement, you've never actually caught me!"

"Do not rub it in" Teresa grumbled, readying herself "and it's a pain. I utterly detest you."

"Well that's a shame…" Aku whispered with a sick smile "…because I LOVE you!"

Teresa saw Aku step forward, bring his fist back. In a mighty thrust, Aku sent a blast of fire so powerful it spread towards everything in front of him. Teresa quickly created an air shield, shielding herself from the raging fire, though she felt great difficulty trying to protect herself from the mad flames.

"I love everything about you! I love the power you hold! I love the way you so masterfully control it! I love the fact that your will practically controls this world!" Aku cackled as he continued to fire flames from his fist. The flames engulfed not only her air shield, but the giant warehouse behid her! In but a few seconds, the entire warehouse was engulfed by the flames, reduced to nothing but ah and debris by one punch alone!

"You….Avatar Teresa…..are the embodiment of the Phoenix Rebels desires! With your power, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE!" Aku roared, almost in esctacy. Teresa gritted her teeth, fighting back the immense power Aku displayed. It came no surprise that Aku had been the only person she could never capture. He was truly a Firebender unlike any other, a once in a millennium kind of person.

And someone who she had to get rid of, once and for all.

Teresa, with great force, expanded the air shield to completely stop Aku's fire blast and blow it back, with was a much harder feat than thought. When the fire was gone, Teresa quickly smashed the ground beneath her. A giant rock sprouted at the earth, and into the air. Teresa quickly got up and punched the boulder directly towards Aku. Aku smile never left, and he merely kicked his leg up high, breaking the boulder with his foot alone! Smiling confidently, Aku charged forward. He pan around and sent a spinning flame kick directly towards Teresa's face.

Teresa promptly dodged under the kick, but Aku was quick, and when his first attack had missed, he sent his other leg directly towards Teresa. Teresa could not dodge this one, and the kick went directly into her arms that were covering her face. Teresa fell back from the force of the kick, and landed on the ground. Aku turned to her, jumped into the air, and span in the air, his right foot covered in fire. Teresa saw the fire kick heading straight for her face, and waved her hands forward.

Water flew out the pouch on her hip, and blocked the fire kick headed straight for her face. Teresa then quickly rolled out the way and got up back to her feet. Like a tiger, Aku pounced towards her, throwing a fire fist directly at her face, but this time she was ready. With a stamp of her feet, Teresa caused a slab in the earth to move upwards and dsrupt the incoming punch. The force of it caused Aku to lose his balance and fall back a few steps, just how Teresa had planned. Aku was about to regain his balance and charge back, but then he felt a sudden chill creep down his right leg.

And then he realised that he couldn't move his right leg at all.

Aku quickly looked down, and to his surprise, saw his whole leg frozen! In but a quick second, Teresa had used the remnants of the water she used to block his attack with to freeze his whole leg.

Aku couldn't help but smile even more. She wasn't the Avatar for nothing.

Momentarily stuck, Aku was unable to save himself when Teresa punched him directly in the face. Aku fell back, blood flying out his nose which was most likely broke now.

Aku hit the ground hard. In a quick second, Teresa stamped the ground, and the earth trapped Aku's arms and legs inside the Earth itself, trapping them.

Despite the severity of the situation, Aku chuckled "well now, you finally got me down for good!"

Teresa looked down at the trapped Rebel. She had fought him several times beforehand, and each time Aku had been relentless, ferocious and unwilling to lose of get caught. His strength was enough that he had evaded her capture on every occasion.

But this time, it was different. It felt as if he'd LET her catch him.

Trying to put it out her mind, Teresa smashed the floor, and lifted a big chunk of the earth over her head. She held it towards the young face of Aku.

"Aku…..I dislike killing more than anything in this world…" Teresa said slowly "…but your death is one step closer to destroying the Phoenix Rebels and bringing peace once again to the Fire Nation. I am sorry, but you must di…"

BANG

Teresa dropped the boulder behind her, a searing burn felt in her chest. She looked down towards her left breast, a dazed and shock expression covered her face. Blood was pouring out rapidly, turning her bright green dress into a crimson red.

She had just been shot from behind.

Teresa felt the weight of the world on her shoulder, collapsing to the floor. Her breathing became heavier, her eyes felt heavier and she felt the strength inside her quickly deplete. Teresa was able to turn around, and see the face of the shooter.

It was General Kuzon wielding the rifle.

"K…Kuzon.." Teresa whispered. At first, she thought that she was hallucinating from the blood loss. There was no way her long time friend…..her former lover, would shoot her!

She looked again, hoping to see another face. It was still Kuzons.

"Forgive me, Teresa…." Kuzon sighed, holding the long rifle up, disgust on his face "I dislike these things. They may be excellent killing weapons, but there is no honour to them. I would've rather have took your life with my blade."

"Now, we know that isn't feasible" Aku laughed, literally smashing his arms and legs out of the earth, and standing back up over the crouching Teresa "if you tried it that way, Teresa would've noticed you. Besides, our bait and distraction plan worked perfectly."

"Kuzon…Kuzon…." Teresa groaned, as the traitorous general walked towards her "….why….are you doing this…."

Teresa looked Kuzon in the eye. His face was still the battle hard general she always knew, but underneath that, she saw elements of sorrow and regret. He hadn't wanted to shoot her.

"Forgive me Teresa…." Kuzon said solemnly "…it was nothing personal. I did what I did because we-The Phoenix Rebels- need the next Avatar."

"Trying to convince you to help us would've been pointless. You've been nurtured and educated into thinking us rebels were the bad guys" Aku explained "but with the next Avatar…we will bring him up ourselves, and teach him the truth of our nation."

"He will see the corruption in the government I once blindly believed in…..and he will destroy it" Kuzon stated "Rebirth through destruction is our belief, and like the Avatar, a new era for the Fire Nation will be created."

"No…you can't do this…." Teresa cried in a small whisper, lifting her hand to grab Kuzon, but she had no strength to move nor bend.

In unison, Kuzon and Aku bowed down to her dying body.

"It has been an honour and a pleasure knowing you, Avatar Teresa" Kuzon said formally "I hope the next Avatar inherits your determination."

"Don't worry about him…or her Teresa" Aku chuckled "we'll raise him well, and he will save our nation."

With nothing else to say, Kuzon and Aku turned left and slowly walked away, leaving Teresa alone to die on the floor.

Teresa's live flashed before her eyes. The day she was born, the place she grew up, the day she learnt she was that Avatar, the .many years of training, the day of her marriage and her childrens birth….everything came back to her, tears flowing from her eyes like rivers

Teresa, in her final breath, smiled to herself. Despite this horrible betrayal, Teresa could look back on her life and smile. She had lived a good life, considering the circumstances.

Teresa body became motionless, her breathing completely stopped.

Her story had ended…

_**1 week later…..**_

"WAAH! WAAH!" A young male baby cried loudly in his crib, only just being born into this world. The baby cried loudly as the doctor held up the baby, and handed it to his tired, but smiling mother, while the young boy was watched intensely by her 12-year-old sister.

"My baby boy…" the young mother cooed "…from this day on, your name is Zeo."

_**And now, this is his story…**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy On The Train

**Chapter 1: The Boy On The Train**

_**Fire Nation Palace: 299 A.W.**_

"Rise and shine your highness!" said the cheerful voice of a young maid, entering the bedroom of the Princess. The maid was dressed in the normal maid attire, with a light red robe and a white apron tied down her dress. She was a maid in her mid twenties, with shoulder length black hair, and a cheery smile on her face.

She walked into the room with a smile on her face and a pleasant demeanour, looking straight ahead at the huge bed in the room.

The said bed was as majestic and big as they came; big enough to sleep four people in together, but only one person was seen under the sheets. The sheets themselves were crunched up and close together, surrounding the petite figure under them.

"Mmm…. can't be morning already..." groaned a tired female voice from under the sheets. Her voice was young, teenager at youngest.

"Certainly is your highness! The sun is out, and everyone's up but you!" chirped the maid "come now Princess Ursa! Rise and shine!"

In defeat, the young princess slowly moved the quilts over her head, revealing her to have long black hair that flowed down her back. Her face was delicate, albeit tired and her eyes were gold.

She was Princess Ursa, daughter of the now deceased Fire Lord Kozu, and second in line to the throne.

Ursa rubbed her eyes, groaning from tiredness "whoever said Firebenders rose with the sun was certainly wrong Tae."

Tae-the maids name-giggled "you're not a firebender anyway your highness. You are however, a princess with a busy schedule today!"

Ursa sighed, "You mean me going around and talking to nobleman who are old enough to be my grandparents. A truly riveting day for a girl just turned 18."

"Princess Ursa!" Tae scolded in a very authoritative-albeit humoured-tone "have you forgotten your dear brother Zuko is now Fire Lord? You big brother needs you to back him up, and to help him assure the people the Nation is in good hands."

"I know, I know…" Ursa assured, trying to calm her annoyed maid down. Ursa was going to point out that she only talked to those with nobility or someone high up in the army.

In the 18 years she lived, Ursa had never met someone from the working class of the Fire Nation. Something that deeply annoyed her.

Ursa grudgingly got out of bed, showing her to be wearing a silky white night gown. Ursa sat on the chair beside her desk, looking straight into the mirror. Tae walked up behind her with a brush in hand, and proceeded to comb her long hair delicately.

The two stayed in silence for a moment while Tae combed out knots in her hair. Tired with the silence, Ursa tried to think of something to talk about, but she had great difficulty thinking of something.

She eventually thought of something, but the topic itself made her feel empty and sad inside.

"So…today's his execution" Ursa said with a deep breath, like it was a struggle to say.

Tae stopped her brushing and looked down at the young princess. Her face too, which just before had had a small smile, was now a sad frown like the princesses.

"Yes…." Tae mumbled, "…Aku the Fire Demon will be executed today at 5:00pm, and he will finally pay for the horrible crimes he's committed…and how he killed Fire Lord Kozu."

The last sentence ringed in Urea's head. It had been nearly a year since it had happened. In one night, the legendary warrior of the Phoenix Rebels, Aku the Fire Demon had taken away an irreplaceable part of her life forever.

He had taken life of her father.

"I can't believe it's taken so long to actually do it!" Tae growled "they've should've just chopped his head off on the spot!"

"Everyone deserves a fair trial…even people like Aku" Ursa replied "it's like Zuko once told me; 'Justice cannot be personal and driven by feelings alone'."

"I wish I share you and Prince Zukos' kindness."

"It's not kindness, just understanding. I'm more than happy to see that man pay for what he did" Ursa rubbed her forearms, as if she were cold "I just…want this all to end."

Tae slowly moved around the chair, facing Ursa in the face. She knelt down, and held both the princesses hands in hers affectionately, smiling warmly. Even since Tae was a young girl working with her mother-who had also been a maid at the palace-Tae had looked after the princess.

And though it may seem rude of her by many standards, she saw the princess as a younger sister.

"It will be Princess. Soon that man will pay for his crimes, as will all those criminals who raise the Phoenix Rebel flag, and continue to cause havoc among the nation" Tae assured Ursa. Ursa looked directly back at Tae, and smiled back.

"Thanks Tae."

* * *

The infamous Boiling Rock prison had not changed much after the war.

Despite the centuries that had past and the change in Fire Nation society, the Boiling Rock was still a near impenetrable prison and it still kept hundreds of deadly prisoners inside it.

There were only two real main differences. The first was that a railway track had been set up at its gate, so it was easier to transport prisoners in or out the prison, usually in.

It had been nearly fifty years since the railway system had been built, and to those areas it passed through, it was a blessing. For those areas were given quicker access to food, water and various other items which could be profited from.

Unfortunately, the railway system had all but a few destinations. Because of the constant inner turmoil thanks to the Phoenix Rebels, and the high number of bandits in the nation, the railway system had been slow in development.

As such, more than 90% of the Fire Nation still lived in poverty.

The second big change in the Boiling Rock was very recent, less than a year, and that was the creation of a special cooler room. Similar to the cooler, it was a room where the room was reduced to freezing cold temperature, where an incredible insulation kept the extremely cold air enclosed in the room, effectively disabling a firebenders skills.

The difference in this room was the large metal chains that restrained the occupant, and the fact the room was three times colder than the normal coolers. A normal man would almost freeze to death on the spot!

However, the man inside this special cooler room was far from ordinary. Some speculated that the burning passion inside him kept him from freezing to death, while others simply stated he was just a monster.

The occupant of the special cooler was the Fire Demon Aku, and he had been in this special cooler for nearly three months…..

Aku had not changed much in the last sixteen years. Even though he was now 45, he still looked young and muscular. The most notable difference was that his hair and goatee had grown longer, and the man had a few more scars across his body than when he was 29.

Aku arms were chained to the wall, each stretched out so if he did the impossible and produced fire, it could do nothing. Despite the freezing cold temperature of the room, Aku did not shiver, not did he show any signs of fear and anguish for his upcoming sentence.

He simply sat there, smiling with a big grin.

Aku knew today was the fated day, the day all those who opposed the Rebels were eagerly waiting for. The day of the Rebels Fire Demon execution. Aku was one of-if not _the-_greatest Firebender alive, and he knew many his execution would be a big deal for the government. His death would be a symbol of the royal family and the might of the current establishment.

None of this however, seemed to bother Aku. Instead, Aku couldn't help but reminisce how he got captured in the first place, three months ago...

* * *

_Kishi village was a small village not far from the Fire Nations coast, and it was one of various villages under Rebel control._

_The Phoenix Rebels had taken over various towns and villages over the centuries they had been active, never a city mind you. They tended to be villages fairly far away from cities-especially the capital-and many villages/towns had once been taken over by the Phoenix Rebels._

_Some villages/towns were liberated, while others were under their control for years…sometimes centuries. With the armies' current condition, they couldn't march off to every village in need._

_Kishi village had only recently been taken over, and it was considered a safe place from the Fire Nation army. Not because it was heavily defended, but because it was so out of the way and such a small village, it was unlikely they would bother with it any time soon._

_So you could imagine the Rebels faces when they saw hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers marching to their doorstep._

_"General! GENERAL!" A screaming lieutenant in the Rebels ran down one of Kishi villages' few streets. He was fairly young, in his mid-twenties and had short and neatly cut black hair. Fear was evident on the lieutenant face._

_He stopped at a small wooden house, which had not been painted over, and looked like it had recently been built. The lieutenant frantically opened the door and ran in._

_"General Aku! GENERAL AKU WAKE UP!" the young lieutenant screamed to Aku. Aku sat at a plain brown desk-covered with paper-with his feet leaning across it. Aku himself leaned back in his chair, who had been dozing before the lieutenant came in screaming._

_"Hmm…. what is it lad? Can't you see I'm sleeping?" Aku asked drowsily. He rubbed his eyes, and for once wasn't smiling._

_"G…General! There's hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers heading for the village!" the lieutenant exclaimed. Aku seemed to wake up a little at this, raising an eyebrow._

_"Hundreds? For this little village? Since when have they sent that many for such an small piece of land?" Aku asked curiously, not fearfully._

_"They…they must know sir! They must know you're here!" the lieutenant panted "they'd send thousands if it meant capturing you!"_

_Despite the situation, Aku chuckled "very good point. I suppose that is probably the case. You don't kill the Fire Lord and expect to not be a wanted man! How many men do we have posted here lieutenant?"_

_"Erm…around 90 sir, and the watchmen has reported at least 300 soldiers," the lieutenant muttered painfully._

_Aku sighed, "Guess it can't be helped. Lieutenant, I'll go out and greet the guest. You order the soldiers stationed here to retreat."_

_"Bu…but sir!" the lieutenant protested "ar..are you planning to fight all those soldiers?"_

_"Hmm…can't say I am. I have doubts I could" Aku scratched his head "besides, I've got a sore foot."_

_"General Aku! We cannot allow you to give yourself up!" the lieutenant proclaimed, "you are the Fire Demon, the most powerful soldier in the Phoenix Rebel! Please escape, and us soldiers will fight the Army back while you get away!"_

_Aku looked down at the lieutenant, and with a sigh placed his hands on the mans shoulders "Lieutenant, what do we-The Phoenix Rebels-fight for?"_

_"We…. we fight…" the lieutenant stuttered, surprised with the question "we fight the people of this nation, and not just those with lots of money! We fight for a future where everyone can live in prosperity, and where things like social class is nonexistent!"_

_"Well said, and do we therefore, fight for the people of this village?"_

_"Well…yes. These people are like many other villages, and have been driven to poverty while those greedy nobles get fatter and fatter!"_

_Aku smiled "that's true, but answer me this son: if we fought in this village, wouldn't we be putting these villagers-those who we've sworn to fight for-in danger?"_

_"Err…well…" the lieutenant lowered his head "..yes sir. I'm sorry sir."_

_"Do not apologise my good man! I'm honoured you were thinking of me! But, I feel it is our duty as Phoenix Rebels, to put the villagers safety into first priority" Aku explained. His face became noticeably bleaker._

_"Besides…we don't another incident like the Nameda Incident."_

_At this, the lieutenants' once frantic face became one of cold, fierce anger. He gritted his teeth, tensing his hands in anger and disgust._

_"My…my uncle lived in Nameda…he died in that massacre" the lieutenant trembled "I was only sixteen at the time….but I knew then what I had to do with my life…I knew I had to join the Phoenix Rebels and liberate this nation!"_

_Aku face lit up, and he patted the lieutenant shoulders "we will my friend….we will. However, I would rather you and the rest of the soldiers see that day for themselves rather than die here. So, while I'm surrendering, I want all of you to escape and head back to HQ."_

_With a nod, the lieutenant said "yes sir. I will pray everyday that you escape and come back to us."_

_"So do I…so do I" Aku whispered with a smile. He did not seem afraid of the possibly horrid things that may face him. He turned to the door, and began to walk to it, before suddenly stopping and turning to the lieutenant._

_"Oh by the way, can you do me a favour? I need you to relay a message to some friends of mine" Aku asked politely._

_"Of course sir! What is the message?"_

_Aku smiled "Tell Hei, Zeo and Riki…that I'll be waiting for them."_

* * *

The door to his cell opened, and two soldiers wearing furred clothing and red balaclavas walked in. They walked up to Aku, both holding rifles in hand.

"It's time Aku…." the guard on the left said, aiming his rifle at Aku's face while the other guard unfastened the chains "…you're heading to the capital for your execution."

* * *

Aku breathed fresh air for the first time as he stepped outside of the Boiling Rocks gate. He followed the two guards as they pulled him by the chain that bound his hands and legs. The three slowly marched to the gondola that would take them over the boiling water and onto shore.

The three stepped inside the waiting gondola, and sat on the cushioned seats as it travelled upwards on the cable. After a few mere minutes, the gondola made it to the shore, and the three stepped off the gondola back onto land.

Waiting for Aku and the two guards were two more guards, each holding a rifle diligently. Between them were two other men. The man on the left was a middle-aged man with a bushy beard and eyebrows, wearing a captain's uniform.

The other man was the Warden of the Boiling Rock, noted by his attire, complete with the crown like headband on his brow. Among all the men, he was the oldest, with grey, short hair and a small grey moustache. The Warden looked at Aku with open disgust, walking up as Aku and the two soldiers walked up.

"Very good men. I see he gave you no trouble" the Warden said, followed by a quick chuckle. He turned around to the other man waiting "he's all yours Captain."

"He does not seem to have much restraints. Are you sure he can't escape?" the captain asked cautiously. The Warden merely chuckled.

"Not to worry dear captain. This man was only threatening as a firebender, but he's been sat in a cooler three times the normal freezing level for three months. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if he's permanently lost his firebending skills!" the Warden said. He turned to Aku with a devious smile.

"Not like he has long left to live anyway" the Warden added, walking up close to Akus face "this is the end for you Aku. This execution has been a long time coming."

"It certainly has…" Aku chuckled "…but I must say I've enjoyed my stay here at the Boiling Rock! You and your guards have been most generous hosts, what with your regular insults, underfeeding and regular beatings!"

The Warden gritted his teeth for a second, but managed to keep in his anger, letting out a cold smile instead. It was true that his men did this to him, but it was only him. Only he, who had taken the life of the Fire Lord in cold blood. Everyone working at the Boiling Rock wanted him to suffer before his existence was finally erased.

The scary thing however, was that nothing they did seem to break him mentally.

"Laugh while you can Aku…." The Warden said slowly "…once you get to the capital, only suffering and humiliation will await you. There gonna parade your body in front of the entire capitals population, and you're execution will be public, so everyone can revel in your demise!"

"Surrounded by a city full of upper class snobs…" Aku said "…I hope I don't suffocate from all the smug in the air!"

The Warden could take no more. With a twitch in his eyes, The Warden swung a hard backslap directly in Aku face. Aku made no noise as the hand smacked his cheek.

"You're nothing but an ill mannered monster…" The Warden snarled "….and I hope you and all your Phoenix Rebel friends die horrible deaths! Take him away!"

The Warden walked past Aku and the two guards, heading directly to gondola, muttering curses under his breath. The two other guards and the calm Captain paced towards Aku, surrounding the rebel.

"It's time to go Aku…" the Captain said calmly "….we're going to the capital"

* * *

Aku dislikes trains. They may not grow tired and were more efficient than say…. an ostrich-horse, but there was nothing quite like riding in the open, with the wind coursing through you hair as your ostrich ran at full speed. It was exhilerating, and it made Aku partly wish he'd been born an Airbender.

Though as statistics had proven, only 1% of the all the nations population were Airbenders.

Aku was chained to the wall of the second of a three carraige train. Guards were stationed on both sides, so sneaking on was near impossible. There was little fear of Aku breaking out himself, as everyone believed his Firebending had been completely nullified.

Aku rested his head on the wall, and looked to his right. In a nice surprise, there was a window for Aku to look out of. Aku watched as the train passed a great wide-open plain of grass, and could see that the train would be passing through a huge forest in a few minutes.

Aku smiled. He knew in that forest, _something_ was gonna happen.

* * *

The Captain walked into the front cabin of the train, where the conductor was quietly watching ahead. The conductor was a man in his forties with a bushy moustache and garbed in a brown uniform and hat.

"We'll be entering the Capital Forest in a minute…." The captain said, walking up to the conductor "….and after that, it'll only be a ten minute trip into the capital."

"Well, that's good to hear…." The conductor said in a wheezy tone. He rubbed his arms like he had a chill "….driving with that demon onboard has been given me chills since the start of the trip."

The Captain smiled "he truly was an enigma…but it seemed even his time had to end some day."

* * *

The train crossed through into the Capital Forest. It was known as this because of how close it was to the Capital. It would approximately take ten minutes for the train to pass through the forest and out.

Almost immediately after it entered the forest, three riders on ostrich-horses appeared and followed the train.

All three riders were garbed in red cloaks that hid Phoenix Rebel combat clothes under it. They expertly rid their ostriches and managed to keep up with the train. Slowly, the ostrich-horse got closer and closer up to the middle carriage.

All three faces were hidden by masks…the same mask of the legendary Blue Spirit. However, only one was Blue, while the other two were Red and Yellow.

The rider wearing the Blue mask advanced further than his companions, and slowly ran its way towards the carriages door. When it was close enough, the Blue Spirit carefully balanced his feet on top of his moving Ostrich-horse.

After a few seconds, the Blue Spirit jumped high into the air, and expertly grabbed the carriage door, not slipping when his feet touched the carriage. The Blue Spirit turned his head back to his companions, the Red & Yellow Spirits.

"Get going, Blue Spirit!" Barked the Red Spirit, in a young, mature but somewhat gruff voice "you have your mission! Free the Master!"

"Leave the rest to us Blue!" laughed the Yellow Spirit in a much more happy and energetic voice "and kick the old man in the head for me, once will ya?"

The Blue Spirit merely nodded, and without saying a word, opened the door and entered the carriage.

* * *

"Hey! Who the hell are you?" barked one of the second carriages guards, outside of Aku's cell.

Aku heard the noise of something…..no, _someone _smashing into the shouting guard, as the guard let out a loud groan as if he'd been hit. Aku heard several more loud knocks, followed quickly by the sounds of guards crying out in pain and falling to the floor.

Then there was nothing but silence.

Suddenly, the door to his cell opened, and Aku looked up, as a figure-who judging by his size was young adult- marched in, his face covered with the same mask of the infamous Blue Spirit.

For a second, neither said anything, and the two just stood staring at each other. However, Aku smiled at the individual, a smile which you'd get when greeting an old, long time seen, friend.

"Oh, hey there Zeo."


	3. Chapter 2: The Escape Plan

**Chapter 2: The Escape Plan**

_**10 years ago….**_

_The fire that engulfed Nameda lighted up the night sky._

_Not a single street in the town of Nameda was without the cruel leftovers of bloodshed and massacre. The corpses of hundreds were laid around the cities, their dying faces ones of fear and horror before their final demise._

_Nearly all the corpses were those of normal Fire Nation civilians._

_The closer you got to the centre of Nameda, the more you could hear the cries and shrieks of those still being killed. The screams being somewhat muffled by the sound of gunfire. When you got close to the centre of the town, you could see the truth behind it all. __Civilians of Nameda ran for their lives down the dirty streets, only for each one to fall one by one from gunshots. One assailant rushed forward, a spear in hand, and impaled a screaming young girl through the chest before collapsing onto the ground. The final two men running on the street found themselves trapped as a sword brandishing man sliced his sword down both men chests._

_These assailants were not Phoenix Rebels, terrorists, bandits or any other kind of criminals._

_They were soldiers of the Fire Nation Army…_

_The soldiers had nearly stained all the streets in Nameda with blood and corpses, but a few to the east side of the town had yet to be completely massacred. People around this area were running down the streets, heading towards the town exits-which they would find to be blocked by rifle armed soldiers-or just running anywhere away from the murderous soldiers._

_It was around here a young boy of 7 years old ran down…_

_The boy had pale skin with scruffy black hair. He ran relentlessly down the street, partly through fear-evident by his scared and horrified expression-but also determination to get to a destination. __The boy was not the only person to run on this street, but the rest were being picked off one by one by showers of bullets. The boy dared not look back, he was too afraid to look, even though he so much wanted to help those who had fallen._

_"Sister…I've gotten find sister!…" the boy told himself over and over, convincing himself to continue running. The boy made a sharp turn to the right, entering a smaller street that had yet to be stained by bloodshed._

_"Almost there…" the boy whispered. His eyes were focused on a small house at the very end of the street, presumably the home of the boy and his sister. He ran faster than before, determined to reach the house._

_He almost tripped when he saw a soldier walk out the house._

_The boy could make out his face clearly. The soldier was young, in his twenties, with a thin facial structure and held a smiling expression, an almost sadistic one. He wore the standard fire nation soldier uniform. He was a regular soldier._

_While he held a rifle in his left hand, the young soldier held in his other the collar of a young womans' kimono in his right._

_"SISTER!" the boy screamed, his voice growing higher in pitch, his face scared and horrified. His sister seemed to be around 18 to 20, with neck length black hair and wore a dirty dark red kimono. She was both poor looking and beautiful._

_The two soldiers looked directly at the boy, and then the young soldier turned his head to his sister "oh, you had a little brother with you. I recall you saying you lived alone! Lying whore!"_

_The soldier violently threw the girl onto the floor, making a groaning sound as she landed. The soldier kicked her in the side, making her groan, but she did not move or try to defend herself__._

_"Leave her alone!" the boy screamed, about to run to his sister. However, he didn't make three steps before a bullet hit the ground near his left foot, the floor exploding beneath his feet. The boy fell to his feet, his eyes were filled with tears, while the soldier slowly walked up to him, kneeling in front of him._

_"You're so young aren't you? Back where I live someone your age would be considered harmless" the soldiers said softly, but it also mockingly. The boy could see him reach for the knife in his belt __"But I've heard the stories about those Phoenix Rebels. How poor rats like you join them at such young ages. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if you were a member!" the soldier laughed, his knife now very close to the terrified boys neck._

_"Sorry kid, but orders are orders…you've gotta die tonight."_

_"NO!" the boys sister suddenly screamed. She jumped up at the soldiers face, and stabbed her sharp nails into the mans cheek. The man cried out in pain and fell back, the boy felt a drop of his blood hit below his right eye._

_The girl looked away from the bleeding soldier, and turned to her younger brother "Zeo!" before Zeo knew it, she had lunged on top of the boy, shielding him with her own body as she held him tight in her hands. She looked down at her little brother with such love and care, but there was not mistaking the fear in her face and voice._

_"S…Sakurai…" Zeo whispered._

_"Zeo…Zeo you must listen to me" his sister Sakurai said, her voice gentle, but panicking "you-above anyone else-must live on. You're the only one who can change this world and stop things like this from happening!"_

_"You…bitch!" both Zeo and Sakurai could hear the young soldier cursing, standing up once again while his cheek was covered with blood. Zeo looked back up at his sister, her tears dripping down onto his face._

_"Remember Zeo! Our fates were decided tonight, but you must live, live for the sake of everyone who died tonight!" Sakurai proclaimed. She lowered her head, and kissed Zeo on his forehead. It felt so warm and soft on his head._

_"I believe in you Zeo…AAH!" Sakurai screamed as the soldier yanked her up by her hair._

_"How dare you cut me!" the soldier snarled, throwing Sakurai to the floor, and aimed his rifle down at her. Her body laid crumbled on the floor, but still she looked at the shivering Zeo with a loving smile._

_"I…love you Zeo."_

_BANG_

_Zeo eyes never gazed away from her sister Sakurai, even after the single round went straight into her chest. Zeo heard her last faint breath, her eyes never looking away from Zeo, and then she was silent._

_"Sa…Kurai…" Zeo whispered, wanting so badly for her to get back up, smile at him like she always did, and cradle him lovingly in her arms with a hug with the warmth only she could give._

_But no matter how long he stared, her body stayed lifeless, her kimono becoming more and more stained red._

_"And now it's the brothers turn" the soldier cackled, about to raise his rifle at Zeo, but something stopped him. He at first looked at Zeo in confusion and surprise, as if something strange was happening._

_The ground began to shake violently._

_The soldier took a step back away from Zeo, whose eyes were filled with tears. He soldier tripped over and sat on his rear, crawling backwards frantically as he raised his arms in mercy._

_The night sky seemed to get brighter._

_"S…stay back!" the soldier cried in fear "You can't be…YOU CAN'T BE!"_

_Zeo screamed and cried for his dead sister into the night._

_And then, everything went blank._

* * *

The silence between Aku and Zeo was uncomfortable for Aku. He could tell beneath that Blue Spirit mask Zeo had either an angry or annoyed expression. He wasn't surprised Zeo was angry at him, he was a valuable asset to the Phoenix Rebels.

"H..hey Zeo…" Aku smiled nervously "I know you're mad at me son. I'm sorry I gave myself up like I did, but I had no choice! You gotta believe me!" Zeo did not reply to his master. He walked up to the cage doors that separated Zeo and Aku, reaching into his pocket as he walked up. He took out two dark red sticks and a strand of rope. Carefully, he attached the sticks to the bar door, using the string to tie it to the bars.

"Hey, where are Hei and Riki? Are they securing the other carriages or…"

"Shield yours eyes master" Zeo spoke for the first time. His voice was young, but with a mature and almost emotionless tone "I'm blowing the door lock off."

"Eh? You don't need much explosive to do that."

"I know, but Riki made the explosives" Zeo replied.

"A…oh" Aku said in understanding. He closed his eyes and looked away "looking away."

Zeo fastened the knot that held the rope tight. When this was done, he placed his first two fingers directly on the small pieces of rope popping out the explosives tops. When he let his fingers go, a small flame appeared on the ropes end, slowing burning the whole rope.

He was a Firebender. No doubt about that.

* * *

The trains' conductor stood in the front of the train by himself now, for the captain had gone to check on the rest of the train. He stood at the very front of the train, gazing out directly ahead at the quickly moving scenery. It seemed as if watching like this was a joy for this old man.

The man unfortunately could not enjoy it for much longer. The old conductor was unsuspecting when the door to the carriage burst open! The conductor turned to look at where the noise came from, but there was nothing he could do when the Red Spirit ran snuck up to him with inhuman speed, and knocked him on his head with a quick jab. The old conductor immediately collapsed, falling on the various levers that controlled the train as he fell.

The Red Spirit grabbed the conductor and listed him up, carefully dropping him to the side. The Yellow Spirit then appeared from the open door, jumping onto the carriage and looking towards the Red Spirit. Judging by their size, The Red Spirit seemed to be older than The Yellow Spirit.

"Man Hei, did you really need to hit the old timer?" Yellow Spirit asked, scratching the back of his head. His voice still sounded light hearted, even if he wasn't trying to be.

"I'm in charge of dealing with the enemies Riki. Your job is to work the controls on this train…" Hei replied bluntly "...which I assume you know how?"

"Hey, while you and Blue were preparing yourself physically, I was preparing myself mentally! I've read books about trains and gone over the details several times" Riki proudly boasted.

"Yea yea…" Hei sighed, "…just hurry up and get this train to go faster."

"Will do!" Riki chirped. He walked up to the front of the train and examined them, seemingly double-checking he knew what to do with working this train. For a moment he just stared at the controls, before straightening his back and clapping his hands.

"Yep, this is all just how the books said it worked!" Riki chuckled.

BOOM

Hei and Riki turned quickly to the back of the train, where the explosion had come from. Of course they couldn't actually see the explosion, however both seemed to lower their guard, like they knew what had caused it.

"Looks like Zeo has gotten to master! And it looks like my explosives worked too!" Riki said triumphantly. Hei however did not look so certain, turning slowly to Riki.

"I think you may have put too much power into it" Hei pointed out.

"Really? What makes you think that?"

"Well, that explosive was only needed to the cage lock. Sounds to me like it blew up the whole carriage."

* * *

While it did not blow up the whole carriage, it did badly damage most of the room. Much of the area close to the explosion was black from scorches, and the entire room was engulfed in a fog of smoke. Zeo, who had wisely stepped out of the room before the explosion, stepped back in as the smoke slowly seeped out of the windows. Soon Zeo was able to make out the image of his chained master, coughing and swearing.

"…*Cough*...dammit…*cough*…Riki…" Aku coughed "…you…*cough*…put…*cough*…too much…*cough*…explosives in it again!"

Zeo let out a sigh, before stepping back into the room. The caged door that had once separated them was now nothing but charred pieces on the floor. As the smoke almost completely cleared out the room, Zeo stepped into the small cage and faced his master directly.

Finishing his coughing, Aku smiled childishly up at Zeo "good job Zeo! Now, just need to get me out of these chains and-"

Zeo kicked Aku in the face.

"OW! What was that for?" Aku asked hurtfully.

"Riki asked me to do it" Zeo replied plainly.

Aku grumbled "…little brat…well now that's out the way, get me out of the-"

Zeo kicked Aku in the face again.

"OOW! Why did you kick me again?"

"I'm sure Hei wanted to kick you too," Zeo explained.

"All right Zeo! Now that's out the way, help me ou-"

Zeo kicked him in the face a third time.

"OOOW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"That one was for me."

"DAMMIT ZEO! Just get me out of these chains already!" Aku yelled, his right cheek red now from the three kicks.

"Yes master" Zeo replied in his seemingly always-plain voice. This time, Zeo slowly lifted his right leg into the air, almost as if he was aiming, ready to shoot his leg like an arrow. In two quick but powerful jabs, Zeo smashed the chains on both Aku's arms, the mans arms falling as they were freed.

"Can you walk?" Zeo asked, kneeling down besides his master. Aku replied with a grin, before standing up on his own. He had no problems standing up, nor did he seem to be in any form of pain.

"Please, months of torture and living in a freezer ain't gonna keep me down!" Aku proclaimed, pointing at himself proudly "don't forget I was once the only man who could take on Avatar Teresa."

Zeo nodded, knowing better than most just what his teacher was capable of. Zeo turned his back towards the carriage entrance way. He walked to the second door that led to the carriage in front, carefully opening it in case a guard was to spring out and attack "Quickly master, we're heading up onto the top of the carriage" Zeo stated. Aku raised an eyebrow in question, but decided to say nothing. Aku walked up casually to Zeo, stepping beside the now open door. In a flurry, he felt the wind smack him in the face. To his shock, the train was moving at such a fast speed, faster than before.

"Err hey Zeo…." Aku said nervously, looking outside "…is it me or is the train going faster?"

"Yes, it is. It's a part of our escape plan" Zeo replied.

"I…..I don't follow Zeo."

"Just trust us master. Now get on top of the carriage" Zeo ordered impatiently, those his voice stayed its calm self. Trust his students, Aku did. Without further questioning, Aku climbed up on top of the back carriage, followed by Zeo. Aku looked down to the front of the train, and to his delight saw Hei and Riki on top of the carriages too. They quickly ran down the train, jumping easily over to each carriage, and finally greeting Zeo and Aku on the final carriage.

Like Zeo, he knew they were his students, even though he couldn't see their faces either. His students were like his sons, and he knew them instinctively.

"All's set on our end! The train is moving faster as you can tell!" Riki said laughingly.

"And what about the entrances?" Zeo asked quickly.

"Barricaded them both. It will take them some time to get in and slow the train down" Hei added.

"Good" Zeo nodded. He looked downwards "now all we've gotta do is disconnect this carriage."

In an instant, Aku understood their plan. Stopping the train and running was too risky. The guards on the train could easily follow them while they escaped. No, what his disciples had planned was to speed up the train, and disconnect the last carriage, so while they slowed down and got off, the rest of the train continued to go at fast speeds to the capital.

Aku smiled proudly. Such a strange but clever plan could only come from a student of his.

"I'll use my firebending to melt the metal hook," Zeo said, ready to jump back down. He was stopped however when Hei grabbed his shoulder.

"Normal Firebending would take a while to melt the metal. Allow my flames to melt it" Hei said. With that, the Hei jumped back down between the two carriages, standing above the big metal hook that that held them together. It was large and thick, designed to hold the two carriages together without threat of it separating mid-journey. Hei held his right hand directly above the metal hook.

Blue fire erupted from his hand…

The blue fire was created controlling the intensity of the Fire. These blue flames were more efficient than the standard yellow and orange flames produced by lesser forms of Firebending, channelling more energy into the attack and likely travelling further without dissipating.

It was a very hard form of Firebending to master, but Hei seemed able to. And due to the power of his fire, the metal hook was melting much quicker.

"Hei's fire always looks pretty to watch" Riki said as he watched Hei burn the metal hooks off "can't you create blue fire Zeo?"

"No" Zeo replied in an uninterested tone. He too looked down and watched Hei burn the metal hooks off. Though he was more waiting for him to finish, unlike Riki who was admiring the colour of his flame.

That was, until he saw the incoming fireball out of the corner of his eye.

"Get down!" Zeo barked, grabbing both Riki and Aku and slamming them to the floor. They felt the heat of the fireblast as it went over their heads. It had power too it, that was certain.

"What's going on up there? Master? Guys?" Hei barked, stopping from melting the fire, and worryingly looking upwards. He somewhat sighed in relief when he saw his allies were okay, but he knew they weren't out of danger.

Zeo looked forward from where the fire had come from. Standing on the next carriage was the middle aged, bushy haired captain who had been placed in charge of escorting Aku to the capital. Zeo felt the power of his fire just by ducking under it.

He was strong, and judging by his age, experienced.

"So much for this being a smooth trip to the capital…." The captain sighed. He bent his knees, like a tiger ready to pounce, and stretched his left arm forward towards Zeo, with his right arm behind his head.

"…oh well, boring missions like these annoy me. I'm happy to get some action outta this" the captain said with a small smile. It seemed behind his reserved nature, lied a competitive man. An almost quiet version of Aku.

Zeo observed all those around him, trying to formulate a plan, but things were not looking good. While he was sure Hei could beat the captain-Hei was a better firebender than himself- he was still needed to burn the metal hook, and he would waste time and energy fighting.

Then there was his master and Riki. Riki was not a fighter, he wasn't even a Firebender. Riki's skills lied in machinery and weapons. And while he was proudly boasting before, Zeo had doubt Aku could fight properly in his current condition.

There seemed to be only one solution.

Zeo stepped up, and jumped over onto the other carriage. He faced the captain from a the end of the carriage, before raising his left leg up slightly, and held his arms in front of his waist.

"No! Wait!" Hei barked, worried for his comrade/brother-like friend "I'll fight him! Get back Blue!"

"No!" Aku suddenly barked, looking between Zeo and Hei "this is his fight. Continue doing your part, and let him do his."

Hei seemed ready to complain, but no words came out. Despite his obvious desire to help, he would not go against his master orders. He turned back to the burnt Metal Hook, and continued to use his blue fire to melt it to two. His fire was stronger than before, his desire to hurry more evident.

"Looks like Zeo's gonna break out that" Riki said with a small chuckle, despite the situation. Perhaps it was just his nature, or perhaps he was confident Zeo would win

"Yes, look like this captain is one of the few people to see it…." Aku said with a wide grin.

"…The new Firebending style."


	4. Chapter 3: The Fire Style Of The Rebel

**Chapter 3: The Fire Style Of The Rebel**

_**8 Years ago….**_

_"A new Firebending style?"_

_The young nine-year-old Zeo looked sceptically at his master, Aku. It had only been two years since we'd last seen him running down the burning streets of Nameda, but he was very different to how he was then. His appearance wasn't all that different, his hair was still the untidy black it had always been, his skin was still pale and he had not grown much in height_

_No, it was his expression. The fear and innocence he once held in his face was now long gone_

"_That's right Zeo! You and I will develop our own style of Firebending, which you will be the first master of! Pretty exciting, right?" Aku said with excitement to his young pupil. Zeo could only raise an eyebrow at his gleaming master_

_The two sat to the side of what looked like an indoor training dojo. It was tatty and old, but far from unusable. The two sat on a bench in a corner, watching twenty boys-all a few years older than Zeo-practise move after move in almost perfect unison, an elder master watching the students as they trained. _

_Their movements were stamped into Zeo mind, despite his age. He had studied and practised these movements for well over a year. They were the movements of the dragons, the standards movements of a firebender, and despite how little training Zeo had had compared to these boys, he was already as proficient-or for many even better-as them, thanks to Akus' personal training_

_But now…Aku was telling him to abandon it all, and this did not sit well with Zeo. He raised an eyebrow at his master, his face calm, but with a hint of mocking "what's the point?"_

"_The point? Zeo, how can you be so unenthusiastic? Think of the advantage you'd have over your enemies, who would have no idea how to fight your unique style?" Aku urged his pupil. He held in his hand a bottle of what seemed to be Sake. He quickly took a swig and swallowed in one quick movement_

"_But you're able to overpower most of your opponent in mere seconds, and you use the standard style of firebending…" Zeo replied dryly "…can't you just teach me to fight just like you? You're teaching Hei how to fight exactly like you"_

"_You're not Hei, Zeo" Aku stated, his voice and demeanour less excited, but it was still the calm and caring voice Aku always seemed to have "you and Hei have your own unique strengths and weaknesses. You have to understand those if you ever wish to become strong"_

"_So you're saying I can't fight like you because I don't share you and Hei strengths?" Zeo spat spitefully, his anger getting the best of him as he stood up from the bench. Zeo then looked to his right, having noticed he had caught the attention of some of the students, the training master included. Embarrassed, Zeo sat back down on the bench_

_Aku could only sigh "to be bluntly boy…that is pretty much it" Aku looked down at Zeo, seeing the boy was sulking. He realised the message hadn't sunk in "show me your arm Zeo"_

_Zeo look hesitantly at Aku, but slowly raised his right arm towards Aku, who grabbed the arm and pressed his finger down on his muscles. If the average person saw his muscles, they would be surprised by how big they were for a nine year old. Zeo was in the finest condition he could be for his age_

"_Yes…you have very good muscles for your age Zeo" Aku mused, looking at Zeo face "but the truth is Zeo, when Hei was your age, his entire physique was significantly bigger than yours"_

"_W-what?" Zeo spat, his voice sounding almost offended as he snatched his arm back. Of course he was used to Hei being bigger than him, but he was two years older than Zeo. To hear he had been bigger than him at his current age was discouraging for the boy_

"_Yep. Sorry to upset you kid, but not only is Hei naturally bigger and stronger than you, but this also means he is far sturdier than you. He can hold his ground without losing his stance from enemy attacks far better than you, and that is his strength"_

_Zeo could only grumble under his breath, feeling angry. Not so much at his master, but at himself. He joined the Phoenix Rebels to change his homeland for the better, and he was prepared to fight for this cause. But now he felt like this was impossible for him_

_Looking down at his sulking student, Aku could only chuckle. He patted his student hard on his head "but…with a strength comes a weakness. And the exact same is said for you Zeo. You have two strengths that will form the basis of this new firebending style"_

"_I-I do?" Zeo asked, looking up at his master. His face was still confused, but Aku was relieved to see he no longer looked angry or disappointed. His face showed a hint of hope, and he was on edge to hear what his master had to say_

"_Of course Zeo!" Aku nodded "for starters, you may not be as strong and sturdy as Hei, but you are fast, nimble and as you grow, your acrobatic skills will be unmatched in the Fire Nation! That is what I believe"_

"_And…and what's my other strength?" Zeo asked quickly, his voice surprisingly excited. Surprising, because Zeo rarely got excited about anything_

_Aku took a swig from his Sake bottle, and chuckle "you've got an insane amount of energy!"_

* * *

The Captain couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the Blue Spirit. He could tell that the masked rebel intended to fight him, but his stance was unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Normally, a Firebender would stand with their legs spread apart, their right arm held back like it was about to throw, while the other was held straight forward like an arrow.

But this Firebender was different. He held both his hands up close to his chest, ready to block or swipe whichever was necessary, while his left leg was lifted slightly off the ground, almost like he was about to sprint forward. The Captain had never seen a Firebender positioned like this before in either books or personal experience

"Your stance is unusual boy" The Captain remarked "in all my years of service, I've never seen such a fighting stance"

"Then it sounds like this fight is already in my favour" Zeo replied. The Captain had difficulty guessing whether the boy was being serious or sarcastic, could've been both

"Hmph, do not get cocky boy!" The Captain boomed, launching his right arm forward

To the normal eye, his attack would seem quick, but to Zeo-who through his training with Aku and Hei, had seen even faster-the movement was almost in slow motion. He could see The Captain draw fire into his right hand as it launched forward, while at the same time bringing his right leg forward to add force to the fire he was about to launch

Zeo had studied these kinds of movements over and over…but not just so he could perfectly imitate them

* * *

_"So tell me Zeo; how do Firebenders fight?" Aku asked his pupil. We return once again to the nine year old Zeo, inside the small training dojo. Now however, it was all alone, and the two stood in the centre of the room_

_Zeo pondered this for a second, before replying "a Firebender…relies almost completely behind aggressive and powerful strikes. Firebenders win by overpowering their opponent through vicious, relentless onslaughts"_

_Aku clapped his hands "very good, right on the mark! But now tell me Zeo, what is a Firebenders weakness?"_

_"Well…in order to gain greater offence, we sacrifice nearly all of our defence. Unless the Firebender is very talented, we have literally no form of defence"_

_Aku smiled "exactly"_

* * *

Zeo sprinted forward, like a lion ready to pounce on his prey. Zeo closed off the distance between him and the Captain in but a mere second, but he did not get up close to him. When he was but a few feet away, Zeo slid to the ground feet, and from his feet flew a small blast of fire directly at the Captains still leg

The Captain noticed the blast in time to stop his attack and jump back, but despite this he still found himself staggering backwards, almost falling off the edge of the speeding cart. When he regained his composure, the Captain gave his opponent a surprised but alert stare _He…moved so fast_

The Captain shook his head, and prepared himself again, getting back into his fighting stance. With quick movements, he swung his right arm forward again, this time managing to fully extend his arm forward, but Zeo was once again quick to disrupt his movement. This time Zeo moved directly up to the Captain, instinctively moving his body slightly to the right to block the incoming fire blast, before running forward down the Captains arm

The Captain felt a strong heat hit his chest directly on his armour. Before he knew what was happening, he was thrown backwards violently, fire roaming around him as he fell hard on the cart. The Blue Spirit had just hit him directly in the chest with a blast of fire. The Captain was speechless, using fire in such short distance was unlike he had ever since in battle. Just what kind of style was this guy using?

The Captain, growling slightly, swung his left leg sideways, sending a blazing fire arc directly at the Blue Spirits face. At such a distance, it would be near impossible for someone to dodge such a close attack, but the Captain was once again left amazed, for the Blue Spirit threw his whole body backward like he was falling, but through managing to keep his feet stationed on the floor, dodged the arc, his dodge like he was playing limbo

The Captain rolled backwards, landing back on his feet. He wasted no time sending a fire blast forward, but Zeo dodged under. The Captain fired blast after blast, but almost mockingly Zeo dodged each one. His movements were fluid and almost instinctual, each blast missing only by inches, but at the same time it seemed as though Zeo was having little difficulty dodging each blast

_Why is he only dodging…_The Captain thought curiously. Firebenders fought by viciously and relentlessly attacking his or her opponent until they were defeated, the one with the stronger attacks and skill simply won. But this Bender was different. He spent most of the time dodging each attack with flexible and almost instinctual movements

And…judging by his last two attacks, he only attacked when-for only just a split second-the Captains defence was down

Stopping his barrage of blast, the Captain span his body around, sending his left leg sliding in a circle across the cart as his body pulled a complete 360 turn. Through his left leg, a large arc of fire, coursing just over the cart roof. He was good at dodging while on the ground, but how was he from attacks below

The Captain was honestly not surprised to see Zeo jump and dodge high into the air

While in the air, Zeo swung his leg downwards at the Captain like a swinging kick, and a blast of fire flew out towards his face. The Captain quickly held out his hands forward, extinguishing the flame with his own hands, but Zeo was not done. He landed on his arms and knees, before using his left arm to push his body upwards and send a fire blast from his right hand directly at The Captains unprotected chest.

The Captain was still agile for his age, but he doubted anyone could've blocked such quick succession of moves properly. The Captain only just managed to move his arms down in time to take the heat of the blast, but still he found himself thrown backwards onto his back. When he regained his composure, he realised that the first attack from the air had just been to get his arms in the air, in order to leave the rest of his body unprotected. No matter how much force the Captain used, this young man was taking him down by hitting him where he was venerable

It was infuriating

The Captain was almost always a calm and composed individual, but deep down right now he was boiling with anger. Not so much at his opponent, but at himself. He had little doubt his opponent was younger than him, and therefore more agile. But normally his several years of experience helped to defeat his opponent

Inexperience was the cause of all this, but not the Blue Spirits, but his own. He had never fought a firebender like him!

* * *

"Man, this guy's not doing too good against Blue, is he?" Riki chuckled. The fighting had only been going on for a few minutes, but Zeo had completely dominated. He looked down at Hei, who was still melting through the hook connecting the cart with his blue fire. The hook had been stronger than they thought it would, but Hei was nearly finished melting the hook

"But of course little one…" Aku chuckled, hints of pride in his chuckle "…Zeo is the only user of this style, and Zeo designed it to effectively defeat all other styles after all"

"Didn't you help create the style master?" Riki curiously asked Aku. Aku innocently pointed at himself

"Me? Oh no no Riki!" Aku stated, turning back to the fight with a smile "all I did was…push Zeo in the right direction"

* * *

_"I have one more question Zeo" Aku asked the nine year old Zeo, as we are again in the small dojo "how do we Phoenix Rebels fight?"_

_"I-I don't understand" Zeo replied unsurely_

_"Let me rephrase that. What would happen Zeo, if our forces went head on against the Fire Nation in an all out war? It's not like there's an Avatar around to stop it!" Aku laughed loudly. Zeo stared momentarily at his master. He noticed sometimes when his master laughed like that, he was hiding something_

_Zeo pondered the question, his face become even less sure with the answer he got "yea but…the Fire Nation army outnumber us almost 4-1, even with our influence over the working class; simply put we don't have enough soldiers of our own to stand a chance!"_

_Zeo decided not to mention that the idea of war made him feel uneasy inside_

_"As always Zeo, right on the mark! If we were to fight the army head on, it would be a massacre!" Aku laughed. Zeo didn't see what was funny about that, though nowadays nothing seem particularly funny to Zeo_

_"So then…how do we Rebels fight?" Aku asked rhetorically "we blow up their factories, assassinate figureheads, take over villages, towns and even cities without the Royal family even knowing it!"_

_Aku spread out his hand "to put it simply Zeo, we attack their weak spots"_

_Zeo took in all he said, and understood what he was explaining. For centuries this was how the Rebels had fought. But, Zeo had one question left for his master "what has this got to do with this new firebending style you want me to create?"_

_"Zeo, in the few years I've known, you've shown to be smarter and more mature beyond your years" Aku smiled at his pupil, giving him a thumbs up "you'll figure it out what I'm trying to tell you"_

* * *

"As I expected of him…he figured out what I was trying to tell him" Aku said slowly "Zeo could never fight like me or Hei. He does not-and never will-have the superhuman strength that either of us have"

"But what Zeo has is speed" Hei suddenly spoke. He had apparently been listening to the conversation too

"Aye, and tons of energy to boot" Aku added "and through my advice, Zeo taught himself to fight virtually opposite to the norm. Instead of relentlessly attacking his opponent, Zeo bides his time, finds flaws in his opponents stance, and attacks them where they are at their weakest"

Riki smiled behind his yellow mask "he truly does fight like a Rebel"

The Captain had fallen onto the ground for what felt like the twentieth time. He wheezed over and over, out of breath and exhausted from this fight. He was not getting any younger, but he doubted anyone in the army would not be panting by now. The Captain looked up at the Blue Spirit

He heard no panting at all from him at all

The Captain cursed under his breath. Never before had he been in such a dire situation. Nothing he did seem to work, and all his opponent had done was make him look like a fool.

But, the Captain had one final trick under his sleeve…

"I'm impressed young man" the Captain said with a slight chuckle. He moved forward, sitting on his knees and arms, his head lowered "never before have I fought a style like yours"

Zeo readied himself, loosing up his body so he would be ready to move at any second. That was another contrast to the average firebender. While most were solid as a rock, Zeo body remained loose as possible, ready to dodge and attack at any second

"But soon we will be out of this forest and into the Capital…so it's time our fun to end!" the Captain swung his head up, and Zeo was ready to dodge.

Zeo however gasped when a huge blast of fire emitted from the Captains mouth

The huge blast of fire almost engulfed the entire cart that the two stood on, temporarily becoming a huge ball of fire. Luckily for the Captain, the carts metal did not set on fire, and the fire would just leave some black marks

Same could not be said for human flesh

"Zeo!" Riki cried out for his comrade. Riki had been ready to jump forward and run to where the fighting was taking place, but Aku grabbed him by the shoulder. Riki turned, and looked his master in the face. Aku didn't look back, but was looking directly ahead at the fight. Riki was stunned to see that Aku was still smiling

The Captain closed his mouth, the air from his attack gone. It was his ultimate attack, and the one had rarely needed to use. He was one of few in the Fire Nation who had mastered the ability of breathing fire, but it was a powerful technique to have. By mixing the air in his lungs with the fire, the Captain was able to create a wider and more powerful attack, though it suffered from being shorter distanced than other attacks. However, the Blue Spirit had been close enough for it to work

When the fire stopped, the Captain expected to see a black and unrecognisable corpse

But there was nothing. No corpse, no ash. Nothing

"What?" the Captain exclaimed, shocked by what he saw. He suddenly heard a noise from behind him, and he quickly spun around towards where the noise came from

He was met with a fist to the face by the Blue Spirit

The Captain hit the ground hard, smashing his head on the metal floor, very closely to the edge of the cart. The force of the hit made his eyes dizzy, but he could see the Blue Spirit look down on him. But how? How could he have dodged such a huge attack? His fire breath had engulfed the entire cart!

But then, a thought struck him. He turned his body over, and saw a broken window amongst the side of the cart. It was hard to believe, but it seemed to be the only answer

"You…jumped over the side of the cart and went through the window…and came out from the end of the cart itself" the captain whispered, partly in pain, partly awestruck "at such close distance…it's insane what you do"

"No. If you have enough drive to do something, it can be done" Zeo spoke directly to him for the first time. The Captains suspicion was right, he was young, definitely late teens. But still, his voice was almost emotionless, no hint of emotion in his voice whatsoever

"Almost done!" Hei suddenly called out. Riki and Aku looked down, and saw he was almost through the huge hook. It had only taken him five minutes to melt such a huge chunk of metal

"Yosh! Zeo, we're going!" Aku called out to his pupil "hurry up and finish him!"

Zeo seemed to stir a little when he said 'finish him'. He knew what he meant, but the Captain was surprised to see that he seemed reluctant to do it. The Blue Spirit looked back and forth between Aku and the Captain, before he sprinted forward, leaving the Captain alone

"Zeo…" Aku mumbled. He seemed to have understood why Zeo didn't finish him, but at the same time he seemed unimpressed.

As Zeo caught up to his comrades, the Captain slowly managed to get to his feet "no…..I won't let you escape Aku!"

The Captain rushed forward, despite the obvious pains his body felt. If he returned to the capital empty handed, he and his family would be disgraced forever. It was either go with Aku or never go at all

Zeo heard the Captain charge towards them, and was ready to intercept him, but Aku stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. Aku stood forward, jumping over to the next cabin. He held his right arm behind his back, fire emitting from his hands

"Nothing personal" Aku said solemnly before firing his blast of fire forward. From his hands, a fire blast the size of a person flew out, and before the Captain could stop himself, he found himself engulfed in the fire. His burning body fell to the ground, at first he wiggled on the floor, but after a moment his body became still, the fire covering his body slowly putting itself out

And all that was left was a badly scorched corpse

"Damn…" Riki whispered in shock. Even Zeo seem phased by that sudden attack. He knew his master was powerful-in fact THE most powerful firebender in the whole nation-but to be able to engulf an entire human body with one fire blast was incredible!

"Master…we thought you couldn't firebend yet?" Zeo asked, referencing his 'stay' in the Boiling Rock

Aku grinned, pointing at his heart "a little chin isn't gonna burn out this heart! Now let's go!"

Aku jumped onto the final carriage cart, and signalled down at Hei. Hei nodded, before emitting one final bust of blue fire onto the metal hook. The metal hook melted into two, and slowly the two carriages began to separate, the ones still connected to the train speeding along to the capital. What happened to it next was not the rebels concern

The four rebels allowed the carriage to slow down, before they jumped off. They found themselves on the outskirts of the forest, which the railroad had passed through, and in front of them the huge image of the capital…and the royal palace stood before the four.

It was a close call, but the mission had been a success

"I knew I could count on you three" Aku said proudly, turning to his three students "take off your masks. You no longer need to hide your faces!"

The three promptly did so, removing the various coloured spirit masks from their faces, and from it, we finally saw what Zeo, Hei and Riki looked like

Hei had the shortest black hair of the three, with it only touching the tops of his ears. Since he was the oldest, his expression was the most mature, and had a calm but strong expression. He did not smile, and his eyes had lines beneath them that also made him look somewhat bored or tired

Riki was almost the opposite. As well as being the shortest, he was the fattest of the three, and his face was far podgier than other two. He had two long black bangs on each side of his face, and what was most noticeable was the huge grin he kept on his face, his eyes always seemingly shut as he smiled

And then there was Zeo. Truth be told, Zeo appearance had not changed much from when he was a child, merely having gotten older and more mature. He was still as pale as he was before-as were most fire nation people-and his hair was still shaggy as it had always been, with different parts of his hair sticking out.

And of course, his determined, serious, and unmoveable expression was not only still present, but stronger than ever

"Hei, your fire is as stronger than ever. One day, the power of your flame will surpass mine for sure" Aku said to Hei, patting him on the head

"Thank you, master" Hei bowed

Aku turned to Riki "Riki, you showed me once again the intelligence and imagination you possess is as strong as any fighting skills. Your brains have saved the day once again…but seriously, don't put too much into your explosions next time, please?"

"Will do master!" Riki chuckled. Aku nodded, and then turned finally to Zeo

"And Zeo…you are no longer that powerless boy I found in the ruins of Nameda. You have perfected the style of the Rebel, and you have the power to change this nation for the better"

"Thank you, master" Zeo bowed. He didn't show it, but he felt good inside, hearing that from the man who he deep down, respected more than anyone

Aku then looked straight ahead, and pointed forward "well then, it is time we returned to base!"

"Great…a five day walk back home" Riki sighed, dreading the walking "if I collapse, you're going to have to carry me Hei"

"lose some weight and I'd consider it" Hei replied bluntly, walking forward, deep into the forest

"Hey! That hurt Hei!" Riki moaned, running forward to catch up with Hei. Zeo and Aku were left alone, Zeo started to move forward, but Aku grabbed his shoulder

"Zeo…" Aku said, sighing as he looked at his student "…you did very well today. You're firebending skills have never been better…but you should've killed that man when he was down"

Zeo turned away, trying to hide his snarl. It wasn't like hadn't considered it at the time, but something inside Zeo seem to stop him from doing it. A feeling that made him sick at the thought. Zeo could say that to Aku, so he lied "the soldier seemed like a good person, he didn't deserve death"

"He's the enemy Zeo" Aku stated sternly "and if you truly wish to change this nation…then you must be willing to take the lives of those who stand in your way"

Zeo said nothing, which Aku seem to respect and said no more. With that, the two caught up to Hei and Riki, and began their walk back home

Back to the Phoenix Rebel base


	5. Chapter 4: Hiru Town Part 1

**Chapter 4: Hiru Town Part 1**

Princess Ursa took a deep breath, calming herself to concentrate fully.

The young princess had by now full woken up and was dressed for the day. Since she wasn't meeting any nobles or involved in any form of political work-which for her was a rarity nowadays-she was dressed in one of her more casual dresses. The said dress was in fact very similar to the one the Fire Lady Mai-husband of Fire Lord Zuko-wore, her long ancestor and a woman she had grown to admire from her history studies growing up.

Her attire was not the only thing she had decided to pick up from her though…

Ursa stood in what seemed like an underground training facility. It was cold and the grey brick walls made it feel like a prison cell, but Ursa didn't mind, it was perfect for her training. In front of her lined up in a big circle were six big arrow dartboards, with a bigger gap in its middle. Ursa stretched her arms out to loosen them up, before breathing in deeply once again to get enough oxygen to concentrate clearly.

Like a nimble cat, the Princess launched forward, jumping into the air and performing a near perfect flip in the air. Twisting her body, she span around momentarily in the air, a moment was all she needed to stretch her arms out and fire arrows from the small holsters that were attached to her arms. The weapon was sleek and fitted on her wrist like a glove.

When Ursa landed on the grand just outside the circle, she turned to the dartboards, hoping that all six arrows had hit the centre of all six. It was said Fire Lady Mai could do such a feat with her eyes closed when, even when she was two years younger! She had worked hard to catch up with the legend.

Upon looking, her heart sank. The first arrow had hit dead centre, but the next three hit to the sides, each one further away from the centre, while the last two arrows completely missed the dartboards. Ursa lowered her head in self-shame, she still hand a long way to go it seemed.

CLAP, CLAP, CLAP

Ursa turned to where the clapping came from, which radiated in the hollow room. She gasped slightly at the figure, a man she knew all too well, but did not expect to see in a place like this.

"Big Brother…Fire Lord Zuko" Ursa said slowly, surprised to see her older brother. Zuko-named after the legendary Fire Lord-stood at the entrance of the room, clapping at her sister while greeting her with the same kind smile he always gave her.

Zuko was easily the most graceful and beautiful looking man she had ever met. He had an angled face, but was in no way bony, and had long black hair that went down his back, similar to her own, albeit short and his seemed to shin in the light. He was a tall, thin man, but if anyone saw him duel, they would know this man harboured more muscle and strength than what was seen at first sight.

Despite not currently attending any important meetings with the council or noble families, Zuko was dressed smarter than any man she had ever seen, in a beautiful robe of dark red and gold. Still, Ursa couldn't help but wonder if he was cold down here with such thin clothing.

"Ursa, why of all places are you down here? You'll catch your cold staying down here," Zuko asked with playful concern, though he rubbed his arms over and over. That answered her question.

"I was just practising big brother. If I neglect my practise I'll never master these skills" Ursa reminded her old brother "and if we're attacked again by the Phoenix Rebels, that could mean life or death."

Zuko looked at her silently for a moment, before letting out a loud chuckle "Here you are, who once afraid of the tiniest of insects…and now you've become such a brave and determined woman, throwing arrows at dartboards in freezing cellars."

Zuko walked forward beside Ursa and glanced at the dartboards "still, it would seem you need some work. If you were attacked by six rebels, you'd have only stopped four of them."

"I'm trying brother!" Ursa huffed, stomping her foot on the ground. "I've only had a few months practise, but I can already get two bullseyes!"

"Sorry, sorry" Zuko chuckled, holding his hands up to calm her down. "You have learnt fast…father would be proud of you."

Ursa looked towards the ground with a sad expression the moment he mentioned her father. Her father, Fire Lord Kozu, had been the world to her growing up. Her mother died while she was quite young, and her father never remarried, so he was one of the most important people in her life, along with Zuko and Tae. Those she loved were her world, her everything.

But then, that man…that monster Aku, took her father away from her, and in doing so, a part of herself.

Zuko looked at the sad expression on her sisters face, and quickly walked up to and hugged her warmly "oh..I-I'm sorry Ursa…I know fathers death is still hard on you…after all…you…"

"It's okay brother." Ursa said with a warm smile, looking up at Zuko "I'm a lot better than I used to be. I know father wouldn't want me getting sad every time I thought of him. I'll always remember and cherish my good memories with him and you….So Zuko, what brings you down here in the first place?"

"Glad you reminded me, I'd seemed to have forgotten" Zuko chuckled, releasing his hug off of his sister "we've finally confirmed a date for your marriage."

At this, she felt herself unable to reply at first, she had admittedly forgotten about that for a while. But she quickly regained herself temporarily and managed to whisper "I…I see. That's great news! So erm…when shall the marriage be?"

"Three months from now. The prince has graciously agreed to get married here, and he hopes to arrive here in a few days to help preparations," Zuko explained, but he saw her discomforting expression quickly. He always seemed to tell when she was troubled.

"Ursa…" Zuko whispered, looking sympathetically at her sister "sweet sister…I'm sorry you have to do this. Even father was reluctant to do this to you, but you must understand-"

"It's okay Zuko" Ursa interrupted, shaking her head with a warm smile "I want to help my country no matter what. With you as Fire Lord, our country will find stability and prosperity once again, and with this marriage…tension against our home will be quelled, and will help negotiations for true peace once again. If I can help achieve this, then I won't hesitate to do it."

Zuko smiled proudly at her sister, saying nothing but giving her a warm hug once again, the only answer she needed. This engagement had been made years ago, but due to political reasons-not helped at all by the death of her father-had caused this wedding to be delayed several times over, despite her and her fiancée bother being a few years into their legitimate betrothal age.

Such a wait and political issues was to be expected…she was going to marry the Prince of Omashu…

* * *

After hijacking a train, fighting off several guards, and rescuing the Fire Nations most wanted man, it was so strange that all that was left after was hours upon hours of walking.

By now for certain, the capital would've been in an uproar. Everyone expected to see Aku, the man who killed the Fire Lord, walk out the train and in mere days face execution. Instead, all they got was several knocked out guards, and one corpse burnt so bad he was unrecognisable. Aku really had little choice in the matter. The Captain was the strongest man on the train; even Aku couldn't take him lightly. Besides, he saw them on the rooftop. Even if they'd imagined to knock him out, he'd have guessed where they'd gotten off and helped formulate a search operation, something they didn't want.

Still, killing him left a bad taste in Zeo mouth. Was it because he had been a noble man amongst corrupt and cowardly aristocrats? Or was it the mere thought of killing that left the bad taste? Zeo hoped it wasn't the latter. He would be a pathetic excuse for a rebel if one mere death upset him.

The day was bright and shone down on the landscape, making the already beautiful-albeit dry looking-land look filled with life, a difficult task considering most of it was rock and sand. The sun beat down harder than usual on the Fire Nation, making the air humid or dry. Despite the heat, Zeo, Hei and Aku strode without complaint, without little sign of exhaustion or heatstroke for several hours.

Riki slowly followed, his body hunched, his mouth open as he made a pathetic sounding groan. The more he walked, the less control he seemed to have over his legs. "Are we there yet?"

"No" Zeo replied

"…Are we there yet?"

"Nope" Aku replied.

"…Are we there yet?"

"Shut up Riki" Hei replied.

"Come on guys! It's so hot today!" Riki cried out to his comrades and teacher, falling onto the ground with huge relief "can't we at least rest a while?"

The three looked back at their moaning comrade, and with a silent nod-and a sigh on Hei part-agreed. The three walked back to the slightly chubby rebel and sat besides him on the brittle floor.

"I've said many times you need to get into better shape Riki" Aku pointed out, rubbing his right shoulder as he twisted his neck, making a short but loud crack "frankly son, you're fat."

"I'm not that bad! Just a little chubby!" Riki retorted defensively, "Besides, I'm the brain of this group. Give me a wench and I can build you anything!"

"Could you build us something to get to this damn town?" Hei laughed coldly, lying down on the floor with his hand on the back of his head like a cushion. Despite his previous silence, it seemed all the walking in the sun was getting to him too. Zeo felt the same.

Zeo turned to his master and asked "master…how far are we from this town you spoke of?"

"Hmm…not too far…" Aku mumbled to himself as he stroked his goatee, trying to get a more accurate answer "…we've over half way towards a town called Hiru Town."

"Hiru Town…I think I've heard of that myself" Hei said slowly, sitting back up. Aku nodded to his eldest pupil.

"So you should. It's somewhat famous because it's the closest town to the capital in all of the Fire Nation" Aku explained "but that's not the only reason why it's famous, though they're connected."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember too!" Riki chirped enthusiastically "the town is famous for how it has faired better than most towns in the Fire Nation because of how it scavenges waste from the Capital."

"That's right…I believe someone I know made a short but accurate description of it, though right now I can't recall what it was exactly…" Hei whispered, trying hard to remember this sentence.

"I thought we would head straight for the Phoenix Rebel base, Master" Zeo pointed out "so why are we going to this town?"

"Frankly Zeo, I wanna sleep and eat" Aku laughed "besides that, I feel it necessary we get in touch with our nearest allies and inform them of my joyous escape!"

"I see. So then, when we get there, what's our next plan?" Zeo asked, always straight to the point.

Aku answered with a shrug "besides getting in touch with the Phoenix Rebels stationed there…eat, sleep and get drunk if you wanna."

Zeo nodded at the answer. It was the wise move getting in touch with the Rebels inside the town for help on getting back to HQ. None of them had any doubts about there being rebels stationed there. It was common knowledge to even the army was that there were undercover agents stationed across the nation in various areas, almost impossible to eradicate completely.

But what the army didn't know was that rebels were stationed in every village, town and city in the entire nation.

"Are you 100% certain we'll even get in without trouble?" Hei asked somewhat sceptically, pointing at his teacher "don't forget you're the most wanted man in the entire Fire Nation."

"Then we've gotta do all we can to help me not get caught" Aku replied. He suddenly sat on his knees and rubbed his hands back on the sides of his head. His long shaggy hair was caught between his fingers, and he pulled back the long hair and held it in place "Riki, take out your knife and cut off my hair. I'll cut my goatee off when I'm done too."

"Eh? But you've never cut your hair! I'm surprised you're so willing to lose it!" Riki said with open surprise. Despite that he still took his small knife from his belt and walked over to his teacher.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" Aku shrugged "I'll cry about my hair once we've won this bloody country."

* * *

"You're getting married in three months?" Tae gasped, dropping the fresh blankets in her arms. She stared in shock at the young princess as they both stood in her bedroom. Tae the maid had been cleaning her room before she had entered, but all that was forgotten when Ursa told her the big news.

Ursa nodded "yes, and the prince is coming here in a few days to help prepare."

"I-It's true then…" Tae whispered, covering her mouth I shock. For a minute, Ursa thought she was horrified and upset, but in a sudden flurry Tae smiled brightly and hugged Ursa tightly "congratulations! Oh I'm so happy for you! My little Ursa has all grown up!"

"T-Tae! You're…hurting me!" Ursa wheezed, trying to talk over Taes' giggling. Despite this though, she was happy to see Tae this happy. In all her life, Tae was the only person besides her father and brother to treat Tae normally, and in a life filled with courtesies and formalities, this was something to cherish. She was not ashamed to say that Tae was like a sister to her.

The young maid eventually released her iron like grip and smiled at the young princess "I'm sorry, but I'm just so happy to hear this! The wedding's gonna be the talk of the nation, I just know it!"

"Y-yea" Ursa giggled nervously, trying to hide her own uncertainties "so erm…what do you know about my fiancée?"

Tae seemed surprised at this question, but she quickly realised and said, "oh that's right…you've never met your fiancée. Well, I don't know much about him, but supposedly his goofy and joking nature is famous…though from what I've heard the entire Royal family of Omashu are supposed to be like that by nature. On the bright side, you're not marrying someone boring!"

"…Yea…I er guess that's something…" Ursa mumbled "…well, I'm glad you're happy Tae."

"Of course I'm happy! But…" Tae tone suddenly went softer, her face frowning "..are you happy Ursa?"

"W-what? Of course I'm happy! Why would you say that?"

"Well, honestly princes…you don't look all that happy right now."

"..Oh…" Ursa whispered, looking away from Tae. She crunched the top part of her dress in uneasiness, but what made it worse was that she couldn't understand why she felt uneasy. She knew why this marriage was important to the Fire Nation, and the good it could do for her country. She understood this and was more than willing to do it!

So why did she feel this pain within her chest?

Her thoughts were interrupted when a single soldier marched to the front door. Both Ursa and Tae turned to the soldier, looking at the mans sullen expression, and Ursa knew something was up. Perhaps it was out of annoyance, but Tae hadn't picked it up. Instead she looked angrily at the guard.

"What do you want? You've got some nerve just to walk up to the Princesses bedroom like this!" Tae growled.

"Forgive me your highness, but I have urgent news to bring to you" the man said slowly, his voice almost on the verge of trembling. Ursa knew something bad had happened now.

"What is it good sir?" Ursa asked, softly and politely. She always remembered to act formal on the outside. Inside however, she felt like she wanted to scream at the soldier to hurry up and get rid of the suspense.

Ursa almost fainted from horror when she heard the news.

"Fire Demon Aku has escaped."

* * *

The common problem for most towns and villages in the Fire Nation was that it was seriously lacking in most resources due to the huge depression after the war. Unless you lived in the Capital, almost everything was scarce, from food and water, to materials to build houses and various kinds of equipment was hard to find, making life difficult for the peasants of the nation.

Hiru Town had managed to prosper and maintain a tolerable form of living…but the way they did this was almost pathetic and disgusting.

As soon as the four entered the town, they could see just how different the town was. For starters, no house was very similar to the one stood nearby. Not so much in shape, but rather in the colours and the various patches that had obviously been repaired by using different kinds of scrap metal.

And where did this scrap metal come from? Well, if they didn't pick them out from the huge piles of scrap that were casually laid in parts of the town, they most likely went to the capital and took it directly from the Capitals wastes. That seemed to be where much of the towns resources came from, including some of its own water and food.

This was Hiru Town; the town that survived on the scraps the Capital threw. Zeo felt sick inside. If this was the only way for many to survive, then he couldn't help but wonder if death was a prettier notion. Though it seemed many wouldn't. Zeo looked across the town, and saw more people walking between the dirty streets than in just about any other town he'd been in. The population probably reached a thousand, a rarity in itself.

Aku stood forward and breathed in deep through his nostrils, releasing with a big breath out. Zeo stared at his master, he couldn't help but marvel at how different he looked with short hair and no goatee. Perhaps Zeo was just so used to his long messy hair it was queer to him. Still, Aku seemed to be the least bothered about the loss of his hair.

"Aah, smell that lads!" Aku chuckled, turning his head left and right across the dirty town "that is the smell of prosperity!"

"Smells like Ostrich-horse feces" Riki snorted, holding his nose with his fingers.

"So master, shall we go find our friends?" Zeo asked, careful how he referred to their rebel allies.

"Eh, hoping we could look around first, but we'll probably have time later, so let's go!" Aku ordered, before marching off towards the busy streets of Hiru town. At first his three students did not follow, for Hei had something to say.

"You know…I think I've just remembered the saying they had for this town" Hei stated.

"Oh really? And what might that be?" Riki asked

"The Capital eats, and Hiru Town takes the shit."


	6. Chapter 5: Hiru Town Part 2

**Chapter 5: Hiru Town Part 2**

_**9 months ago…**_

_It had been Ursa 18__th__ birthday, and she couldn't remember ever being so happy in her life._

_It had been such a wonderful day for her. Waking up to both Zuko and Tae wishing her happy birthday, finding her father their to greet her once she was dressed, and starting what could be described as the most exciting day of her life! The entire royal palace celebrated the birthday with decorations and extravagant food for every meal, the palace packed with nobles meeting to greet the now adult Princess. Ursa had never bowed so much in her life._

_What made the night wonderful was not the presents, the food, or the meeting of new people, but it was being able to spend the day with the people she knew best. Both her father and Zuko never neglected her, but they were often busy with political duties and were sometimes occupied for the whole day. It was true Tae spent much time with her, but ultimately she was still a maid, and she had work to do around the palace. There were many times when Ursa sat alone._

_Today was different, Zuko, Tae and her father were all there for her for the whole day, and it was the funnest night of her life. She knew eventually her father would marry her to some noble she may have never met, but she could forgive him for this glorious night. If this was where her childhood ended, THIS was how to go!_

_It was late at night, and the day long party had finally come to an end. Ursa walked to the throne room with the same smile she wore all day, intending to say thank you to her father for this wonderful day before going to bed. She eventually reached the throne room doors, and pushed open the throne room door._

_The pool of blood on the floor was the first thing she noticed._

_Ursa kept her face straight, looking at the man standing in front of her, his back to her, as he seemed to hold another man in his left arm. Blood dripped from that hand, and the man he held had a frozen face of pain. Ursa couldn't make out the frozen face at first, but as she stepped further in slightly, she recognised it instantly._

"_Father…" Ursa whispered, never turning from the dead mans horrified face. The assailant turned around towards her, and Ursa forced herself to turn to him and his big smile. She had seen that face before, on a wanted poster Tae had once shown her._

"_A…Aku…" Ursa whispered. Aku seemed to chuckle, and he allowed the corpse of her father to slump to the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding him as he laid still._

"_F…Father…I…" Ursa reached out towards her father, but quickly she noticed Aku, slowly walking towards her, holding the same knife he used to kill her father in his left hand. The way he walked, like he was taking his time to get to her, only made her feel more horrified of him. She tried to run, she knew she had to run, but her legs were shaking with fear. She slumped to her knees, and sat shaking weakly as the Rebel walked to her with the knife in his hand._

I'm….I'm going to die…I'm going to die…_Ursa could only think of this. The rebel got closer and closer, until she felt like he towered over her. She closed her eyes, unable to bear looking at her fathers killer anymore _Father…Zuko…somebody…

_She thought she was going to die. She truly believed Aku would strike her down with the knife that took her father. But when she heard a loud clank at her feet, she opened her eyes and saw the knife on the ground. Her eyes never left it and the blood of her father that covered it._

"_I wasn't ordered to kill you, and I don't particularly like killing women, especially those who can only cower" Aku stated, casually walking past her as he made for the entrance. No alarm had been raised. Ursa didn't notice, but the rebel had dressed as one of the servants hired specifically for the party. How he got to her father without causing alarm was hard to tell, especially in her current condition._

_Before Aku sunk into the darkness of the outside corridor and left, he turned to the Princess and said something she would never forget for the rest of her life._

"_However, I recommend you prepare yourself, because I assure you; we'll send someone to cut you and your brothers throat eventually."_

* * *

Ursa screamed, jumping up from her huge bed as she panted heavily in her pink dressing gown. She felt sweat running down her face as she was out of breath, her body shaking as she had just relieved the worst day of her life. She clawed at her gown with her fingers, and lowered her head as she began to sob quietly to herself.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. It used to be like this every night for over a month. She would relive that horrible moment over and over, the dead expression of her father, and the mocking expression of Aku. Nothing could make them memories go away at night, not even the counsel and tenderness of those close to her made her feel better. The nightmares did eventually stop, and she soon found not only some level of peace again, but a newfound determination to get stronger.

But then, the news came this afternoon of Aku escape, and all those feelings of fear and helplessness came back to her.

"Princess!" Tae called out, abruptly waking up as she threw off the bed covers of the small bed beside Ursa. When Tae saw the fragile condition Ursa had degraded to, Tae insisted she stayed the night with her to be of comfort in case of the nightmares resurfacing, which proved to be accurate. With Zuko consent, Tae moved a single bed into the room Ursa, and slept the night beside her.

Tae looked at the shaking princess, and with a sad expression, jumped out of her bed and climbed onto hers, her purple gown trailing with her. She sat up close to princess, and held her close in her arms. Ursa shaking seemed to slowly stop as her big sister-like main held her warmly and affectionately.

"It's okay…Ursa…" Tae whispered into the princesses ear "You'll be safe…Zuko will protect you…the guards will protect you….I…I'll protect you."

* * *

Zeo was always the first to wake up.

Zeo sat up from the wooden plank he had the misfortune of calling a bed tonight. He could feel the bruises from the hard mattress he had acquired trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in, one he never truly found. Zeo wasn't sure how much sleep he had gotten in the night, but he was certain that it wasn't enough.

To his left and right, Hei and Riki slept much more peacefully on the other wooden planks, much better than Zeo seemed to have. Hei slept quietly on his stomach, his arms crossed below his head as a pillow of sorts. Riki on the other hand lied on his back, snoring loudly and without any sign of discomfort from his sleep. Zeo pondered whether his snoring was part of the reason he didn't get enough sleep.

Still, Zeo had always been the first up, and he was used to working without much sleep. With a yawn and a crack of his neck, Zeo stood up from the plank he'd slept on and carefully made his way through the crowded and small storage room they had slept in. He reached for the door handle to open it, but when he heard voices on the other side he stopped himself.

"So, those are the infamous students of yours! I wonder if they're all what you crack them up to be!"

Zeo recognised the voice, the voice of someone who seemed to be tipsy 24/7. His name was Tommen, the fat, greasy haired owner of the liquor store in Hiru Town. However, he was secretly a member of the Phoenix Rebels, and secretly housed any Rebels who needed residence for the night. This didn't stop him however, from charging for it. This made Zeo angry, this man was using the Rebels just purpose as a means towards getting more money. Such behaviour was more befitting the fat and corrupt nobles in the Fire Nation capital.

Still, he had given them a safe and hidden place for the night, and he seemed to know Aku, so Zeo decided he would keep silent and suppress his anger. He would save that for the real enemy. Silently, Zeo turned his attention back to the door and listened to his teacher, Aku laugh proudly at Tommens comment.

"They're more than that, I've downplayed just how talented my adorable little students are! How many people at their age can accomplish such a high profile rescue mission…on a _moving _train?" Aku laughed loudly again. Zeo had the suspicion he was partly drunk.

"Allright, I'll acknowledge that's impressive" Tommen spoke slyly. Zeo imagined a fat smile appearing on his face just then "so…are you planning on sending them on Operation BW?"

Zeo felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of BW. It was a codename synonymous amongst the Rebels across the entire Fire Nation. It was the operation the entire Phoenix Rebels had wanted to act out for centuries, but due to the massive gap in strength between the Rebels and the Army, the lack of influence inside the army at the time, and the Avatar, the operation had never been able to be carried out. However, thanks to Akus murder of Fire Lord Kozu, along with an undisclosed event that Zeo yet knew, this was supposedly the perfect chance to act out Operation BW.

And that was the complete assassination of the Royal family, and the take over of the Fire Nation. How it would be done, when exactly it would be done, and what BW stood for, Zeo didn't know. But Zeo wanted to be a part of it and make a difference in helping the shithole he called home.

"Operation BW…" Zeo heard Aku repeat "…I'm not sure. With that operation, we're throwing a lot on the plate. We need the finest warriors amongst us for that mission."

"Didn't these kids save your ass a few days ago? While on a moving train at that!" Tommen exclaimed. For a second, Zeo felt like he could forgive the fat rebel for all his extortion.

"Tch, that's childsplay to my boys!" Aku proclaimed proudly "I don't doubt their skills in the slightest. Riki is intelligent and creative, and Hei and Zeo will one day out surpass me! But this mission requires more than physical skill."

Zeo expected to hear the fat Tommen reply, but from behind the door, all Zeo heard was a calm grunt, one that seemed to show understanding and agreement with what Aku had just said. He wished Tommen had inquired more into what Aku was suggesting, because Zeo wanted to figure out what Aku felt was holding them back.

"Speaking of those kids…" Zeo heard footsteps, moving closer and closer to the door. Zeo promptly walked back and lied back on the woodplank he slept on, turning his body to face the wall to pretend he had still been asleep and had heard none of the conversation. He hadn't been still for a second before Aku slammed open the door, shouting merrily "rise and shine brats! We've got work to do today!"

Zeo pretended to be somewhat sleepy, and slowly sat up under his quilt. Hei was much in similar, rubbing his eyes which seemed to weigh heavily on the senior student, but the young firebender still managed to get up reasonably enough. Riki on the other hand, kept on snoring.

"Wake up you idiot" Hei grumbled, wacking Riki over the head. The somewhat chubby rebel made guttering noises-almost like he was choking-as he abruptly woke up from his heavy sleeping.

"Wha-wha-what? Am I Fire Lord yet?" Riki said urgently from the surprise wake up. Everyone stared silently at him after that.

Realising he was awake, and what he had just said in front of everyone, Riki blushed and scratched his left cheek "I…I dream big."

"Well, stop dreaming and get up!" Aku commanded light heartedly. The three shuffled off the wooden planks and walked out of the storage room. Tommen waited quietly in the shop room, selling mostly the same diluted drink across most shelves. Zeo had never drunk alcohol, so he wasn't knowledgeable enough to know exactly what it was. Whatever it was though, it looked like something you'd give to poison someone.

"Alright kiddies, listen up!" Aku barked, folding his arms "we need two things: supplies, and help getting back to base. We'll split up and tackle both problems separately. Hei, you're with me on getting travel back to base. Zeo and Riki, sort out supplies."

"And just where are we gonna find someone to help us get back home?" Hei grumbled. He tended to be in his worst moods when he'd just woken up "exactly how many people in this village are also rebels?"

"Kid, you'd have a harder time finding people in this village who WEREN'T rebels, funding rebels in some way, or were silently supporting us!" Tommen said, before letting out a loud, roaring laugh.

"Wow, most of the village…" Riki laughed nervously, scratching his left ear "it'll be interesting when you guys finally revolt and take over this dump."

Zeo nodded his head "there's still quite a strong military presence in this village, more than most villages, probably since we're so close to the capital. Revolting would only be wise when the capital itself is taken over. Any earlier, and this place would be attacked by the military."

"Yea, and that ain't the only problem with this fucking village right now" Tommen grumbled. Everyone turned to the fat liquor storeowner.

"What do you mean?" Hei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Some stupid Anti-Bender punks have been causing problems across the entire village. They've already mugged five Benders in this month. Hardly any of the Benders in the town who aren't soldiers have had training, so they get their asses kicked hard" Tommen growled disgustfully, spitting on the ground.

"Ant-Bender group?" Zeo repeated, "you don't here much about them these days. Not after Avatar Korra stopped that revolt in Republic City a few centuries back."

"Tch, these guys are small time lads. You wouldn't even need your Bending to kick the crap outta them!" Aku proclaimed loudly and proudly.

"Aye, though I hear the supposed leader of their group is tough. Supposedly he's a swordsman who beat five soldiers up single-handily. He's called 'Shu the Feral', though who he is and what he looks like remains a mystery."

"A mystery you kids shouldn't get involved in" Aku laughed. He went to the shelf and grabbed some money Tommen had left for him, handing it to Riki "there's your change. Make sure to get enough water and rations to accommodate the trip."

"Got it!" Riki saluted "do you want us make sure it's clean water?"

"Riki, everything in this town comes from the Capitals waste, and I don't think the capital pisses out clean water," Hei said sarcastically.

* * *

Fire Lord Zuko personally inspected the carriage that was supposed to bring the Demon Rebel Aku, the murderer of his father, to the capital for his execution.

By the time he got there, the carriages were being cleaned out for any possible evidence that might even so much _hint _where Aku had gone, but it seemed that whoever had helped him escaped had been careful not to leave such things. This was a professionally and well planned rescue operation, and the Fire Nation had been completely beaten by it.

Behind Zuko, stood a few dozen soldiers, ready intensively for Zuko to give his command. Zuko suspected he would need to make quick and decisive actions once he inspected the train, and that was only possible if there were people there to hear his command.

Zuko stepped up to the carriageway when he saw to soldier carefully stepped down two ladders, stepping off of the top of the carriage. They held a large white cloth in both hands, and were careful not to drop the contents on the cloth, a completely scorched corpse, unrecognisable as to who it once was.

"This…corpse…was the Captain, correct? What was his name?" Zuko asked the two soldiers, stepping up to them. The two soldiers stood at attention, but Zuko noticed-and forgave-a lax in their bodies as they looked sadly down at the corpse.

"Zue Fire Lord Zuko….Captain Zue, one of the finest warriors in the entire army." One soldiers said slowly, painfully.

"Any family? Parents, wife, children? I will see them personally to offer my condolences."

"I believe his parents have passed away your majesty. As for a wife and child, he had neither. He was very dedicated to his career as a soldier." The second soldier almost grumbled at the end. Both soldiers seemed wounded by the death of the Captain, a man who had been a friend of many, and respected by much more.

Zuko closed his eyes "no one to grieve for his death, so we gentlemen, must do it for him instead" Zuko held up his left hand to his face in a sort of pray. One mimicked by the two soldiers. After a minute of silence, Zuko opened his eyes, and turned around, facing several soldiers standing behind him. He swung his left arm up, his cloak blowing with him, as he seemed ready to boom a command.

"I want the entire land surrounding the capital searched high and low, leave no stone unchecked. It has only been a day since he escaped, so he could not have gone far!" Zuko commanded. His father had once told him the secret to leading your people was to capture their undivided attention, and Zuko had a natural charisma that fuelled his every word and command. If Fire Lord Zuko spoke, people always listen.

"Here me now honourable soldiers of the Fire Nation!" Zuko boomed. He didn't shout, but his voice was perfectly clear to everyone "for as long as Aku lives, this land cannot even begin to find prosperity. I want him hunted down like the monster he is!"


	7. Chapter 6: Hiru Town Part 3

**Chapter 6: Hiru Town Part 3**

Shu the Feral was a name that had circulated across Hiru Town, but very few knew who he was exactly and what he looked like. Many people suspected he was some gigantic guy with lots of body hair, a frightening face, and a gigantic weapon that could slice half a dozen people at once. People imagined he stayed around the rougher-well, rough by Hiru Town's standards-so most tried to stay away from such areas if possible.

The only part of that description that was accurate was the frightening face. Shu seemed to have a face that even when in neutral, looked like a man ready to slice another man in two, with his eyelids always close together in a 24/7 glare, and the almost bloodthirsty smiles that he sometimes wore, even if it they weren't meant to be. His nickname 'Feral' was a somewhat accurate one.

Besides that though, the real Shu looked nothing like the character the inhabitants of Hiru Town imagined he looked like. She was a skinny young man of 17, with untidy black hair that had splits all over it. He wore a purple shirt and pants, both of which were covered in sewn up patches where cuts to the clothe once were, while strapped to his back was a single Katana, the sheath old and lost much of its colouring, making most of it a blandish brown colour.

This young, skinny and obviously poor swordsman was Shu the Feral.

And he was currently sweeping a café floor.

"The kitchen floor's nearly done old lady!" Shu said with a small laugh, making it sound softer than usual. He spoke to one of the eighty year old owners of this café, a short woman whose hair had gone grey in age, tied back into a bun and her face gentle but wrinkled with age. She smiled when she saw Shu working hard to keep her floor clean.

"Oh thank you dear! You've been a real help to us old timers you know" The old lady chuckled. Her husband, a man with short grey hair walked in, carrying burnt scraps of food. Despite his age though, the man was muscular, still someone not to take lightly in a brawl.

"Nothing at all madam. Just paying my debts. I would've died had you two not picked me off of that street and fed me" Shu shrugged, recalling the day he met the couple.

* * *

"_Honey! Come quick!"_

"_What is it dear?" mumbled the old male café owner, not moving away from the dirty carrot he was cutting._

"_There's a man outside on the street starving to death!" shouted his wife, from the entrance of the café itself._

"_How is that anything new?"_

"_But he's on the floor, making groaning noises! We can't just leave him out here to die!" the old lady insisted. With a sigh, the old man rubbed his hands on his mouldy brown apron, walked out the kitchen, and towards his wife, who was staring worryingly at the boy lying the street._

_The elderly café owner looked cautiously at the boy. He could've easily been faking it, people were known to go to higher extremes to get food nowadays. But one look at the boy showed he was genuine trouble. Lying on his back, his lips were cracked from dehydration and his eyes barely kept open. He lied on his back, but the man could hear the gurgling of his stomach. Not to mention his clothes were torn and dirty with patches of mud._

_Still, the old man did not like the fact he carried a sword._

"_F…Food…please…" Shu whispered, his voice raspy and in desperate need of liquids down his throat. The old café owner stayed silent for a moment, before with a defeated sigh turned to his wife _

"_Honey, get him some water and a few rice balls" said the elderly man. With a satisfied nod, his elderly wife rushed in to fetch the food and water. Suddenly, the old man felt a hand grab his ankle, and he quickly looked down to see Shu's hand, with Shu looking up at him with a big smile._

"_Thanks! Can I also have some sauce on those rice balls, and some pumpkin pies, and some bean salad, and some ostrich-horse stew! And, and-"_

"_DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK!"_

* * *

"If you guys hadn't fed me back then, I'd be hiding my face from Koh the Face Stealer right about now!" Shu laughed loudly. He then pointed down to his sewn up pants "and you fixed up my clothes too! After everything you've done for me, how many sweeps of the floor does it take pay my debt?"

"…20 years" the male café owner grunted when his wife elbowed him in the ribs "forget what he said dear. You've done more than enough to pay us back. You've been such a big help to us old timers! Feel free to leave when you want."

"In that case, it'll be when I leave Hiru Town" Shu said. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly "I've…kinda gotten into a few fights while I was here."

"So I heard" the old man grunted, his face darkening "picking fights with Fire Nation soldiers is not a smart move. Thank god they don't know you're here, or that WE helped you! What the hell were you thinking?"

"These three guards were picking on this one guy because he couldn't Firebend" Shu said in a serious tone "I reminded them that having Firebending doesn't automatically make you stronger."

"So that's it, huh?" the elderly male café owner said sceptically "you helped that guy out and went against soldiers because he couldn't firebend?"

"Honey…you're being too harsh on the boy" the elderly wife complained

"Hey, what can I say old man" Shu shrugged, turning away to the back door that led out of the shop.

"Us weak non-benders have to look out for each other."

* * *

"Hei said there wasn't any point trying to get clean water, but I'm not sure I wanna buy water that stinks of piss."

Zeo listened half-heartedly to Riki bargain with the owner of a market stall. Though surprisingly, this certain stall was a few streets away from where the actual Market area was, and it was a noticeably bigger stall at that. Zeo figured this stall owner-a skinny man with a small moustaches and quick glaring eyes-made better money than most.

Most of Zeo attention was away from the stall, and to the street entertainer, a young man with long black hair on the opposite side of the street, juggling five sticks in front of a group of watchers. Amongst the watchers were a children, who despite their ragged clothes and dirt across their bare feet, were smiling widely as the juggler suddenly lit up the sticks on fire when each one touched his left hand. Despite being on fire, he continued to juggle the sticks to the crowds applause and amazement.

Though few were actually able to give him money.

"Listen kiddo, this ain't the bloody capital. Chances of finding crystal clean water is like finding a Lion turtle" the stall owner growled "but I wouldn't sell piss, even it was nobleman piss."

Riki sighed, and held up four flasks "please fill these up for us then."

As the stall owner went to fill up the flasks in the barrel of yellow water, Riki turned his attention to the food that was available on the stall. Most of it was fruit, dirty and bruised, but it looked edible. Riki took one look at the meat available, and made a face when he saw footprints on one of the small carcasses. He figured they'd best stay with the fruit.

"Hey Zeo, which fruit do you think we should get?" Riki asked, causing Zeo to turn his attention away from the entertainer. Zeo looked down on the stalls offering and hummed

"Hmm…we should take what apples and bananas he has left, even those dirtier ones, we can probably wash some of the dirt off. Let's take a few plums as well" Zeo suggested.

"Doesn't Master Aku hate plums?"

"Yeah…exactly."

CRASH

Zeo span around in a split second to where the crash came from. It came from where the crowd had watched the entertainer, only now that crowd had dissipated when three large young adults, all three dressed in similar coloured attire, signifying their status as a gang, had suddenly walked up and knocked the now frightened entertainer to the ground. The three thugs looked down at the entertainer with mocking smiles.

"You've got some guts punk to bend on our turf" the thug at the front said, while the two behind him sniggered "we don't take kindly to your kind in these parts! Don't you know Shu the Feral owns these parts of the town now? Maybe we should take you to him!"

"Ah geez…" Riki sighed, rubbing the back of his head "…that fat Tommen was right. We should probably not get involved and cause a scene Zeo-"

Riki suddenly noticed that Zeo was no longer there.

The first thug, who was much larger and muscular than other two grabbed the terrified entertainer by the collar and lifted him up to his face "Y'know, there's honestly no point bothering Shu Sensei with trash like you, so we'll save him the trouble and kick your ass now!"

"Excuse me" Zeo said formally, tapping the first thug on the shoulder. All three of the thugs turned around and stared daggers at Zeo "what do you want? Can't you see we're busy?"

"Sorry, I just wanted you to know that I admire you three for what you're doing." Zeo said, bowing to the three.

"R-really?" the thug on the left- an older, bald headed man said surprisingly, while the other two thugs smiled slightly.

"Yes, I think it's admirable you act tough with your conditions."

"Con…ditions? What conditions?"

"The condition of having no balls."

It took a moment for the three thugs to register what Zeo had just said to them, but when it did, the three passive faces quickly turned to faces of pure rage, the first thug letting go of the entertainer, who immediately sprinted away from the four and off the street.

"You…little shit!" the bald headed thug roared, reaching out to grab Zeo by the neck. Zeo reacted quickly, ducking under his massive arms and grabbing him by the waist. Almost without difficulty, Zeo swung the large man over himself and sent him flying into the air, landing hard on the ground below with a mighty crash.

"Bastard!" the other two thugs cursed. The third thug, a younger man with his hair in a ponytail, swung his left fist at Zeo face, but Zeo simply sidestepped and pushed the swinging fist gently with his right hand. The thug was sent flying forward, but not before Zeo shoved his left leg directly into his, causing the man to flip in mid air and land directly on top of the already downed thug.

The first thug, shocked to see his two friends toppled with ease, reached inside his robe and was about to take out a small knife, but Zeo quickly swung his hand into his face, and produced a blast of fire that hovered in his hand. The thug fell to the ground, his legs shaking from nearly having his face burnt. Zeo looked down at disgustfully.

"Next time you want to pick on a firebender…" Zeo put out the fire in his hands "…try to pick on one that can fight back."

And with that, Zeo turned and left the group.

* * *

"I don't know about you Hei, but I LOVE market stalls!"

Hei sighed at his energetic masters proclamations. It always amazed him how he, a sarcastic and often quiet kid was picked by this loud and energetic legend. Come to think of it, none of his students really matched Aku at all. Zeo was just like him, only his scars ran much deeper than his own, and while Riki was a lot more carefree than them, he had no firebending to call his own, only his knack for technology.

And yet, these four misfits had created what could arguably be called a family.

Hei followed his master down the busy market stalls, shoving past people as they trailed through the crowded street. Hei watched his master, and felt how odd it was his long hair was gone, now only a clean cut and without his goatee. He'd always had long hair, it honestly suited his rebellious stance, and in many ways became a stereotype for the Phoenix Rebels. Aku was that much of a figure in today's society.

Still, it seemed to be for the better, because nobody gave him a second look, most thankfully of all the guards on patrol. That was something Hei had noted as they entered the market area…the growth of Fire Nation soldiers in the area. They looked so out of place, not because of the spears they carried, but by how _clean _and new their clothes were. None showed any sign of decay or dirt, their armours shining brightly in the reflection of the beating sun. Amongst these crowds of people dressed in broken and tatty clothes, it was a painful reminder where money went to nowadays.

"Where's the contact with the Spirit orb master?" Hei asked Aku, careful to whisper.

"Tommen said at the end of this street, he's the owner of the pottery shop" Aku explained.

"Are we sure the guy has a Spirit orb?" Hei asked his master urgently. Aku turned around to him with a smile.

"Well if not, we're gonna have a hard time getting home" Aku laughed loudly, earning a groan from his eldest students, who rubbed his face in his right hand.

SMASH

Aku and Hei looked up urgently from where the sound of something smashing, the entire street having gone silent to watch too. To their right, two Fire Nation guards were huddled around one particular stall; the said stall had just been knocked over by one of the guards. He was the only one who face was visible with the mask off, and his square jawed face growled in disgust.

"God woman, are you trying to poison me!" snarled the guard down to the frightened stall owner. She was a young woman, her hair in two buns on each side, but like many people she looked malnourished. Her stall had been selling small biscuits, which made it seem stranger she herself looked so thin.

"You okay their Jess? Your face has gone purple" one of the other guard laughed. He sounded older than the other, and took amusement in the others tantrums.

"This stupid bitch nearly poisoned me with her crap!" the soldier spat, turning to the woman "and this is after she had the balls to ask me to pay!"

"P-please sir…" the woman begged weakly, holding her hands together "I-I'm sorry if the food upsets you…but, no one has complained about my bis-"

The soldier slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

Hei nearly snapped forward at the guard, but Aku grabbed his hand and looked at him with a seriousness he rarely showed him "No."

"You want me to just stand here while they beat on a harmless woman?"

"If we attack these guards, all of the other guards on this street will see us, and we'll have the entire towns regiment after us! They'll then figure out who I am and then we'l have the entire _Army _after us!" Aku growled "we cannot get spotted now!"

"But…" Hei almost whimpered. He knew his master was right, they could not draw attention to themselves, especially soldiers attention. But seeing that woman, slowly standing back up, her left cheek bright red, made Hei feel sick.

The worst part was her expression…it was completely passive, like this wasn't the first time it had happened to her.

"God…if I get Diarrhoea because of that shit, they'll be hell to pay!" the guard threatened, spitting on the counter before he turned and walked down the street alongside the fellow guard. As the two left, the crowd began to mumble, and not too long did the street return to how it was before the commotion.

"I feel…so helpless" Hei whispered, clenching his fists "was there nothing we could do for her?"

Aku looked at Hei, and said, "There is now". Aku walked towards the young stall owner, who was silently picking up the food that had dropped onto the floor, and knelt down beside.

"Here madam, let me help you clean this up." Aku said with a warm smile. He then reached to the ground and helped the young girl pick up the food. The young girl smiled at him warmly, and whispered thank you.

Hei looked at them for a second, before stepping over to help his master and the young girl. He silently promised to himself he would stop such things from happening ever again.

* * *

"Master Shu! Please help us!"

Shu was about to enter the café back entrance where he was working to pay off his debt, when suddenly the three thugs who Zeo had beaten up appeared on the street, their knees on the ground and their heads bowed. Shu looked at them with a hint of confusions, before sighing and turning to them.

"Biggs, Wedge, Ward, what do you want?" Shu mumbled, rolling his left arm around "you guys look like you've been raped in the asses or somethin'"

The largest thug, the one called Ward, stumbled at the remark "Well…err…Master Shu…"

"Stop calling me "Master". It's annoying."

"Y-yes! Well, you see mas-I mean we were patrolling your territory, and we spotted this punk Firebending on your street!"

"Since when has this been "MY" territory?" Shu growled, the three thugs trembling. With a sigh, he said, "go on."

"Well sir…" mumbled Biggs, the bold headed thug "…we were promptly gonna show this guy what we do to Firebenders, and then-"

"Before you continue, what was this Firebender doing exactly?"

The youngest thug, Wedge, spoke "he was entertaining children!"

Shu kicked Wedge in the face.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Shu shouted, his face turning to a murderous glare. The three thugs huddled together, even Wedge, whose nose had been busted open and was bleeding out of each nostrils "I attack Firebenders that pick on others! I don't hurt innocent Firebenders. You guy's are just as worse as the Firebenders you claim to hate!"

"B-but Master Shu!" Ward trembled, forgetting he wasn't allowed to call him that "we never got chance to beat him up. Some other punk came over and beat us all up!"

"R-really?"

"Yea!" Biggs nodded quickly "he was a Firebender, but the guy didn't even use it against us! He used this really strange hand to hand combat style I'd never seen before! He was really tough!"

Shu looked down at the three pathetic thugs in consideration, thinking over all that had been said. Shu couldn't be bothered to take on small fries, they were just too boring, but for a while Shu had wanted to find a Firebender who was not only talented, but was not easy to scare. This guy they were talking about had taken them out without using his Bending art and left them in a frightened state. He was certainly not some half assed noblemen who thought his status made him a better fighter than everyone else.

_This guy might alleviate the boredom I've been feeling lately. _Shu said with a notion of excitement. Shu knelt besides Ward, Wedge and Biggs, patting Wedge softly on the head as a vicious smile appeared on his lips.

"Tell me more about this friend of yours."


	8. Chapter 7: Hiru Town Part 4

**Chapter 7: Hiru Town Part 4**

Shu listened quietly to the three thugs who had followed him like a dog does its owner ever since he came to Hiru Town, Biggs, Wedge and Ward. They were explaining their recent run in with a Firebender who not only kicked their asses, but didn't even use his Bending Art to do so. Listening to how these three started this mess made Shu want to smash them all in their faces. They were twisting what he fought for! It was no secret Shu disliked the Bending arts, but he would never attack innocent Benders, only those who abused their art.

Still, he restrained himself just this once. Whoever beat these three up was tough…and that meant he would be fun to fight.

"So, that's the whole story Maste- I mean Shu sir!" Biggs corrected abruptly "we're sure he was about your age, and he had scruffy hair like you too, only his was longer. He wore this red jacket and pants, with this scruffy black shirt."

"Right…anything else noticeable about him?"

"Yea…even when he was fighting us, that bored, almost emotionless, expression never left his face. It was like he was looking down on us!" Ward spat.

Shu rubbed the few strands of hair on his chin and hummed "looking down huh…well, those kinds of people are the ones I really like to fight. They think their powers makes them invincible…" Shu licked his lips and grinned "…so it makes their expression when they're defeated so satisfying."

"That's awesome Master!" Wedge exclaimed happily, his face lighting up "I beat you'll kick his ass easily! He probably can't Bend that well, so that's why he didn't use it!"

"Don't be so certain of that Wedge" Shu grumbled back, turning his body around away from the two, ready to walk off into the street "there's probably two reasons he didn't use his Firebending. Either he didn't want to hurt you, or he was confident enough that he knew he wouldn't need them."

"Well…which one do you think it is, sir?"

"Dunno. Could be both" with a smile, Shu showed his fang-like teeth "but I really hope it's the latter."

* * *

"Oh man, Oh man, Oh man, Oh man, Oh man! We are so dead Zeo!"

Zeo watched his portly comrade pant and run in front of him down the quiet street they were walking down. Zeo noted this area was not a part of the market or any form of business, strictly houses for the towns populations…and by houses, that meant the rundown shacks created from various leftovers.

Zeo caught up to Riki and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Riki. Nothing bad is gonna happen." Riki span around and glared at Zeo with a pale, horrified expression.

"Easy for you to say, Mr I-don't-give-a-damn-I-just-took-out-three-thugs-even-though-Master-said-don't-cause-any-trouble!"

"…My name is Zeo."

"Damn it Zeo!" Riki exclaimed, grabbing him by the shoulders "don't you get it? Master told us not to get into any trouble so we could keep a low profile! We don't want the Fire Nation army on our tails!"

"I'm sure the Fire Nation won't be aroused by one small street fight, Riki" Zeo retorted, pushing off Riki's hand. He had to inwardly admit though, watching Riki panic like this was slightly amusing. He got so easily worked up "relax Riki. There were no guards around, and if those thugs are smart enough, they won't cause any trouble."

"Yea, like those three looked 'smart enough'" Riki shoulders slumped with a defeated sigh "I hope you're right Zeo. I just wanna get back to base as soon as possible."

Zeo nodded. He too wanted to get back to base too. For a Phoenix Rebel, that was probably the only place that could be considered safe. And even then, a full on invasion by the Fire Nation would likely destroy it.

Though first they'd have to find it, and for centuries they had been unable to do that.

As Riki turned around and walked down the residential street, Zeo was about to follow, when something on the wall to the right caught his attention. He turned and looked at a tiny poster pinned to the wall, the only poster on the wall. You didn't waste paper in this country unless you were noble; therefore this poster came from the Noble part of the Fire Nation.

On inspection, it was a poster Zeo had seen several times before.

**AVATAR WHEREABOUTS: ANY INFORMATION IS TO BE REPORTED TO THE NEAREST STATION.**

Zeo was drawn to the poster and its content. It was a painful reminder of another withstanding issue within the Fire Nation, like they were short on those. The issue being that ever since Avatar Teresa was slain by an unknown assailant-many people suspected Aku. Even Zeo had his suspicions-her successor had never been found by the capital or the Fire Nation Sages, though said latter barely existed due to the 100-year war.

This was an almost irreparable setback for the Fire Nation. It was hoped the next Avatar reincarnation from the Fire Nation would help rebuild the broken trust with the Water Tribes, the Earth Kindgom, and what little remained of the Air Nomads. But when the short interval between the death of one Avatar and the next is reborn, no baby was marked as the next Avatar. It is said when the Avatar is found, he and his family is sent to the Capital and given nobility status, despite their former status. Their raised close to the Royal Family so that they're effectively kept safe.

And no doubt raised to favour the Royal Family and support them in any possible uprising, though as Roku proved, that didn't always work. Still, Zeo felt there a small blessing in the new Avatar being missing.

As Zeo pondered over the current state of affairs, an image snapped before his eyes. A memory from his younger days, a simpler time, a happier time. The day he first learnt of the Avatar.

_**12 years ago…**_

"_What's the Avatar, sis?"_

_Sakurai looked over at her five year old brother as she held a broken sandal in their rundown house. The said house was only one dirty room on an equally rundown street. A thin grey carpet kept infestations from crawling up into the flat, but it made for a painful mattress, making the already cold nights with their thin blankets virtually unbearable sometimes. Zeo and Sakurai often cuddled together just to make it through the night._

_This was all they could afford, so they slept, ate and worked in the same room. They ran a sandal repair shop, where customer could come to have their broken sandals fixed, which was surprisingly more often than one would think at first. The two siblings made enough money to survive…barely. In fact, if Zeo had been a little older, he would've questioned how his sister could afford the rent as well as food and clothes for themselves._

_He would've also asked why Sakurai would sometimes go to their Tenants own house …and would spend a few hours alone in there with him. Did they play a game?_

_Sakurai smiled warmly at her younger brother, and placed down the sandal with a broken string in her hands. She stood and walked up to her little brother, who sat leaning back on the wall, holding a small red ball that bounced softly on the ground. It was his favourite-his only-toy. Sakurai sat beside the young Zeo and reached her hand around his neck, cuddling her little brother affectionately._

"_The avatar…well, he's the worlds hope Zeo" Sakurai explained slowly, thinking how best to describe it to her little brother._

"_The worlds hope…" Zeo repeated, but his voice was a whisper of confusion "…I don't get it sis."_

_Sakurai chuckled "I guess that wasn't a very clear way of explaining it. The simplest way of explaining the Avatar is that he's the only person alive that can bend all four elements."_

"_Really?" Zeo gasped in awe. He'd only recently learnt he could firebend, and that had sent him into a hysterical fit of excitement. The idea someone could bend all four elements was beyond awesome "that is so cool!"_

"_It sure is. When the Avatar masters all four elements, he's an unstoppable force that can knock down any opponent. Even entire armies can't match him in a battle" Sakurai stated "and when one Avatar dies, he is reincarnated into another person, pretty much making him immortal."_

"_Whoa…" Zeo whispered. This avatar was sounding more and more awesome by the minute. Still, there was one bit he did not understand "but sis, why did you say the Avatar was the worlds hope?"_

_Sakurai stared silently at her brother for a moment, before she smiled again "because Zeo, even with all his power, the avatar never uses his power unjustly. He fights for the people, for their well being and happiness, and does not allow people to influence his views on justice. He's the only person who stands higher than royalty, and when the Avatar has mastered his training, an era of peace always begins!"_

"_Awesome! So, does that mean things haven't always been bad?"_

"_What do you mean sweetie?"_

"_You know, everyone's so hungry and dirty. Before the last avatar died, was this place a much cleaner and happier place?" Zeo asked._

_Sakurai gasped slightly at the young boys response. Once his comment sank in, she looked sadly at her brother. Even though he was so young, he knew their life was poor and harsh._

"_Well…it's a little different for us dear" Sakurai giggled nervously "you see, the Fire Nation made a mistake…a mistake so horrible we're paying for it centuries after it ended. A mistake so bad not even three generations of Avatars could repair it."_

"_Oh…" Zeo previously lit up face sank, looking down at the ground sadly. With the same expression, he looked up and asked "then…why is everyone in town so excited about the next avatar if he can't help us?"_

"_Ah, so this is where this came from" Sakurai chuckled, cuddling her little brother a little "well, the reason everyone is excited is because the next avatar was born in the Fire Nation."_

"_But…why does that make everyone so excited?"_

"_Because it's our chance Zeo! Our chance to earn back the rest of the worlds trust and respect" Sakurai exclaimed "people like the Phoenix Rebels…they're not helping our country at all. They're just ruining our countries image even more, but if we raise an Avatar, we'll break that image and only then can we reform our country."_

"_If the Avatar is so important then…why can't we find him? That's why everyone is so upset in town!" Zeo asked urgently. Sakurai gasped at the sentence, a shock of dread seemed to flow into her face, and she stared nervously down at her brother._

"_Maybe…maybe the Avatars family…wants him…or her, to grow up in a normal environment. To learn how to love, to laugh, to cry with those who love him the most" Sakurai's voice degenerated to a small faint whisper as she spoke, her lower lip almost trembling. _

_Zeo suddenly felt Sakurai's arms curl around his small body, pulling him in close to her warm chest. Zeo wasn't sure why she'd suddenly became so emotional, but really he didn't care. Only Sakurai's hug felt this warm, this inviting, this safe, he couldn't help hug her by the waist tightly and hold on, never wanting to let go. She was all he had in this world, and he wouldn't trade her for anyone else._

"_And maybe…" Sakurai whispered into his ear "…maybe they just don't want to lose someone so precious to them."_

* * *

Zeo snapped back into the present, blinking his eyes rapidly and shaking his head. He looked to his left and saw Riki was no longer on the street anymore. Zeo scolded himself mentally, slapping himself once in the face. He'd been thinking on the past again. He had to stop doing that. Dwelling on the past only caused him to long for the quiet, peaceful days with his sister. Even though they were poor, there was always and abundance of happiness and peace, like nothing could come and harm them.

But the Fire Nation army came…Nameda village was gone…his sister was dead.

Zeo took one last look at the Avatar poster, and promptly strode off. It would be nice to think that the Avatar would come and save them all from their plight. Maybe if Teresa hadn't died the Nameda incident would never have happened. But the fact is the Avatar was not around, and there was no great will that was going to save us. In the end, it was up to the people to stand up and fight against the injustices of the world. As Aku had told him many times, why waste your time praying and wishing for something when you could achieve it with your own two hands?

Besides, recent centuries had shown that the Avatar was rather unreliable.

* * *

"Welcome sir, to my humble pottery shop!"

Aku and Hei walked into the small pottery shop, off the bustling market street they had walked down. The young woman who'd been harassed by the guards was okay now, her stall fixed and a much brighter expression thanks to their kind assistance. The two had now entered a somewhat cramped shop with pottery -ranging from pots to Urns- filling the number of tables on both sides of the room. Nobody else was in the shop. Perfect.

Aku walked straight to the desk and faced the elderly shop owner, a midget of a man with a crooked nose and think eyebrows. He coughed into one hand- his other holding a cane- and grinned, revealing his last remaining three teeth "so good sir, how may I help you today? Does any of my work pique your interest?"

Aku rubbed his chin with a hum "hmm…nothing here I'm afraid fits my tastes" Aku placed his left elbow on the desk and leaned in, mumbling "do you have anything that…will make Tommen give up alcohol?"

The elderly shop owners' grin slowly lowered itself like the curtains in a play. His face became a cautious frown as he stared at the two for a slow half a minute, carefully considering what to do next. "who sent you?"

"Tommen, of the very monthly password."

With a single nod, the elderly man jumped off his seat and turned around. "Well…I do believe I might have something in the back. Would you care to step inside?"

"Glad to" Aku chuckled, and followed the old man inside, with Hei promptly following. Hei assumed Tommen told him the password. It was a standard protocol for the undercover Phoenix Rebels. Every month they'd meet up and create a password that all Rebels would use to acknowledge fellow Rebels. It was usually something obscure, such as the current months password. Who'd go to a pottery shop to help alcohol addiction?

It was a good thing Tommen and Aku were old friends, or else finding fellow Rebel agents may have been trouble. Though trouble was something quite common for the four of them. Still, a change of pace was always welcoming, and Hei felt a little relaxed as he and Aku followed the old man down the narrow staircase. It was like they were burrowing into the earth, the walls and floor carved out from the earth itself. It seemed stable…ish.

After climbing down the staircase for several minutes (the staircase wasn't long, but the elderly shop owner took forever to climb down) the three rebels found themselves in a small cave-like room, it's only source of light from a torch burrowed into the rocky wall. In the centre of this room was a small round table covered over with a bright purple cloak.

And placed upon that, was a shiny glass ball.

The elderly rebel trotted to the table and slowly managed to sit himself upon one of the small stools surrounding the table. He raised his hands and encircled them around the glass ball, waving them slowly around its side, like a cosmic force was vibrating from out of it. It would've been more accurate to say the opposite was happening.

"Spirit orb…guide my spirit…" the old rebel whispered, slowly touching both sides of the ball with his hands. He then slowly lifted his head back, looking up to the top of the room.

And then, his eyes started to glow white. His pupils were no longer visible.

"This is gonna take a while…" Aku yawned, stepping forward and plopping himself on one of the stools, resting his legs upon another. Hei stayed standing up, never letting his eyes leave the old man. He had never seen this action done before, but he knew very well what the old man was doing.

Energybending.

"This is Phoenix Rebel Yaki stationed within Hiru Town….I am contacting HQ to notify that Phoenix Rebels Aku, Hei, Zeo and Riki have arrived in Hiru Town and have been kept hidden from the enemy…" Yaki stated. He was not talking to Hei or Aku, but to someone manning another crystal ball

murmured, his head rolling forward into its usual position. His eyes no longer glowed white, the pupils returning. With a few blinks to return his vision, the old rebel stared at Aku.

"Aku, The Phoenix Lord has been waiting for you with his own glass ball. They've asked that you contact the Phoenix Lord immediately, and give him your report directly" Yaki explained. With a relaxed grunt, Aku stepped off his seat and walked over to the glass ball. Like the old man, he placed his hands around the ball, trying to concentrate the energy within him to direct it into the ball.

"I ain't done this in a while. Hope I'm not too sloppy" Aku sighed. Hei figured he was being modest. He must've been better than the old man, because he'd already seemingly channelled the energy within his body correctly, for his hands were placed upon the ball.

Exactly like the old man, Aku tossed his head back, and like a candle lighting up, his eyes suddenly glowed a dazzling white, the pupils missing once more. Hei knew he would be like this for a few moments; talking directly to the Phoenix Lord was never a one-minute conversation. Inwardly, Hei couldn't help but envy his laid back master for such an honoured privilege.

Very few spoke directly to the leader of the Phoenix Rebels.

* * *

In a narrow alley darkened by the shade of the buildings, the three thugs Biggs, Wedge and Ward walked close by, almost huddled together in the narrow space of the alley. Ward, the largest of the group, walked in front with a hardened expression that showed no doubts. Straddling behind him was Biggs and Wedge, who in turn had much more timid and unsure faces.

"Er…Ward bro? You sure it was the right thing to tell Shu sensei? Maybe we should've just forgotten this ever happened." Biggs suggested, earning him a scowl from Ward.

"Hell no! That cocky son of a bitch thought he was better than us non benders, just like the rest of 'em! We can't let anyone in this town get away with that!" Ward growled.

"B-but…I kinda doubt all Benders think that…" Wedge stuttered "…maybe beating up every bender we see was wro-"

Wedge cried in shock when the much larger Ward grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. Ward glared daggers up at the frightened youth, bringing him closer to his face "have you forgotten that it was those damn Firebenders that killed our parents? The hell I won't! So long as we stay with the great Shu the Feral, we'll take down any Bender we meet!"

"Did I just hear you say Shu the Feral?"

In a sudden flourish, Ward cried out when a gigantic arm smashed through the metal wooden wall of the building the youths were behind. In the same motion, the giant hand grabbed Ward completely by the throat, and sent him flying into the wall, choking the thug with one hand while Wedge and Biggs could only stare in horror. Ward was considered big, but this mans hand was giant sized.

Another crash from the wall, and the head of the giant man could be seen. He had long black hair and black beard that was incredibly untidy, looking like it hadn't been groomed for months. The man had round features, but was incredibly muscular and very tall. He was very likely crouching inside the building he stood in.

"Did you punks just say Shu the Feral?" the giant man spoke with a deep, threatening tone. He glared at Biggs and Wedge for a split second, but the murderous glare was enough to make that split second feel like hours "how do you know that bastard?"

"W-we…" Ward choked, his face having gone pale from asphyxiation, and partly from fear "…ha-have nothing…t-t-to do with him."

"Don't lie to me you little punk!" the giant man yelled, slamming Ward once into the wall behind, Ward crying with agony upon impact "I won't forgive that little bastard for what he did to me! I've lost everything because of him, so the least I will do is take his life! Now talk!"

Another crash, and Biggs and Wedge were forced stumbling backwards. When the two regained their balance, they-along with Ward-saw the giant, intimidating mans left arm.

On his left arm, there was no hand, but what looked a cannon.


	9. Chapter 8: Hiru Town Part 5

**Chapter 8: Hiru Town Part 5**

Everything was white.

In a single moment, the dark surroundings of the old Phoenix Rebels cellar evaporated and were replaced by a white void that seemed endless. There was no footing, and yet Aku felt solid ground on his feet. Aku took a few steps back and forth, waiting patiently for the Phoenix Lord to appear. He wished he hurried though, Aku hated staying in this world of nothingness, and it left his physical body defenceless.

_**"It's been a while, Aku."**_

Aku turned around to the voice behind him. Standing there did not look like a person, but was in fact more bright white, only this one having lines shaped to create a life sized body. It had no face, no fingers, and no distinct features. It was almost like a white, living shadow. But Aku knew who it was, and with a smile he waved.

"Yo boss, long time no see! It's been, what, a year since we last spoke?" Aku asked.

"_**I do believe so, yes"**_ The Phoenix Lord replied. Whenever he spoke, a sound almost like heavy wind vibrated in the endless white world, making it near impossible to distinguish his voice _**"I do believe congratulations are in order, for killing Fire Lord Kozu."**_

"You're too kind" Aku said drolly, bowing once "shame Princess Ursa caught me in the act. I might've gotten away without being found."

"_**If you had killed the Princess, then you wouldn't have been a problem."**_

"Sorry, but I've got a thing about killing women."

"_**You helped kill Avatar Teresa." **_The Phoenix Lord pointed out.

"I didn't pull the trigger though." Aku retorted.

"_**Hmph. Chivalry won't win a nation. I hope you're students haven't adopted it too" **_The Phoenix Lord grumbled. However, he then said, _**"Speaking of your students, you've trained them well. They rescued you and covered your tracks."**_

"Hey now, they were learning from the best!" Aku proclaimed, pumping his fist to his chest "you should've seen Zeo…he took on someone twice his age and an officer, and made it look easy!"

_**"Captain? The Captain on that train was the only casualty. I assume then Zeo killed him?"**_

"…No, I did."

_**"Correct me if I'm wrong, but none of your students have taken killed yet, have they? That could be a problem."**_

"I've taught my boys how to fight and how to survive in this screwed up world…" Aku said slowly "…but killing someone is not something I can just teach them…I mean sure, I can teach them HOW to do it, but to perform the act takes something I can't provide. They're young boss. Christ man, they're still _children_!"

"_**Children who are being considered to take part in Operation BW"**_ The Phoenix Lord reminded curtly. His white right hand raised up and wafted in the air _**"we can speak of this later, when you return to base."**_

"Great! Speaking of which, I can assume you've made the arrangements?"

**_"It has all been sorted out, yes. Once you reach port there's a boat ready to take you to HQ. Just hurry up and get home."_**

"Roger that. I know my lads can't wait to get home!" Aku laughed.

"_**One more thing before you go…" **_The Phoenix Lord went silent, the silence you got before asking a hard question _**"…does Zeo have any suspicions?"**_

"No. To him he's just a simple bastard child to a prostitute…which he is technically." Aku pointed out.

_**"Good. Keep it that way. Like this we have control over him, he believes in his fake limits and status, so he won't act too irrationally."**_

"Strange though. He should technically know by now, since he's past 16 now." Aku mumbled, stretching his arms over his head. Even though he couldn't see his face, he suspected The Phoenix Lord was smiling.

_**"An Avatar is rarely born in such chaotic times."**_

* * *

Aku jerked his neck forward, his eyes no longer growing white. He shook his head, slapping his cheeks to shake off the dizziness he always felt after using Energy Bending for long distance communication. After being stuck in such a bright room, Aku eyes twitched, adjusting to the much darker surroundings of the cellar.

"I trust everything went satisfactory?" the old pottery shop owner/Phoenix Rebel asked. Aku turned to him and Hei, and gave a thumbs up.

"Naturally. Everything's been prepared for our voyage home. Hei, go back to Tommens bar and tell Zeo and Riki to get ready. We're leaving today."

"Roger. What about you master?" Hei replied.

"Gotta speak to the old man first. You go on ahead, and stay out of trouble!" Aku barked, waggling his finger and grinning. Hei let a small growl at the last sentence, but obediently followed his instructions and walked up the stairs, out of the cellar.

"So, what news is there from the capital, old man?" Aku asked, crossing his arms. The old man sighed, placing a small wooden pipe to his mouth.

"Quite hectic I hear. The capital is in a state of uproar, and the Fire Lord openly ordered for your capture. Reports are saying entire platoons have been ordered to hunt you down. Watch yourselves on the way back to H.Q." the old Rebel warned.

"Of course, of course…" Aku sighed, rubbing the back of his head "…and, the wedding hasn't been delayed, has it?"

"No. Princess Ursa will still marry the Prince of Omashu in three months."

"Good. The Phoenix Rebels have waited too long for this day. And now, we need only wait three more months, and the country will be ours."

* * *

Shu let out a loud sigh of exhaustion, his shoulders slumping as he breathed out. He'd looked all over the entire town, but the mysterious Firebender who had taken out Biggs, Wedge & Ward without lighting the smallest of flames remained at large. It would've been easier if the idiots had given him a name, but those three doing something useful would've been a first.

They called him 'master' and acted like his subordinates, but Shu never asked for either. Shu understood better than anyone the prejudice non-benders often suffered, and since he guessed those three had felt it as well at some point in their lives, Shu could sympathise. But if there was one thing Shu wouldn't tolerate, it was them beating down innocent Benders in his name. That made him look bad, and brought them down to the same level as the one who persecuted them.

Shu decided enough was enough for now. Whoever this strong Firebender was, he'd look for him later on. For now he'd go back to the old couples café and pay off more of the debt he owed to the elderly couple…Risa and Gastalf he believed their names were-but he just called them old man & lady. She continued down the quiet street he was on, about to turn right towards the street heading towards the café.

Shu heard the sound of numerous feet stomping over and over against the ground, a metal clang with each one, feet covered in armour. Shu quickly stopped and hid behind the wall of one shoddy house.

A half dozen soldiers, all garbed in full Fire Nation armour, ran down the street Shu had planned on going down, stopping when another soldier came running to them from the opposite direction. Though the masks hid their faces, Shu could tell from their body language that they were all panicking.

"He was last seen down here, dragging three men off! We lost track of him then!" the newest soldier frantically explained. Whispers broke out amidst the soldiers.

"How can such a huge guy be so elusive?" another cried out.

"Didn't someone say he had some kind of weapon instead of a hand?"

"How are we supposed to go up against something like that?"

"We've got no time to sit here chatting!" one soldier stated, silencing all other soldiers. He was obviously a figure of authority amongst them "we'll split up into two groups and expand our search. Move out!"

The soldiers all barked, "Yes sir!" in unison, and the seven soldiers proceeded to run down towards where all the chaos seemed to be occurring. Shu stepped out the shadows, rubbing the back of his head. He was relieved they weren't looking for him, in fact even though the rumour had spread he was here in Hiru Town, the soldiers hadn't seemed to be that interested about him.

Still, after what he did to that one soldier, it would be a long time until he lost the Wanted poster of him.

Continuing on, Shu trotted along back to the café, and was back by a few minutes. He went in through the back door, and was greeted by the elderly lady, Risa. She was by the small hole the café called a sink, washing dirty plates in dirtier water "Shu dear, right on time! There are two young lads waiting to be served, could you attend to them please?"

"Sure thing madam" Shu replied, walking forward towards the counter where to two customers sat. But when Shu stepped in, the sword on his shoulder nearly fell to the ground.

The first of the two was a short, plump boy with a mouth-watering grin on his face, chatting non-stop to his much more silent friend. He looked like a boy who'd been given the golden spoon his whole life, and couldn't handle the life and starvation of the commoner. However, Shu didn't even glance at him.

He instead focused on the silent young man, who perfectly fitted the description Biggs had given him.

* * *

Hei walked back in the direction he had arrived, through the busy market street. The street was as bustling and deafening as ever, the scuffle between the girl and the soldiers having been entirely forgotten.

Hei squeezed past the dozens of men, women and children that he went past, working amongst the shops, passing by, or looking to buy something. On his own, Hei took more notice of the shops contents, and not to his surprise nearly everything was crap. The fruit were unnatural colours, the clothes were covered with dirt and filled with holes, and the meat smelled like excrement.

Still, the biscuit that girl had given him as thanks was quite tasty, despite what those soldiers said…

…Speaking of her, Hei looked back to where her stall had been, and found the stall in perfect condition…but the girl was nowhere to be found. Suspicious, Hei continued onward down the street, up to the stall, to see if he could spot the young biscuit seller.

It was then he heard her scream.

It came from the small hut of a house directly behind her stool, quite possibly her house. As Hei walked up to the house, he heard himself gasp, his body going cold despite the heat of the day. Inside the small house, the two guards who had previously harassed the young girl before had returned…and were now beating her inside her own home.

"Stupid bitch! You're crappy food got me sick!" the soldier known as Jess snarled, continuingly kicking the girl in her side. Hei could hear even from this distance groan and cry out from the repeated beatings, but not once did she cry a word in response.

Hei was surely not the only person on the street that could hear her screams…but no one on the street dared to go help. It was like they were all pretending to be in another place.

Hei watched in horror, every ounce of him wanting to run in and save her. But he knew what his master said was right, it was too dangerous for them to get caught now. Hei managed to close his eyes, looking away from the madness _I must be strong…this will be all over soon…they'll leave her alone in a minute…_

"So then, how are you gonna pay me back?" Jess growled, but when his eyes scanned over her body once, his lips formed a mad smile "I think I've got an idea. Grab her arms!"

Without argument, the soldier with him grabbed her by both hands and pulled them over her head, her back hitting the floor hard. The young girl seemed more responsive when Jess moved his body between her legs, and frantically she began to scream and fight off her attackers, tossing and turning like a mad animal, she cried out to them to stop, tears streaking down her face, but the guards paid no attentions to her sobs, Jess licking his lips as he reached for her chest.

He grabbed both sides of her kimono, and ripped them apart, exposing her bare body.

Something snapped inside of Hei.

He no longer controlled his feet; they had already begun running forward. He no longer controlled his mouth, it was already screaming in rage. He thought of nothing else but what was happening in front of him, and his temper had risen far beyond breaking point, he felt he was no longer human, but a mad animal.

He no longer controlled his hands; they were both slamming down on Jess's skull…

* * *

Shu saw nothing else but the silent boy sitting at the front of the café. Every aspect of him fitted the description Biggs, Wedge and Ward had given him. The hairstyle, the clothes, and the stoic expression he carried. If the guy was hovering a flame in the air right now, Shu would've already jumped over the counter and challenged him, but now Shu had to find out whether he could Fire-bend or not.

"It was a great idea to stop and eat her, Zeo." The silent boys fat companion chuckled, his fat smile never fading.

_So Zeo is his name…_ Shu thought to himself, staying out of their sight for now.

"Hmm. Well if it'll calm you down for now Riki, I see no harm spending some of Tommens money. It's not like he's earning it honestly" Zeo nodded.

Shu heard his voice, and he could hear both sarcasm at the latter of the sentence, but a distinct, indirect tone of caring to his Riki friend. Biggs Wedge and Ward were wrong; his voice wasn't emotionless, just incredibly constrained, like he was hiding a lot behind that solitary persona.

"Yea! He forces his own comrades to pay rent! We have every right to use his money for food!" Riki laughed. Shu did a double take at this. _Comrade? Isn't that Tommen guy a Rebel? Are these…are these guys Rebels too?_

This was getting better and better by the minute.

Deciding it was time to act, Shu walked up to the two, putting on a smile, and said, "welcome. What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have five Rice balls and some tea please!" Riki quickly ordered. Shu nodded, and turned to Zeo.

For the first time, Shu and Zeo looked each other in the eye

Shu felt his piercing stare, and the way he looked at him made him know that Zeo could see the bloodthirsty animal inside of Shu. Oddly enough though, Shu saw something quite similar in Zeo eyes. A few seconds became a slow minute, and for the first time in a long time, Shu looked at someone with as little fear inside of him as himself.

"Just tea for me please" Zeo murmured, looking away. However, despite turning around, Shu knew Zeo looked back at him. In that single glance, he'd already psyched up his opponent, and he too felt psyched up by him.

Still, Shu decided it was better to be safe than sorry. Whilst he was pouring hot water into one teacup, he looked at the second. Instead of pouring hot water into that one as well, he discreetly poured the second teacup under the tap, eroding the tealeaves in cold water. It took longer to erode, but a hard stomping with a dirty spoon, and both teas looked the same. Shu handed to Zeo and Riki the two cups of tea, along with the Rice balls for Riki, and made sure to give Zeo the cold cup.

"Here you go. Enjoy." Shu said politely. Riki made some grunt of appreciation, and was on the second Riceball after ten seconds.

Shu went away from the counter and back into the back room, watching Zeo from behind the back room door. Whilst the fat kid munched his food down, Zeo took one sip of the drink, and jerked back at the cold taste. He gave an annoyed glance at the teacup, before closing his eyes.

Steam began to rise from within the cup.

Shu felt his shaking fingers grabbed the hilt of his sword. He could barely contain his excitement. He was the one he was looking for.

In short time, the two had nearly finished their food and drink, so silently Shu stepped back to the counter. Acting as a good employee, he took the dirty plate and cups away from them "hope you both enjoyed your food and drink."

"It was great! Thanks!" Riki bowed with delight. Zeo gave a small nod in thanks as well. Well at least he didn't get worked up about trivial things like cold Tea.

"Oh, one more thing before you go."

Zeo reacted very well. The second he heard the sound of Shu reaching for his sword, Zeo had already span around and managed to grab the arm that held Shu sword. However, that didn't stop Shu's sword being dangerously close to his face.

"W-w-what? What's going on!" Riki trembled, almost tripping backwards when the two clashed. Zeo eyes never left Shu, and he stared venomously at the smiling swordsman.

"You're name's Zeo, correct?" Shu asked, but Zeo didn't reply "well, you might know my name, it's quite famous. I'm Shu, Shu the Feral."

"Sh-Sh-Shu the Feral!" Riki cried out in horror. He looked horrified at Zeo "oh no! He's come to get revenge for us beating his goons!"

"As if!" Shu snarled, earning a whimper from Riki "to be honest, I'm quite glad you kicked some humility into 'em. Maybe now they'll know better than pick on innocent people."

"Then what do you want?" Zeo demanded, his voice firm. Shu replied with a grin.

"Simple, I want a fight. Things have been kinda boring for me lately, no one capable of putting up a challenge. But the way you beat up those fools, and without lighting a single fire, well…" Shu licked his lips "…you just might alleviate my boredom."

"And if I refuse?" Zeo asked. Shu seemed taken back by this, pulling a face as he scratched his cheek.

"If you refuse? Well…I honestly hadn't thought that far" Shu admitted, "I'm not the type to threaten others or something. I'm just offering as a…challenge between gentlemen. That's all."

Zeo studied Shu, meeting his gaze. Most people would've refused, wouldn't have dared take on Shu the Feral, but Shu knew just by looking at Zeo that he wouldn't back down. Maybe it was out of unwavering pride, or vengeful anger, it didn't matter, Shu knew he wouldn't turn down.

In fact, Shu couldn't help but sense a similarity between them.

"All right. Let's take this somewhere else though." Zeo finally replied.

"Good! I know the perfect spot. If you'll follow me" Shu chuckled. He stepped through the counter and walked to the door. Zeo silently began to follow, but Riki stepped in his path.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Zeo, what're you doing?" Riki exclaimed "you can't be serious! He said he wouldn't force you to fight!"

"I know, but it's very possible he knows we're Rebels, so this could all be a trap" Zeo explained "if so…well, don't take this the wrong way, but in a situation like that I'm more capable of escaping."

"Yea yea I know! But…but what if…" Riki was at a lost for words, trying to figure out how to convince Zeo to not go. With a slight sigh, Zeo patted him on the shoulder. Riki stopped stumbling and looked at Zeo.

"I'll be fine Riki, don't you worry. You go back to Tommens and I'll meet you all there" Zeo said reassuringly. With that, Zeo went around him and walked out of the café. Riki silently turned around to the door; his shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh.

"Why do I get the feeling he just wants a fight himself?"

* * *

The man with the cannon on his left arm watched from the shadows as Shu and an unknown boy his age walked out the café. The second he saw Shu, he could feel his breathing get heavier, sweat pouring down his body as anger boiled up inside of him.

"Every time I think of you…my left arm burns with agony." The giant man voice rumbled "you took everything away from me…you thought you could take the law into your own hands and ruin my career! Well…smile while you can. You won't be smiling when I blow your body into pieces!"

The giant man walked out of the street he'd hidden in, slowly walking down the road where Shu and the other boy had gone down. Holding his left arm up, he checked if the ammo inside was fine. It was, and the man looked forward, brown teeth grinning madly.

"Former Captain Gouma will get his revenge."


	10. Chapter 9: Hiru Town Part 6

**Chapter 9: Hiru Town Part 6**

_**11 years ago…**_

_Hei didn't remember much from his childhood. Only that he was almost always hungry._

_He lived alone with his mother, a quiet, skinny woman with her hair almost always braided back in a ponytail. The two lived in a small flat, which would've been too small were there more than just them two. Hei had never known his father._

_For his early years, Hei was almost used to the sound of his stomach grumbling, he'd sometimes count how many times a day he heard it! They lived in a small village near a now nearly dead river. It had once been a prosperous fishing town, where even the poor didn't go hungry. Those days had long gone, and nearly everyone was poor._

_All except of course, for the nobles who lived in the manor at the top of one hill, looking over the dreary wreck Hei called his home village. His mother was a maid there most of her life, and she'd told me of how much food and drink the whole family got, probably enough to feed the village thrice over!_

_Even at such an early age, Hei would feel his blood boil at this._

_Despite working so close to the nobles, Hei mother was paid terribly herself, only slightly better than most in the village. Whenever she came home from work, she would bring the same meal, two bowls of rice with a small helping of Ostrich meat. All they could afford._

_However, after 8 years of near starvation, his mother slowly began to bring more and more food. Her regular bowls of rice would include vegetables, much more meat and fruit for afterwards. Hei didn't question it, he was glad he was getting fed better food. Every day he would hear his belly rumble less, and he couldn't help but notice his sombre mother smiling more and more at him._

_It ended after a year, when the soldiers kicked open their door._

_"Search the house!" barked one soldier "I want every ounce of this shithole searched!"_

_Hei clang onto his mother tightly, the two never lowering their iron grip in this fearful embrace. About three of four soldiers searched over their entire home, throwing various things out the way to search ever nut and cranny inside the flat, all while shouting where they had searched to each other. Hei had never felt so afraid in his life, but in his mothers grasp, the situation felt bearable._

_After ten minutes of searching, the soldiers did not seem to find what they were looking for, and Hei felt his fear slowly go away. He thought they would now leave them in peace._

_But then, one soldier took a step, and found something peculiar in the noise of the step, a more hollow sound to the step. The soldiers looked at each first, before they swarmed around the area, lifting a patch of the very floor beneath them._

_Hei felt his mothers hands stiffen, her body beginning to pale and shake._

_One soldier reached down the hole they had made, and took from out of it a small brown bag. They loosened the end, and allowed its contents to fall to the ground._

_Dozens of gold coins._

_"So it was you!" the soldier snarled, yanking Hei's mother off the ground by the collar, causing Hei to let go of her and hit the floor "you're the bitch who's been stealing money from his lord!"_

_"He gives you work and this is how you repay him?" another soldier spat "you evil witch!"_

_"Please! I had no choice!" Hei mother pleaded, her voice choking , and the side of her collar digging into her neck "I-I needed to buy food for my son! We were starving! His lordship will understand!"_

_"What makes you think his Lord gives a damn about your brat?"_

_"But he's his so-" Hei saw his mother get cut off when a fist covered in steel smashed into her face. She collapsed to the floor, and Hei saw his mothers' gentle and beautiful face swollen and bloody from the punch. Like vultures, the soldiers swarmed around her._

_"S-s-stop it!" Hei finally managed the courage to exclaim. He jumped from off the floor, and ran at the nearest soldier, grabbing his tunic and tried to pull him away from his mother "leave my mother alone!"_

_"Fuck off, stupid punk!" the soldier snarled. He reached for the table beside him, grabbed the empty glass bottle that they used to contain water, and smashed the bottle over Hei's head._

_Hei didn't feel the pain at first, but an intense dizziness that caused his whole world to spin and him to fall to the ground. He heard his mother scream, but all the screams from his mother and laughing from the soldiers became soft, frightening murmurs. Only when the blood from his forehead started creeping down his face did he feel the agony of the hit, the burning pain that made his head want to explode._

_Despite that, he never lost consciousness, but was left helpless and too weak to move. All he could do was watch._

_Watch the soldiers' rape and kill his mother._

****

_End flashback..._

* * *

Blood dripped from Hei's hands. His breathing grew heavier and heavier as he stood over the corpses of the two guards.

Their faces were barely recognisable now, most of their features had been burnt or crushed, blood dripped from their noses, eyes, mouth, ears, and much of it covered Hei's hands. In the corner of the room, the young store owner lady who had nearly been defiled by these soldiers crouched with her back turned away from Hei, silently sobbing to herself, wishing so much she were somewhere else now.

Hei could barely take his eyes away the men he had just killed. These two men, who had just been full of life and movement, laid lifeless on the ground, not a whisper from them ever again. The moments he had killed these men felt clouded to Hei, the rage inside of him had taken over and almost consumed him. But vaguely, he could remember himself punching them over and over with fist covered in blue flame, each punch disfiguring them more and more.

What he had done…was monstrous.

A hand grasped his shoulder, and Hei span around in a panic that was rarely seen from him. But when he saw that the hand belonged to his master, Aku, he could only stare helplessly at him, much like a young child would look to his father for help "M…master…I…"

Aku looked at Hei with a sombre kind of seriousness. He turned to the corpses, then turned to the sobbing women, and finally turned back to Hei with a nod. In but a few seconds, he understood everything "I understand Hei. We must leave Hiru Town now and escape back to HQ."

"R-r-r-right" Hei nodded, shivering. He stepped towards the door slowly, finding his whole body shiver and feel weak. Aku almost had to push him out of the room, though never for a second did Aku looked angry or frustrated with his students condition. When Hei had finally left the room, Aku turned the young woman.

"Go to the station, tell the guards a group of Rebels got into a fight with these soldiers. Tell them the soldiers were tossed into your home and butchered when they were down. No one in the town will contradict your story, I assure you" Aku promised. The frail young lady slowly turned to Aku, her red from tears. Though it was a whisper and in shock, she managed to reply.

"W-w-why don't I…t-tell them the truth?" the young girl whispered "tell them that these…monsters…tried to…tried to…"

Aku didn't wait for her to finish, turning away from the woman and made his way out of the house. Before he got out the door, Aku sighed and said, "Trust me lady. You'll be causing yourself more trouble than this if you dared accuse a fellow soldier in front of them."

* * *

"Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap!"

Riki huffed while he ran through the town, exerting all his energy to make it back to Tommens' home as quickly as possible. Despite Zeo attempt at reassuring him, Riki couldn't help but worry his long time friend had gotten into a bucket load of trouble. Now, the only way to save his friend was to find Master Aku. Master always knew what to do in these situations.

"How…far…is…the bloody…shop?" Riki panted as he ran, his breathing heavy and near choking. Eventually, he was forced to stop running and came to a halt, bending his back as he gasped for air. Unlike his fellow comrades, exercise wasn't one of Riki strong points.

"Ooh man…you've really…done it this time Zeo!" Riki cried out, his voice getting less and less heavier, but it was replaced with a voice of dread.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!"

Riki looked up at the strange noises he heard not too far away. He looked around to see its origins, finally placing his eyes to a dark back alley, where the mumbling noise came from a closed dumpster. As Riki approached the dumpster, the noise grew louder, so Riki rushed over and lifted up the lid, only to gasp at its contents. The tied up and gagged bodies of Biggs, Wedge and Ward.

"What the…" Riki tried to shake off his initial shock and reached for all three of their gags. He tore it off, and the thug gasped for air.

"P..Please…help us!" Ward pleaded, his two companions nodding quickly.

"You guys? Did you guys pick a fight with someone too tough again?" Riki asked drolly, placing his elbow on the top of the dumpster while resting his head on his hand "listen, I'm all up for the whole Non-Benders rights thing, but getting your assess kicked over and over won't help…nor does bullying innocent Benders for that matter."

"It's not that!" Biggs shouted back "it's about Master Shu! He's in danger!"

"W-what?"

"Some huge scruffy guy attacked us and threatened to kill us if we didn't tell him where Shu was!" Wedge stated.

"S-some huge guy?"

"Yea, and he had this huge cannon for an arm!"

"C-c-c-cannon for an arm?"

"And when we told him where Master worked, he tied us up and left us here, saying he was gonna kill him!"

"K-kill him…" Riki trembled. Suddenly, Riki felt a horrible chill go down his spin, his chubby face paling at the thought. If he knew where Shu worked, he may have seen him leave the café and followed him…and Zeo.

"Oh….OH CRAP!" Riki screamed. With newfound energy, Riki sprinted down the street, screaming over and over "MASTEEEEER! ZEO'S IN TROUBLEEEEE!"

"…He's left us here tied up, hasn't he Biggs?" Ward asked dryly. Biggs sighed and nodded

"Yes, yes he has Ward."

* * *

"Well, this looks like a good spot!"

Zeo surveyed the area around him. The place Shu had taken him to seemed like a small park…well, what you'd consider to be a park in this kind of town. There was little vegetation in the area or small ponds, just a large flat area of dry ground, with only a small park bench at the far corner. And from where Zeo stood, it looked broke.

Of course, Zeo wasn't interested on how adequate of a park it was. Zeo scanned the area to see what disadvantages the area could bring to him. When you fight on enemy land, it was very easy for it to be used as a means of defeating you. Laying traps, exploiting weaknesses, any underhand tricks to win the fight.

But, to Zeos' quiet surprise, he could think of no way Shu could use the area to his advantage. It was wide enough for Zeo to move around, and it was unlikely Shu could lay a trap in area several people cross through.

It seemed Shu wished to fight Zeo on equal terms.

"Right, let's get started then!" Shu proclaimed. He reached for the hilt of his sword, and began to slowly unsheathe it.

"Before we start, I have a question to ask you" Zeo said.

"What's that?"

"Why are you so intent on fighting me?"

Shu scratched the back of his head "Eh? Why do I wanna fight you? I thought I told you earlier, I was bored and wanted a fight."

"I doubt that's your only reason. If it's because I'm a Firebender, I'll tell you now I have no prejudice towards Non-benders."

"I figured you didn't. Believe me, I'm a simple guy with simple urges, and right now I really wanna test my skills against you." Shu explained. Zeo snorted.

"I see. The entire country has gone to shits, and all you can think about is your own bloody self. It's people like you who are fucking up this country." Zeo snapped angrily at Shu. Shu replied by looking at him with mild disappointment.

"Oh I see…you're one of those "we're righteous and saviours of the Fire Nation!" kind of Rebels. The ones that turn a blind eye to all the bad things you rebels do and tells themselves they're doing the right thing while cradling themselves at bedtime" Shu laughed hoarsely "listen here kid. We Non-Benders have been suffering this kind of abuse long before the 100-year war. Don't see us making the fuss you Rebels make."

"Once we overthrow the country, people without the Bending Arts will be treated equally and fairly." Zeo stated. At this, Shu laughed.

"You honestly believe that? You really are dumber than you look." Shu sighed, finally unsheathing his sword "well, you can fight, so I guess your overly idealistic beliefs don't matter to me. Come on, let's get started!"

Zeo examined his fighting stance. He had dropped into a partial crouch, both knees bent, left arm drawn back and right extended forward; he grasped the hilt of his sword with his left hand and rested the tip of the thumb of his right hand on the blade near its tip. Unlike most stances, the stance was ready to stab at his opponent, not slash.

With a sigh, Zeo went into his stance. If he couldn't reason with him, then he would just have to knock him out and get this over with. Still, Zeo knew not to be overly lax, considering the stories about this guy.

"All right, let's rock!" Shu roared, and with almost a jump, Shu srpinted forward. True to his belief, Shu held the tip of the sword at the front, intending to stab Zeo, the sword most likely sliding down his fingers when he striked. Zeo prepared himself. He would wait until he was about to hit, dodge and counter. He would react, and use there own strength against them. That was the Firebending style of the Rebel.

Zeo never got chance to react to Shu. He was too busy reacting to the sudden explosion near him.

Both Zeo and Shu managed to react in time and jump out of the way of the incoming blast, but both still fell on the floor. Quickly regaining their composure, the two frantically jumped up and ran from the incoming blasts that hailed on them from an unknown entity. The smoke created from the blast gave the two the chance to hide behind a large piece of debris, once been a hut constructed from junk, now just junk once again.

Both Zeo and Shu peered out carefully, making sure not to be seen, and the two saw him, the large imposing figure of Captain Gourma, his large and rugged beard lightly touching the held up cannon that was literally his hand. Smoke rose out from the end of the cannon.

"Shu the Feral! It's me, Captain Gourma!" Gourma roared, thankfully in the wrong direction "I've come to get vengance on what you did to me! Because of you, my whole life has been ruined!"

Zeo turned to Shu, and asked "friend of yours, I take it."

Shu scratched his head as he pondered, before finally replying "don't remember him."

"How can you forget a large guy that wants to kill you?"

"Hey, I've met a lot of large guys…who want to kill me."

"And how many of them had cannons for an arms?" Zeo deadpanned.

"That's the thing. I don't remember…wait…" Shu peered out again, examaning the foe head to toe. After a moment, he went back and sighed "yea, I remember the guy. It was about a year ago. His name's Gourma. He used to be an Officer in the Fire Nation Army."

"I've kinda gathered that" Zeo snorted "so all that bad talk about Rebels, and here you are fighting the soldiers yourself."

"I didn't fight him for your Rebel crap!" Shu snarled. Slowly, he looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I fought him…because he was also a slave trader."

* * *

_**1 year ago…**_

_The newly made slaves walked two by two. All chained by the arms, legs and neck._

_It was nighttime at the small dock, the sea silently splashing against the shore. Despite that, more than a dozen slaves had been brought to the dock, each with sullen and almost dead faces, whilst their captives surrounded them, two holding the chain at the front and back of the cue._

_At the front, stood the huge Captain Gourma. Much different to his current appearance, Gourma was dressed in a finely made Officer uniforms, his beard near non-existant, and most noticeably, he did not have a cannon for a left hand._

_"Come on, move it!" Gourma yelled, tugging the chain. In unison, all the slaves fell forwards, and a small, dirty girl with messy brown hair fell on the floor, in near tears from her torment._

_"Sir, the ship's here" one of the soldiers told Gourma. Gourma looked at towards the sea and smiled._

_It was a rare sight to see a ship from the Earth Kingdom come._

_Ever since the war, almost all trading ties with the Fire Nation were cut off. After all, who wanted to trade with the country that rained bloodshed and terror for a 100 years? Not even the Avatar could do much to alleviate this problem. Still, there was one trade that had grown a bloomed, especially after Avatar Teresa's death. The slave trade._

_As the Earth Kingdom boat park at the shore of the dock, two men came onto shore, both with the typical brown, short hair you saw from the Earth Kingdom. Both were garbed in brown leather, armour no doubt hidden underneath each of their clothes. For pirates they were well prepared, sword and gun in both pirates' belts._

_"Here's the merchandise. But first I wanna see the money" Gourma barked. The two pirates quietly looked at each other, before one went into their pocket and took out a small brown bag. He opened it slightly, allowing the glow of gold to flow out._

_Gourma couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. He officially loved his job. His status of captain meant he could do this without much hassle. So what if he sold off a few people? Most of them would probably become Rebels anyway. Besides, half of them would probably be fed better than if they stayed here. Without hesitation Gourma reached out for the golden filled bag._

_And with a sudden flash, his arm was completely sliced off._

_He didn't scream at first, the sudden shock stopped that. But when he did, it would've been enough to wake the entire country. He fell to ground, screaming as blood gushed out of his injury. All of the other soldiers and pirates turned to their right, and saw Shu._

_Unlike Gourma, Shu looked almost exactly the same as to how he was right now. Granted, he seemed a little cleaner at this time. He knelt one knee, his sword held near the ground, flesh blood dripping off. As he stood up, he swung it to get off the blood. To have done what he did without being noticed took unimaginable speed._

_"Well now, I was half expecting him to dodge that in time" Shu chuckled, turning to everyone "guess they don't make soldiers quite like they used to."_

_"B-BASTARD!" one of the soldiers screamed. Almost in unison, the soldiers attacked at once, with but a single thought in mind. To kill Shu._

_That thought alone was not enough. Without lightening quick reflexes, Shu moved around the attackers and sliced each and every soldier, leaving a bloody cut on each one. In no time, several bodies were left on the floor, groaning and crying in pain._

_However, not a single one seemed to have died._

_"Pfft, bunch of weaklings. Didn't even need to use my first Stance on them" Shu grumbled. Shu turned to where the pirates had been, only to see that they no longer stood there. He looked out to sea, and saw that their ship was long gone, heading back home. It seemed the second these pirates smelled dangers, they tailed it and left. Shu guessed they were either just cowards or smart._

_Shu finally glanced back at Captain Gourma. The large man had stopped screaming, but he made groaning noises as he cradled his disembodied hand. Shu looked at him with utter disgust, grabbing his sword and making his way to the slaves. One by one, he cut off the bonds of each slave, freeing them._

_"I was asked by the mother of one of these people to help find her when she went missing" Shu said sternly, finally reaching the back of the line. He sliced off the bonds of the small girl, who smiled at Shu as he was her saviour. Shu smiled, knelt down, and rubbed her messy hair._

_"My investigation led me to here…led me to you" Shu looked back at Gourma, his smile gone, his face filled with anger. "you take away the freedom of the weak, when it is your duty to protect them. You have no right to wear that uniform!"_

_"B…bastard…" Gourma moaned. Shu stood up, lifting up the girl into his arms._

_"I won't kill you, it's not in my nature to kill. But without that arm, you're just a cripple, and the Fire Nation Army don't take cripples" Shu explained, turning to leave the giant, one handed man. "maybe once you've become one of the weak, you'll understand how atrocious some of the things you did were."_

_**End flashback…**_

* * *

"So, that's the story" Shu sighed, "guess the guy didn't learn his lesson…ah well, guess I've got no choice but to kick his ass again. You might as well leave while you still can."

"…I can't do that" Zeo stated, leaning up. He had silently listened to Shu's tale as he spoke, taking in everything he said vigilantly. He may believe in some idealistic bullcrap, but Shu was glad he had the decency to listen to others.

"You don't have the element of surprise on him…not to mention the guys got a cannon for a hand…besides…" Zeo growled the last part, his expression showing a hint of anger "…the guy was going to sell innocent people as slaves…I think I wanna beat the crap out of him myself."

Shu was almost at a loss at the final part, until he almost started laughing uncontrollably. He managed to keep it to a snigger, not giving away their position. "You know what's most annoying about you?"

"What's that?" Zeo asked. Shu smiled brightly as he too leaned up, clasping his unsheathed sword in hand.

"If you didn't believe in such idealistic shit…you'd be so much like me."


	11. Chapter 10: Hiru Town Part 7

**Chapter 10: Hiru Town Part 7**

"MASTEEEER! TROUBLEEEE!"

Aku opened the door to allow the comically running Riki to run inside. When Riki entered the shop, he abruptly stop and began panting heavily, gasping for breath like his life depended on it. Aku and Tommen stared curiously at the porky Rebel.

"Damn Riki, didn't know you could run that fast?" Aku said, rubbing the top of his head "good you're back though. We're leaving Hiru Town right now. Where's Zeo?"

"Z…Zeo…he's…he's in trouble!" Riki exclaimed between gasps.

"What? What's happened?"

"That Shu guy…and challenged Zeo to a fight!…And…and Zeo…he accepted!"

"He accepted! Has that guy got a death wish?" Tommen spat on the ground, dirtying his own floor without the slightest care "I hear the guy's a huge, monstrous thug!"

"Well…actually…he's about my age and height…and he served me and Zeo tea" Riki mumbled, but quickly continued "but that's not the worst of it! Turns out some huge guy with a cannon for a hand is out for Shu, and he's going where he and Zeo are right now!"

"Guy with a…cannon for an arm?" Tommen repeated, rubbing one of his many chins as he thought "I had heard some commotion outside…some rookie soldiers pissing their pants about some guy blasting a hole through a building…maybe that's the guy."

"That probably is him! And if we don't hurry he might blow a hole through Zeo!" Riki exclaimed. He caught a figure in the corner of his eye, and glanced at the silent, sullen figure sitting in the corner

"Hei? What's wrong? You look like you've seen a spirit or something!"

Hei weakly looked up at Riki. His whole body looked like it had had the life sucked out of it, his skin deathly pale and his eyes seemed to have weights pinned to each lid. When Riki looked close enough, he realised to his surprise that Hei was in fact shaking like he was in the North Pole. When once he would've been retorted with a rude comment, all Riki got from Hei was a feeble attempt at a nod.

Riki had never seen Hei like this in his life.

_What's happened to him…_Riki thought worryingly. He was about to ask, but Aku stepped in his line of vision and Riki couldn't help but focus on the large man. That was the kind of man Aku was; one that could take and command everyone's attention in a heartbeat. "Riki, where is Zeo?"

"Well…err…I'm not too sure to be honest. He…he told Zeo to follow him out of that tea house to a 'perfect place' to fight, but I've no idea where that is!"

"Hmm…perfect place…" Aku hummed, closing his eyes "…if he wants to fight Zeo, he'll want somewhere that is quiet, not often a place where people go to. I'll look around to see if I can spot them. Meanwhile Riki, start packing our bags, we're leaving. Once you're done, leave Hiru Town and head for the outskirts of Hiru Town…and slap Hei a few times to knock some sense back into him."

"R-right! Yes master!" Riki nodded quickly. He span on his heel and immediately started stuffing food into their bags. Tommen silently crept besides Aku and sighed.

"I swear, these kids of yours have a knack for getting into trouble" Tommen muttered with a shake of his head. Aku however looked back at him and smiled.

"But of course. They are my students after all."

* * *

"Where the hell are you Shu! Get out here now you coward!" Gourma, the disgraced former captain of the Fire Nation bellowed out, his cannon which replaced his lost hand ready to swing to any position and blow it to bits. The second his first shot had blown the shoddy attempt for a park to bits, Gourma had not laid eyes upon another person. All of the people nearby had obviously run for cover from the sudden explosion, which Gourma wanted, but he hadn't expected Shu to be one of them.

"Tch, seemed as though I overestimated you bravery Shu" Gourma snarled, unimpressed "oh well, if you won't come at like a man, I'll make you come out. Maybe if I take a few hostages…"

"You will not lay a finger on any of the innocents, Gourma."

Gourma span around instinctively to the voice from behind, his cannon aimed straight ahead and ready to fire. He would've fired instantly after, but what held him back was the realisation that that was not Shu's voice. It was far more formal and mannered. When Zeo stepped out of hiding and faced Gourma, the longer, shaggier hair and the more angular features convinced Gourma this was not Shu at all.

"And who the hell are you, punk?" Gourma demanded rudely.

"My name is not important. I am simply someone who doesn't want to see innocent people get hurt." Zeo stated

"Ya sound like a pussy." Gourma chuckled hoarsely. Despite that, he had to give the kid credit. Not many kids his age would be so brave to face up to such a man as himself. Furthermore…"come to think of it, you were with Shu just now, weren't you? Where is he?"

"Is all of this worth it? Endangering dozens of lives just so you can get your pathetic revenge?"

"Fuck you. I won't be lectured by a bloody punk!" Gourma spat "to think I served 15 years in the army, protecting punks like you!"

"You protected no one. You abused your power and took peoples freedom away from them."

"So Shu's told you the whole story huh? Please, being a slave in the Earth Kingdom is a better life than this shithole" Gourma grunted "but you're one preachy kid, aren't you? I'm gettin' a little suspicious…are you a rebel?"

Zeo didn't reply, but that seemed to be all that was needed for Gourma. With a boisterous laugh, Gourma proclaimed, "well this is my lucky day! I can kill Shu, capture you and hand you over to the army! I can say I was hunting a rebel across the town, which is why a broke a few houses, and I'll get off Scot-free! I may even get my position ba-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself" Zeo interrupted "to do all that you've said what you need to do, and I assure you, you can do neither."

"Well aren't you cocky!" Gourma growled, his cannon arm shaking slightly from rage, but never leaving its target straight ahead "I don't care how tough you Rebels think you are! There's little you can do against a canno-"

A year ago, Gourma lost his arm in a sudden sneak attack. Ever since then, Gourma reacted to the smallest noise at a surprisingly fast speed, born from his paranoia. When Shu suddenly jumped up from Gourmas side, his sword over his head, slashing downwards to cut off his cannon, Gourma instinctively jumped to his left, dodging the falling blade and landing on the ground with a mighty thud. It didn't take him long to regain his composure, and he threw his cannon in the direction of Shu.

"THERE YOU ARE SHU!" Gourma cackled, gone mad with sudden excitement "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DI-"

Gourma reactions failed him this time. Just before he pulled the trigger of his cannon-a rope attached to it that he pulled out to fire- Zeo suddenly jumped forward, kicking the cannon in its side. The cannon strayed away from Shu, facing the ground a few feet away. With a snarl, Gourma threw the cannon back up and aimed it at Zeo again, but Shu was quick to jump forward swing his sword at the giants' chest. Gourma staggered back, nearly tripping but dodging the blade.

What occurred for the next several minutes were several attempts by Gourma to blow up either of the two boys, almost always getting them in his range, before the other jumps in and distracts him. The co-ordination of these attacks were so well timed, even Gourma was impressed by their fluidity. If one didn't know, they'd mistake these two for brothers or long time friends, knowing other well enough to work together perfectly.

"You little…" Gourma snarled. It seemed Shu had started working with this no good Rebel, and they had came up with a strategy to defeat him. _These kids...they're attacking one at a time and aiming for my cannon when I'm about to fire._

* * *

_"So, got a plan?" Shu asked Zeo. Zeo closed his eyes in though, opening only after he'd answered._

"_Frankly, the guy probably beats us both in the firepower department. I highly doubt either of us can block or dodge a blast from that thing" Zeo explained _

_Wow, and he's me thinking you were an arrogant ass" Shu laughed, "you're right though, he fires it at one of us, we're dead" _

"_So then, the only way for us to survive this is for one to distract while the other attacks before he shoot. He can only focus on one of us, after all."_

"_Huh? We were able to fight a second ago and now we're putting our lives in each others hands?"_

"_Well, you can trust me to have your back." Zeo stated, looking directly at Shu "but, can I trust you to have my back?"_

_Shu stared back at Zeo for a long second, before smiling and nodding "don't worry, I won't let you die. After all, I haven't had chance to kick your ass yet."_

* * *

_Our plan seems to be working. But…_Zeo thought grimly, jumping back when Gourma hit the ground, standing beside I readied Shu. Gourma huffed over and over, out of breath from fighting the two, but to Zeo growing concern, when he looked at them, Gourma was smiling, his single hand crunched up into a fist. He released his fist, and fire extended from his hand.

"This isn't the only firepower I had! Don't forget I'm a Firebender!" Gourma roared. With a jump forward, Gourma swung his fist, and a huge wave of fire flew from it. Both Zeo and Shu dodged to the sides, rolling back to their feet after the narrow escape. When Gourma saw them both standing, he looked at Zeo "I'll kill you first for getting in my way!"

Zeo readied himself to move, but Shu suddenly sprang forward, his sword in the same position he'd been when he was about to face Zeo, grasping the hilt of his sword with his left hand and resting the tip of the thumb of his right hand on the blade near its tip. The acceleration of his jump closed the distance between him and Gourma in a mere second, and with a roar he thrusted his hand forward, the blade going with it.

Gourma reacted barely in time, moving his head only just for the tip of the blade to impale him, but he was still cut underneath the nose. With a snarl and a venomously glare, Gourma threw his cannon arm into the unprotected gut of Shu. Shu grunted in pain when he was sent flying back, hitting the floor hard.

"Shu!" Zeo called out. Gourma turned back to Zeo and swung his fist with a mighty push. Fire erupted from his hand and Zeo was forced to jump away. When he landed, Zeo swung his own fist and sent a blast of fire straight at Gourma. Gourma quickly raised his cannon to block the fire, but the force of the impact sent him falling down. Groggily, Shu got back up to his feet, just as Zeo ran up beside him.

"Son of a bitch…that hurt like hell!" Shu groaned, rubbing his left shoulder "got any bright ideas now?"

"Our plan can still work, we just need to work on both sides. I'll take his fist, you take the cannon" Zeo ordered. Shu snorted.

"In other words, I get the most dangerous side."

"Yes, but you also get the side with the least mobility, making it easier."

"Well aren't you generous."

"Just shut up and kick this guys ass." Zeo barked. Shu chuckled softly, and almost in unison the two jumped to the sides, Zeo to the left and Shu to the right. Zeo quickly charged forward, separating the distance between him and Gourma in seconds as the giant was getting up. Caught off guard, Gourma jumped back from a swinging kick by Zeo, and when his balance was regained, his swung his fist with full force at Zeo.

Instinctively, Zeo threw his body back, but his feet never left the ground. His back nearly touched the ground, but the strength of his lower body made this stance possible. Suffice to say, Zeo would make an excellent Limbo player.

"What the-" Gourma gasped gruffly. When Gourma's arm started to detract back, Zeo pulled his body up, grabbing the giant massive hand, and with full force he sent his right knee straight into the elbow of Gourma's left arm.

Bone cracked, Gourma howled in pain, and the massive arm went limp. As Gourma stumbled back, his broken arm dangled in front of him. He tried in vain to move his arm through pushing his shoulder up, but the arm was too broken to budge. Shu watched the scene with slight amazement "I've…never seen a Firebender fight like that before…"

Gourma scowled, partly from pain, mostly from anger, and he clumsily swung his cannon at Zeo, who quickly jumped back to dodge "YOU FUCKING REBEL! I CAN'T MOVE MY ARM!"

Shu narrowed his eyes, seeing his chance. He charged at the weakened giant, his body crouched as he ran, but Gourma caught sight of him and turned. Shu wasn't worried however; his cannon was still limping behind him. He'd be unable to lift it up and fire in time.

However, Gourma suddenly breathed in deep and held it, like he was about to blast something from his mouth. And when he blew out, something did; fire.

_Just like the legendary Prince Iroh…_Zeo said shockingly "Watch out Shu!"

_Shit!_ Shu cursed, unable to stop the momentum of his body in time to dodge the fire. Shu never stopped running, and before the huge wave of fire engulfed Shu, Shu closed his eyes and span his sword around backwards, so that the blade was pointing to the sky.

"Anti-Bending Sword Style: Fire!"

In lightning quick motion, Shu sent his blade spinning almost in a circle, finishing just next to his shoulder, and causing a massive gust of wind to fly in front of him. The gust of wind hit the wall of flame that was about to hit him, and with tremendous force the flame was forced back by the wind, giving Shu a chance to break through to Gourma.

"WHAT!" Gourma shrieked. He frantically tried to pull his cannon up and aim it forward, but by the time he'd lifted it off the ground, Shu had sliced his sword twice in a split second.

One slash sliced the cannon in two. The other cut diagonally across Gourma's chest.

"AAAAH!" Gourma screamed, falling to the ground as blood from his wound splashed everywhere. The wound wasn't too deep, but blood seeped out quickly, and the pain was enough for the giant to fall to the ground, groaning in agony. Shu raised himself back up, Zeo walking up beside him.

"Impressive" Zeo nodded "you can cut through steel, that takes some strength. But…did I hear you say 'Anti-Bending Sword Style'? What is that?"

"I figured the name alone explains enough. Speaking of which, that was a weird fighting style you had there. Nothing like the losers I've beaten before" Shu pointed out. He turned to Zeo, sword raised once again "I'd ask what it is, but I think I'll figure out more about it if I take you on!"

"You still wanna fight me?" Zeo growled, turning to Shu "I figured this near death experience from a psychopathic cannon man would turn you off from more fighting."

"Nah."

Zeo sighed "very well then. I've given up trying to reason with you" Zeo bent his knees and raised his hands to his chest, giving him the mobility to dodge and jump at the slightest move. His style relied almost completely on his enemy making the firs move, so he patiently wait for Shu to move, who had once again started in that snooker styled sword stance.

"All right! No more distractions!" Shu bellowed out "let's fi-"

"After him! He's just taken a right turn!"

"Oh you have got to be…what now!" Shu groaned, both he and Zeo turning to the direction of the shouting and the heavy stomps of metal boots. From that alone, both of them could tell that they were heavy, frantic stomps of Fire Nation soldiers. Zeo looked down at the end of the street, and his eyes widened when he saw a figure running for his live, heading straight for them. Maybe he was the one the soldiers were after, most likely a rebel that had been discovered. Because of this, Zeo felt a sudden desire to help his fellow comrade in his hour of need.

The figure got closer, and he could see the man running was in fact Aku.

Zeo's left eye twitched.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn!" Aku exclaimed over and over, his face filled with fear Zeo was almost certainly sure was fake. Aku's face turned to a huge smile when he saw Zeo straight ahead "Zeo! They you are m'lad!"

"Master, what the heck are you doi-ah!" The long left hand of Aku cut off Zeo as he pulled him close whilst the other grabbed Shu by the collar.

"Hey, get off me you bastard!" Shu snarled, but the swordsman was shocked by the sudden strength Aku showed when he pulled him close with such ease. Aku pushed the two as he ran to the small remnants of a house, courtesy of Gourma's rampage. They crouched behind the large rubble, ducking whilst the heavy sounds of feet grew closer.

"Both you kids stay quiet now. If you do, I won't get caught" Aku whispered.

"Why should I do as you say? Who the heck are you!" Shu growled, loudly.

"Sssh! Keep it down!"

"Master, why are there soldiers after you?" Zeo whispered

"I dunno! I just walking down the street, then one guard shouts "It's Aku!" and then everything went to hell!"

"Wait, did he just say 'Aku'?"

"What? They recognised you even though you shortened your hair?"

"Did he just say Aku?"

"Yea! I cut off all my beautiful hair for nothing!"

"Does he mean the Fire Lord slayer Aku?"

"Well it's about time you got rid of that mess anyway. You looked like a hobo."

"I will not take that from one of my students!"

"I'm talking to a terrorist, aren't I?"

"He came down here!" the three stopped their bickering when the soldiers finally reached near them, but to their luck they had not been seen. Zeo was closest to the edge, so he carefully peaked and saw that the shocked and amazed guards were circled around the unconscious body of Gourma.

"Holy…this is the guy we'd had reports about earlier!"

"Did Aku do this?"

"No way. Not even he could beat someone like this guy up that quickly."

"I bet I could." Aku grumbled.

"Master, shut up."

"Regardless of Aku, we need to lock this man up whilst he's down, thanks to whoever could do this to such a monster" one soldier ordered. Without complaint, the soldiers worked to restrain the giant. Zeo stopped peaking and turned back to Aku and Shu

"They're gonna arrest Gourma. We can escape if we move now." Zeo whispered.

Aku nodded "good. Careful now lads, slow and steady steps." Aku stood up, followed by Zeo and Shu. The three walked slowly, but took big, careful steps, not attracting the attention of the guards. Everything seemed to be going smoothly for the three.

That was until Gourma groggily opened his eyes, and laid them up the three

"T-T-T-THERE! There are three Rebels over there!" Gourma shrieked. He tried to move his arms to point at them, but his arms had been tied by then. Still, the direction where his eyes looked was enough for the guards to turn around, and lay eyes upon Aku, Zeo and Shu.

Shu stared confusingly at Gourma, slowly turning his head to Zeo and pointing at himself "did…did he just call me a Rebel?"

"AFTER THEM!" one soldier shouted.

"Dammit! Run for it lads!" Aku barked. Without hesitation, the three bolted down the street, followed by the pounding of several metal boots as the soldiers chased after them.

* * *

"Master! Zeo! You made it!"

Zeo and Aku slowly made their way to Riki, who stood at the edge of a small hill at the outskirts of Hiru Town. Gone now were the shoddy built houses and the bustle of people, and all that was left was the dry and unforgiving earth, and the heavy beating of the sun. By the time the two met up with Riki, both were out of breath and panting heavily.

"Gods…I'm too old for all this…" Aku panted.

"Why didn't…you just take those…guards out before…this whole thing escalated?" Zeo growled between pants.

"I didn't want every soldier…in Hiru Town on my ass!"

"But that's exactly…. what happened."

"Wait, what? You guys were chased by soldiers?" Riki asked with a puzzled expression. By now the two had regained their breath, and the two stood up straight.

"Pretty much, and pretty soon the capital will know where we are. Riki, got all of our kit?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good…and how's Hei?"

"Well…" Riki scratched his left cheek, turning to the older Rebel. Hei sat besides the packs, slightly more abrasive than before, but his skin was still pale and his face still looked fragile and worn. He was still in shock from what had happened.

"What's…what's wrong with Hei?" Zeo demanded, his voice showing his surprise and concern for his older brother-like figure.

"I'll explain later. We need to get moving, and fast. The sooner we get back to HQ, the better." Aku commanded. Riki nodded and ran up to their equipment. Zeo was about to follow, but Aku placed a hand on his shoulder.

"By the way, what happened that Shu kid? He was with us when we were spotted" Aku asked.

"I…dunno." Zeo said slowly, turning back to Hiru Town "I lost sight of him whilst we were running away."

* * *

"Well you guys, I can't thank you enough for your hospitality."

"Do you really have to leave so soon, dear?" the old lady asked sadly. Her husband, the owner of the café, stood with his arms crossed and his face passive, whilst his wife face was sullen and almost in tears "this is so sudden dear."

"Yea, I know. I'm really sorry, but I've kinda gotten into some trouble, or rather I've gotten into a little misunderstanding with the soldiers here" Shu laughed embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmph. I had a feeling you'd piss off the soldiers here one day." The elderly man grunted.

"Yea, guess you were right about me. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused yo-" the old café owner placed a firm hand on Shu's shoulder, and looked at the swordsman with a sad smile.

"Be careful, son. Out there it's a harsh world. If things call off back here, you're always welcome at our home." The café owner said warmly, whilst his wife nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes. Shu looked at them both with a smile he rarely often used, one of compassion and genuine love. With his smile never fading, Shu bowed his head.

"I'll never forget your kindness. Thank you…" Shu slowly stepped away from the two, until he was eventually out the door, and back on the street. With one final glance at the door, Shu sighed and started walking down the street.

_Guess this place wasn't so bad after all…_Shu thought solemnly _…I found friends here, and a place I could call home…still, I wish I'd fought Zeo. He really looked like a fun opponent._

As Shu made a turn down the street, Shu smiled as he thought to himself _Zeo…your life as a Rebel will be a dangerous one, but you better not die on me. You and I still need to fight one on one. After all…_

"There he is! There's the Rebel!" a soldier at the end of street shouted. Three guards came out of a house, and ran together straight towards Shu. With a curse, Shu bolted down the street, frantically running away from the Fire Nation soldiers.

"I need to kick your ass for getting me into this mess!"

* * *

Ursa sent a kick straight at Fire Lord Zuko, but Zuko almost casually lifted his arm to block the kick. Ursa kept her balance as her leg retracted, and she sent her other leg straight at his face again, but as before, Zuko blocked it.

The two siblings were inside the training room where Ursa had previously practised her marksmanship. This time she was practising her hand-to-hand combat, and she proved to be much better at that. Still, when sparing with Fire Lord Zuko, one of the strongest Firebenders in the country, she still came off as unimpressive.

Ursa never gave up, to the satisfied nod of her brother. She sent blow after blow straight at her older brother, never giving up despite her breathing getting heavier. Zuko noticed it however, and decided enough was enough. When she sent he right hand straight at his face, Zuko caught it with ease and threw her over his shoulders, her body landing on the slightly padded floor.

Ursa laid up on the floor, panting heavily whilst her brother kneeled beside her "you're stamina has improved, sweet sister. But if you only aim for my face, you'll become a tad predictable. You must vary yourself Ursa. A kick to the gut can wind a man, a punch to the arm can render it powerless. A kick to the leg can take away his walking altogether."

"Yes…brother…" Ursa nodded, her long black hair falling down her face. She slowly got back to her feet, staring determinedly at her brother "let us continue."

"No. You are tired and fatigue. That is all for today."

"No! Please brother, I need to get stronger!" Ursa begged. Zuko turned back to her sister, a look of sadness and empathy on his face.

"You've been like this ever since you heard Aku had escaped…" with a sigh, Zuko nodded "…allright. Take five minutes break and wash the sweat off your face."

With a delicate smile and a nod, Ursa turned to the changing room and walked over. Whilst she was gone, a Captain ranked soldier entered the training room, bowing before the Fire Lord. "My lord, we have news of Aku's whereabouts."

"Go on."

"He's been spotted by several soldiers…in Hiru Town."

"…So close…" Zuko muttered, looking towards the changing room "…if Ursa knew she'd only get worse. She tries so hard to be strong…listen soldier, make sure this information is kept under scrutiny."

"Yes, my lord. What shall you have we do."

"Hmm…the only places to go with civilisation besides the capital would involve going through the forest…I would be that's the direction he's gone." Zuko stated.

"Shall we have soldiers sent to search the forest, my lord?"

"No…we'll send something even better than that" with a small smile, Zuko uttered his command.

"Send the Yu Yan Archers."


	12. Chapter 11: Ambush In The Forest

**Chapter 11: Ambush in the Forest**

The closest populated area to Hiru Town was the capital; the last place in the world the Phoenix Rebels could hide their base, though it would've been a huge advantage for the Rebels if they could have. The liberation of their country would've been much sooner.

As such, in order for Aku and his three students to return back to HQ, the group was forced to go through a long, thick forest, not dissimilar to the one the train they had raided passed through. The forest was vast and fertile, a poor pity that it had not been situated closer to Hiru Town, being almost a few days away by foot. Then they wouldn't have had to make their houses from Capital junk and drink water that looks like it's been mixed with piss.

And so, after a few days walking once again across the unforgivable dry land-which even with rations, Riki found ways to complain about-the group finally found themselves surrounded by fresh greenery and trees that reached for the skies. The four walked at a somewhat leisurely pace, despite the fear that the Fire Nation may be hot on their heels, now that Aku had been sighted. Frankly, after being stuck in the same scenery of dry, dead and boiling hot landscape, a rich, cool and shaded walk was refreshing even in itself.

"You know, this really makes a change for us." Riki chuckled, crossing his arms behind his back "not hungry, not thirsty, not sweating like pigs, and best of all, not running for our lives!"

"That last point could change at any moment, Riki" Zeo pointed out, ever the one to be blunt "now that master was spotted by soldiers, the entire army could very well be on our trail."

"The…the entire army?" Riki repeated. With a shiver, Riki asked "you'd really think they'd send that much force for the just one man?"

"For Master…the Fire Lord Slayer…they may very well" Hei mumbled softly. Aku had informed both Zeo and Riki about what had happened to him in Hiru Town, and both had been sympathetic towards his plight and not bothered him about it. They were glad to see him recovering, however slowly it was. He did not look so pale, and him joining in conversations again was an improvement in itself. A few days ago he barely said anything.

"What can I say gentleman, I am a very popular man!" Aku proclaimed with a bow "every Nationalist wants a piece of me."

Riki snorted "more like every Nationalists wants to tear you to pieces, especially the Fire Lord and the Princess…by the way, didn't the Princess see you…well…"

"Kill the Fire Lord?" Aku finished for him. With a smile and a nod, he said, "yes, she did. I hadn't planned on that happening, really didn't want a young girl like her to see such a thing. Ah, women have always been my foil."

Zeo listened attentively, and after a moment of silence, asked "…so, did her seeing you kill her father…make you feel any, well, regret for what you did?"

Aku didn't reply straight away. Instead, the smile he usually worn went away, and he turned his head towards Zeo, looking at him in a way that made Zeo feel like he was being studied intensely. Zeo had a hard time admitting it, but he often preferred his master as the loveable, goofy fool he acted, and not the fearsome man he was considered to be by enemy…and ally.

"Regret?" Aku repeated in a low tone, turning his head forward "well…I didn't want the Princess to see it, but no Zeo I don't regret killing Fire Lord Kozu. I am a Rebel, he was the Fire Lord. I took no pleasure in the kill, but it had to be done."

"I…see" Zeo said, lowering his head. All went quiet for a moment, but Zeo had one more question to ask, "one more thing master…why did you just assassinate the Fire Lord? Surely you would've had chance to kill his children."

"I was told to only kill Kozu. No one else."

"Why?"

"Who knows? You'd have to ask the Phoenix Lord that" Aku retorted. With that, he quickened his pace and strode off, showing his reluctance to talk further.

When he left, Zeo let a small growl. He was fairly certain Aku said that knowing full well such a thing was impossible.

* * *

"Ugh! Look at all these bruises Princess!"

Ursa winced every time Tae dabbed the lotion covered clothe down her bare legs. Her arms were also bare, such possible since she only had a white towel to cover her slim and soft body, and were also covered in bruises. The bruises looked out of place on the rest of her near spotless body, and to her (and Tae) growing frustration, Ursa had realised it didn't take much force for her body to get bruised.

With another wince, Ursa said, "brother told me that every bruise is a lesson."

"Yea, and your brother also told you you're getting married in a few months. If Prince Omi from Omashu saw this when he bedded you, he'd think he'd just married a drunken brawler!" Tae scoffed.

Ursa blushed at the word bedded. She wished Tae hadn't said that. She knew that was something in this whole ordeal she was most nervous about. She decided to try and not go into that line of conversation "it's a small price to pay if I can protect myself and those I love."

"For Avatar sakes Ursa!" Tae growled with frustration. She would always drop the formalities and call her Ursa when she got especially mad at her "you're going to be fine! There's no way the Rebels will get close enough for you to need to fight back!"

"But what about Aku? He somehow managed to get close to my father and murdered him!" Ursa insisted. And now Aku had escaped, and she knew he was planning how he'll torment her and her family next.

"Th-that's true, but it's because of that that security will be tighter than a greedy mans pocket." Tae assured. Delicately, she placed her hand on top of the Princesses, stroking it slightly "it'll be fine. Only people we're certain aren't rebels are being invited, and all the staff for the wedding will be carefully chosen."

"Y-you sure?"

"Of course I am! In fact, I hear General Kuzon himself is choosing the staff! How more safe can you get?"

* * *

Dawn slowly creaked in, and the shades of the trees slowly began to rise, almost from the ground itself. Underneath a particularly large tree, Aku and his four students slept soundly, quite marvellous considering that Aku snored so loud it could be heard for miles. Perhaps they were just used to it.

While three them were still and calm, one of them was not. In his sleep, Riki murmured and groaned, his face crunched up like he was in pain. The more this passed on, the louder his murmurs became.

"..No…no no…Mother…Father…Belle…no.."

* * *

_The great mansion burnt wildly and illuminated the night sky. It had once been the hidden gem in a village of rotten bronze, towering all over the other houses like a giant, but as the fire spread through the mansion, slowly but surely the once great mansion was reduced to nothing._

_And, as the people of the area would realise when the fire stopped, so was most of the family inside._

_Standing on a hill not far away, a much younger Riki watched horror stricken at the raging fire. At age 7, Riki's plump body was already starting to form, but the expression he wore was not one we had yet seen from the boy. One of sad shock, and tearful horror._

"_FATHER!" Riki screamed, tears flowing down his eyes "MOTHER! BELLE!"_

* * *

"Rise and shine boys!"

A kick from Aku was what awoke the boys from his nightmare. With a grunt, Riki rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up straight. Zeo and Hei were already on their feet by the time he sat up, though they looked no less drowsy than Riki did. With a sigh, Riki got to his feet and looked at their master, who was the most awake of them all.

"Right boys. If we're sharpish about it, we can get outta this forest by today. But we can't do anything on an empty stomach. Zeo, Hei, whilst Riki and me get food ready, you scout around the camp. Don't won't soldier sneaking up on us."

Both Zeo and Hei nodded. Riki was sure Hei would've replied with a rude and sarcastic comment, but right now he was still in too frail a condition mentally. Without a word, the two stalked away and left the other two to start meal. Riki got to work immediately without a word as well, pulling out bread and meat from their packs. He felt the need to preoccupy himself as much as possible.

Anything to get those painful memories out of his head.

* * *

Zeo walked in front of Hei, who had his head facing the ground and was as silent as he'd been ever since Hiru Town. Zeo looked back at him several times, sometimes just to assure that he was there. Zeo was not a talkative person and often found solace in silence, but this kind of silence just made his skin shiver.

Besides that, he had a personal question to ask Hei. And now they were away from camp…away from Aku, now seemed the ideal time to ask.

"Hei…" Zeo said slowly. Hei lifted his head up and looked at him with his bagged eyes "…can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? Sure, go ahead."

"its…well it's a touchy subject. Maybe it's a bit too early to ask this."

"Just spit it out Zeo. What do you want to ask me?"

"Well…what…was it like?" Zeo asked.

Hei stopped walking, Zeo doing the same, and the elder rebel raised his left eyebrow "what was what like?"

"You know what I mean" Zeo almost growled, but with a deep breath he said "what was…killing someone like?"

If Zeo thought the silence before he asked was bad, the silence after was unbearable. Hei look drifted away from Zeo, almost as if he'd been offended. His look was more distant and sad as ever. Zeo was about to apologies, before Hei spoke.

"When I first saw those soldiers, harassing that poor women on the streets, my resolve to free our country on grew. I had no hesitation I'd kill as many soldiers as necessary to achieve that…even though I'd never take a life beforehand" Hei explained, a sudden strength in his voice that surprised Zeo.

"And then…when I those same soldiers…trying to rape that same woman…something…something snapped Zeo. Images of what…of what happened to my mother flashed before my eyes, and before I knew it I was pounding my fist into the skulls of those soldiers over and over" Hei whispered the last part, that strength now seemingly gone. Hei looked at his hands, and suddenly started to chuckle.

"It's weird. Master Aku makes it look so easy. He keeps his cool even when he kills someone…" Hei sighed deeply "…and here's me, one of his students, killing like a mad dog and left weakened by it several days after. I'm pathetic."

"Master Aku has killed many people" Zeo pointed out, stepping forward "I daresay he reacted similar to you when he killed for the first time. He's used to it."

"Yea, you have a point Zeo" Hei nodded "but I find it hard to believe you can get used to it. To answer your question Zeo, taking that soldiers live felt…horrifying at first…but…part of me is also satisfied."

"Satisfied?"

"Yea. What shocked me was the feeling of it. Up till now, I've felt guilt, like I'd committed this horrible act. But now…" Hei smiled for the first time in a while "…I don't feel so bad. That soldier may have been human, but he was a rapist and sociopath who abused his power. I feel like he deserved death."

"Deserved…death…" Zeo repeated, looking at the ground in thought. For some reason, he couldn't help but find difficultly with that statement.

"I know it sounds horrible. Look, I'm not saying killing is fun, and I would never condone innocents being killed" Hei said, his voice stronger than ever "but if we don't kill our enemy, how will we win, Zeo? After all this, I think I can finally understand that. Killing is neither good nor bad. It's necessary."

"I…see" Zeo nodded slowly. He still felt like he was taking in all that Hei said, trying his hardest to agree with it all. But something about Zeo held that back. No matter how hard he tried deep down, the thought of taking another mans life always made him feel ill inside "I'm…sorry I brought this up Hei. I know this has been hard on you."

"No, Zeo. I should be thanking you" Hei stated, smiling "I think talking about this really helped, and now I feel better about what we're doing. Next time, when I'm forced to kill a monster in a human disguise, I'll be ready mentally this time."

"That's good to hear…" Zeo said, trying to look assured as well. He turned away from Hei and started walking once more "well, we better get this scouting done, before master starts shouting his mou-"

Both Zeo and Hei heard it; the whistling sound in the wind, and they both heard it getting closer.

"GET DOWN!" Zeo shouted at his comrade. With lightning quick reflexes, Hei and Zeo jumped to the floor, each narrowly missing the two arrows that would've hit them square in the sides of their heads had they not moved at all. Both arrows embedded themselves in trees nearby.

Without a second to waste, the two Rebels almost jumped towards the nearest trees, hugging it with their arm and shoulder whilst they carefully peered out in front, the direction where the arrow had came from. They would both be ready to pull their heads out the way in case more arrows fly at them.

"Two arrows…two bowmen…" Hei whispered over to Zeo "…and judging by the fact we can't see them, good at aiming long distance…you don't think they're…"

"The Yu Yan Archers? It would be our worst luck if they were." Zeo growled, keeping tight to the tree. He hated to say it, but since they were travelling with the Fire Lord slayer Aku, no one could accuse the Fire Nation for misusing the extraordinary talents of the Yu Yan Archers.

As time moved on from the days of the 100 year war, so had technological advancements. Largely started by the Fire Nation during the war with their warships and tanks, such creations like trains and Republic City would come very soon and change the world drastically.

Amongst those creations, guns became significantly popular.

More expensive to make and prepare, yes, but guns proved to be far easier to use and far more stronger than any bow and arrow. So strong in fact that unlike bow and arrow, the Bending arts could do little against it. Soon where people would practise shooting arrows at targets, the loud bangs of guns radiated in training camps for soldiers and other places would be found instead.

And yet, despite that, after all these centuries the Yu Yan Archers continued to exist, their warriors never abandoning their choice of weapon, choosing to further refine the style that could already be considered an art. Zeo may be a rebel, but he couldn't help but respect such warriors.

Still, they were his enemy, and they endangered his and his friends' lives. He would not hold back. Zeo kept a vigilant eye out for the slightest movement, the shaking of a bush, the scurrying of a bird in fright, or if they were incredibly lucky -and the said archer was either clumsy or stupid- sighting of one of the archers limb.

It seemed the Archers were very stupid, because Zeo and Hei got a clear view of them scurrying away.

"After them!" Hei almost screamed, and without complaint Zeo followed Hei as he got and bolted after the two archers. The two said archers hopped from tree to tree, keeping a far distance from them, but Hei and Zeo were quicker and fiercely determined, and the two Rebels got closer and closer to the scurrying Archers second by second.

As they ran, Zeo couldn't help but feel a bit of doubt as to whether they were Yu Yan Archers. Sure, from the distance they'd shot they were clearly excellent marksman, but if what people said about the Yu Yan Archers were true, then they wouldn't have made such a schoolboy error and let themselves get directly caught. It was very lucky if they had just made a mistake, but Zeo never liked to bet on luck. Luck never seemed to be on his side.

It didn't take long before the two rebels almost had to look up to see the Archers. They couldn't see much of their faces, but they could see enough, and indeed they saw the facepaint that was synonymous with them. The red facepaint that covered around their eyes and nothing else. The fact they allowed them to get so close made Zeo even more suspicious, and what was worse was that they didn't even react to the two, but just continued to hop from tree to tree.

"We're close enough…" Hei beckoned to Zeo "let's jump up…and knock these bastards do-"

Due to the momentum of their running, both Zeo and Hei only narrowly dodged the arrows coming from both of their sides.

Zeo dropped to one knee, his shirt cut across his chest, but thankfully it hadn't hit his skin. Zeo sharply turned and saw that Hei fared much worse, blood already dripping from the wound across his chest, and he was on the floor with a face of both frustration and pain. It made sense he didn't react so well as Zeo. Zeo's entire style of fighting relied almost entirely on his excellent reaction skills.

"Hei!" Zeo exclaimed, quickly running over and helping Hei back up. With almost a push, Zeo brought Hei over to the nearest tree to protection, which seemingly knocked Hei out of the sudden shock he'd received from the wound.

A good thing too, as the two boys were suddenly forced to roll back when two arrows came flying from their left and right.

Instead of getting back up, Zeo and Hei kept their bodies as close as possible to the floor. They couldn't use the trees for protection, but they had a slim chance if they kept still and close to the floor. As they kept still, Zeo tried to comprehend what was going on. They'd been chasing to Archers from up front, why were there two arrows coming from their sides?

And then it hit Zeo, and it hit him very hard.

_They…they intended for us to spot the two up front…to follow them and fall into their trap!_ Zeo thought with pure horror. _There's not two of them, there's at least four Yu Yan Archers after us! That could mean…oh no, Master, Riki!_

* * *

"_Leaves from the vine…falling so slow…_" Riki hummed as he took a leak in a bush, just besides a tree. After preparing the meal, and consequently eating his own due to impatience, Riki felt much better than he had when he woke. And a good thing too, he was the cheerful one of the three students. He couldn't act all depressed and sad.

Even if his past was just as bad as his friends.

"…_Brave soldier boy…comes marching…home_" Riki grunted the last word as he zipped up his pants. With a clap of his hands, he began to walk back to camp and wait for Zeo and Hei, who seemed to be taking their sweet time scouting.

That was until the arrow nearly hit him in the foot.

"AAH!" Riki screamed comically, falling to the floor. He sat up and looked unbelievingly at the arrow for a moment, and when it seemed to finally sink in what had just happened, his scurried off and hid behind the tree he had just pissed on…thankfully on the opposite side of said tree.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no!" Riki trembled, clasping his fat head in his hand "this is bad! This is really bad! Who are they? Are they Fire Nation soldiers? Why are they going after me? I'm not a fighter! Wait, are the others in trouble? Is that why they're taking so long to get back? Has master been attacked too? Why…why…"

_Why do I feel so tired?_

In his fear and shock, Riki barely noticed the strong scent he was breathing in until the last moments, when his eyes were heavier than boulder and his senses slowly left him. By the time two minutes had passed behind that bush, Riki was snoring loudly and much more comfortably than before.

Almost out of character for his profession, the Yu Yan Archers jumped out of the tree he had been perched on and nonchalantly walked towards Riki, pulling out the arrow he had fired earlier. The Archer was a tall, well muscular teenager about Rikis' age with a long back ponytail and tall body. Like all Yu Yan Archers, he wore the red facepaint around his eyes

"You thought hiding behind a tree was enough, didn't you?" the Yu Yan Archer scoffed. He held up the arrow he had fired "but we're smarter than that. Inside this arrow is a flower we call the 'Lyrium Rose', a powerful flower that can put even the strongest of men to sleep with one whiff, unless he has taken the correct medicine, which we have."

The Yu Yan Archer knelt down besides the sleeping Riki and grabbed him by the top of his hair "you fat, stupid Rebels. I had expected a challenge, but if you're what they offer then no wonder they've never won the country in all these centuries. I'll just end it now for you and…" the Yu Yan Archer lifted Riki head up higher to get a better look at his face, and when he did, his cocky smile changed to one of pure disbelief.

"I-I-I-I don't believe it!" the Yu Yan Archer exclaimed, shuffling backwards and sitting on his knees whilst his hands on the floor "I-it's you! Master Riki!"

Riki made a slight murmur, but did not respond to the teenager. If he was awake, he would've had a similar reaction to finding out that this Yu Yan Archers was his best friend from his previous life.

The life he had when Riki was the son of a Noble.


	13. Chapter 12: The Noble Son

**Chapter 12: The Noble Son**

Riki snored heavily through the day, the scent of the Lyrium Rose flower that had been attached to the arrow had knocked the Rebel out in mere seconds. Every so often Riki's rhythm-like slumber would stagger with a grunt or a groan, the contents of his dream giving him discomfort and anguish.

Not so much a dream as a nightmare…a nightmare from his own past. One that he could never forget.

_**10 years ago…**_

_With a swishing sound through the air, the arrow easily missed the practise target set up for the two._

"_Your hands are wobbling too much Riki" Noal chuckled "wobble anymore and you're more likely to hit a bird in the tree."_

"_Hey, this is hard!" Riki groaned. Riki as a 7-year-old boy was starting to grow plump, and his bangs on each side starting to form. He stood next to a slightly older boy apparently called Noal, the same person we saw hunt down and tranquillise Riki 10 years from now. He looked like a miniature version of his future self, and without the facepaint. He had the same black hair in a ponytail, only shorter. Noal watched with amusement as Riki tried to hit the target with his bow and arrow for the 12__th__ time._

"_You need to keep your arms straight when aiming. If you don't have enough arm strength to keep the bow and arrow still, you'll never hit your target" Noal lectured. Frustratingly, Riki threw both the bow and arrow to the floor._

"_Forget this! Why should I use such an old weapon when I can use a gun?" Riki asked "not only are faster and stronger, they take less effort to aim!"_

"_Guns aren't as light as you think they are, son."_

_Riki turned to the doorway of the huge mansion he had the pleasure of living in, placed on the top of a green valley. Riki watched his father step away from the huge door and walk casually towards the two young boys. Riki's father was a large, muscular man with a beard and bangs similar to his son. His expression was strong, noble but also warm and friendly. Riki knew him as father, his workmen referred to him as sir, but his friends simply knew him as Gota. _

_As he walked up to the two, his wife and mother of Riki, Kisala, followed him out. Kisala was a tall woman, with short hair that was messy like a boy. Add the fact she had a mischievous and not so delicate features, and it was clear she was quite the tomboy. Nevertheless, Riki thought she was the most beautiful woman alive._

_Finally, there was the person who he loved the most, a bundle of pure innocence. Cradled in Kisalas' arms was Riki's little sister, Belle. Belle was only a month old, so she had little distinguishable features, her black hair only just growing out, but Riki could never mistake her sweet face, or how cute she looked as she yawned. Belle was someone who could warm Riki's heart just by looking at her, and he knew his mom and dad felt the same._

"_Dad!" Riki said hurryingly to his dad, quickly picking up his bow and arrow again "s-sorry dad! I was just…just saying to Noal it's easier to use a gun than a bow! You'd know, right dad? You make loads of guns!"_

_Gota chuckled "that's true enough. A couple thousand a year, so I do believe I know a thing or two about firearms. But I know equally as much about bows."_

"_Yea, but bows are annoying! It's hurts to just aim! Why can't I use a gun dad?"_

"_Son, guns aren't toys" Gota stated. Kisala smirked and raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh? And bows and arrow aren't?"_

"_Woman, it's harder to kill yourself with a bow and arrow."_

"_But it's still possible" Kisala retorted. "I really wish you didn't let him practise with one."_

"_Riki here's gonna inherit my business one day. Even if he doesn't join the army, he's gotta learn a thing or two about weapons" Gota insisted, patting both Riki and Noal on the heads "besides, Noal is here to look after Riki. His families always served us excellently, and Noal's a pretty damn good shot himself."_

"_Th-thank you sir!" Noal bowed humbly. Noal had known Gota his whole life, as his family had been Riki's family servants for generations, but he still always felt humbled by their compliments._

"_Another reason you can't use guns yet son is because they're not as easy as you think to use." Gota stated, kneeling down beside his son "they're stronger, heavier, can be deafening when fired, and the force of the gun firing can cause serious damage when fired. I'll start letting you practise with guns when I think you're ready, okay son?"_

"_Yea dad…" Riki muttered lowering his head. He hated having to wait, but he couldn't argue with what his dad had said. Curious however, he asked "but, when will I be ready?"_

"_Well we'll just have to see. Before then you must understand the impact the wielder of the gun can have" Gota said "a gun is in the end like a sword. In the hands of the righteous, it's a weapon of justice, but in the hands of the evil, it's a weapon of massacre. If you want to be a honourable weapons manufacturer, you must always consider how you give your weapons too."_

"_Is that why you only sell to the Fire Nation army, dad?"_

"_Correct, son. I can sympathise with the Rebels, many people starve and suffer due to collapse of our economy, but all they do is make things worse. The bombings, the assassination…even murdering Avatar Teresa, such people would only cause more damage with more guns in their hands." Gota explained. Riki and Noal smiled and nodded, looking at Gota as if he knew everything._

_This was two months before the Nameda Incident._

* * *

Groaning more and more, Riki's eyes slowly fluttered open. The light shining between the leaves made his eyes ached at first, but he quickly got used to the natural light and with a yawn, tried to stand up.

It was then he realised he was tied by the waist to a tree.

"Wha-wha-what?" Riki gasped, struggling to pull free from the ropes, but they were too tightly knotted to budge in the slightest.

"Oh no no no no! I've been captured!" Riki squealed, "Okay, calm down Riki. Think. What did Master tell you to do if you ever got caught?…Umm..err…stop, drop and roll? No that was if I was set on fire!"

"Glad to see you're up, Riki." Riki quickly looked up at the figure of Noal, the Yu Yan Archer, and old friend of Riki, though Riki himself hadn't realised just yet. Noal sat leaning on a nearby tree, having patiently waited for him to wake up.

"You! You're the one who did this!" Riki snarled "I should warn you, I'm a master of over a hundred martial art styles. I can kill you with my tongue!"

Noal chuckled "you're as hyperactive as ever Riki. You haven't changed at all. Sure brings back memories."

"Eh? Wait…do…do I know you?"

"Hmm, maybe I've changed a little over this past decade. Or maybe it's just the face paint" Noal stood up and walked up to Riki, kneeling down next to him "look closer and you should recognise me."

Riki stared intently at his face for a few seconds, before a flash of surprise and recognition hit Riki. Staring speechless, Riki managed after several seconds to whisper "No…Noal? Is that you?"

"Heh, maybe I haven't changed that much after all. It's good to finally see you again Riki. I've been looking all this time for you!" Noal stated.

"It's…it's a shock I must say! I never knew you'd joined the Yu Yan Archers!" Riki said. Though he was partly grateful he hadn't. It wouldn't have been easy knowing you were fighting your old best friend.

"Hey, you remember how much of an ace I was at the Bow" Noal sniffed proudly. But then, Riki saw his happy expression became one of discomfort "but…what's more surprising is that…you're with the Phoenix Rebels now."

Riki looked at his almost disappointed face, and turned away "it's not surprising at all. Not after what those bastards did to my family."

"Riki, what your father did was his mistake, not your own. You shouldn't let his mistake ruin your life."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY DAD!" Riki suddenly screamed. Birds flew from the trees at his scream. Riki didn't care if more Yu Yan Archers-less friendly ones-came now. He would never allow such things about his dad being spoken in front of him.

"My dad…he was right to do what he did! He was atoning for what he had caused!"

* * *

_It was late at night, but Riki was wide-awake. He crept silently to the door of his fathers' office, where the loud voices of his mother and father could be heard almost threw the mansion. So loud were his voices that Belle had started to cry, but neither mother nor father went to her like they always did. One of the maids tried to calm her, but Riki knew only her parents could do that. He kept close to the edge of the door, not peeping his head in to not get caught._

"_This is horrible…how could they do such a thing?"_

_Riki stopped when he heard his mother speak, almost sobbing whilst his father stayed silent. Riki had never heard his mother sob like that before._

"_I…I don't know. There were reports of Rebels being in Nameda village, but…to wipe out the entire village…n-nobody was left alive…oh god…" Gota started to sob too. Riki felt shivers go down his spine. His father always acted strong and in control, to hear his voice sound so weak and vulnerable was a shock to the boy._

"_The Army are supposed to protect the people. They're supposed to be the people's army! And yet they just indiscriminately shoot down innocents…" Gota's voice trailed to a faint whisper "…shot them down…they used my guns to kill innocent people…"_

"_Honey, it's not your fault."_

"_THEY USED MY GUNS!" Riki jumped twice, first at the scream, second when he banged his fist on a table. "I'm to blame! I trusted them with my weapons, and this is what they do with them! Guns shouldn't be used on the weak!" _

_The silence that came after seemed to last for over a minute to Riki. He almost felt relief when the loud wailing of Belle pierced through the silence, grown stronger due to the shout of her father. Riki heard footsteps coming toward the door, and he sprinted as fast as he could so his mother wouldn't catch him as she walked out the room._

"_I must do something…" Gota whispered, his head low "…I can't allow this to happen ever again…"_

* * *

"Look Riki, I understand how your father felt" Noal assured Riki "the Nameda incident shocked everyone in the country. Lots of people after had doubts about the Fire Nation afterwards. I had doubts!"

"Then why are you working for them now?" Riki demanded. Noal sighed with frustration, rubbing his brow.

"Because I took a step back and thought about it logically. What happened at Nameda was horrible…but it was a mistake" Noal explained, "false information and bad communication inside the Army caused it. The number of Rebels there had been exaggerated due to incorrect information. It was an accident Riki. One the Capital has learnt from."

"You call the death of an entire village an 'accident'?" Riki snarled with disgust.

"I'm just explaining that your fathers actions-while understandable-weren't rational and good enough reason to start supplying weapons to the Rebels" Noal sighed again. Riki could see he was trying his best to act calm, but he was beginning to lose patience.

"Has that monster Aku corrupted you this much Riki? First your father, now you too."

* * *

"_Come on Riki. I heard them down here!"_

_Riki ran as fast as his short, fat legs would let him run, following Noal back to the office of his father. It was daytime at the mansion, and over a month since the Nameda incident. Things didn't seem to change for Riki, though he would often find his father stare silently, deep in thought, still emotionally conflicted on what had happened. His mother Kisala had tried to act like everything was normal around Riki and Belle, but even at his age, Riki knew things were different._

_The two young boys silently crept up to the office door, their bodies pressed against the wall whilst Noal peaked inside the door. He quickly retracted his head and turned to Riki "he's in their with your father! I've never seen that guy before!"_

"_Let me see" Riki whispered. He traded spots with Noal and took a peak inside the office._

_And for the first time, he saw Aku. His hair was still long and messy, and the youth in his face had not left him just yet. He sat on the guests' office chair, his legs leaning on the desk whilst Gota sat on the other side of the table in his own chair._

"_I was surprised they'd send you." Gota said with a small laugh. "you're a living legend, a symbol of rebellion, hope…or fear depending on who you ask."_

"_Trust me, often those who claim to fear are surprised by how harmless I really am" Aku yawned, waving a hand in the air "but don't cut yourself short. You sir, are the owner of the biggest Weapons manufacturer in the country. We ain't gonna send some snot nosed brat to talk to you. We're gonna send someone who knows what he's talking about!"_

"…_And someone who can blast his way through hundreds of soldiers if this was a trap" Gota said dryly "they say you're a one man army."_

"_Ah, you're a wise one sir" Aku nodded respectfully "Yes, if this was a trap, I was ordered to kill you, blow up whatever I could of your business, and get my incredibly sexy ass outta there…but, that doesn't seem necessary, now does it?"_

_Gota shook his head "no. I've made my decision after thinking long and hard on it. I will begin secretly supplying the Phoenix Rebels with weapons."_

"_Good to hear, but you can do more than that my friend. You can't slow down production of weapons for the Capital, but you can sabotage them…" Aku grinned "discreetly of course. Nothing they'll notice just by looking at it. A single faulty rifle could save us many precious men."_

_Gota nodded "understood. I'll star preparations right away."_

"_Can you believe this Riki…" Noal whispered shockingly to Riki. Riki looked towards him, and saw the paleness in his face. Riki too felt shock at what he was hearing, but a large part of him couldn't help but sympathise why his father was doing this._

"_One more thing before I go Mr Gota…why?"_

_Gota raised an eyebrow "why what?"_

"_Why this sudden change of allegiance? You don't just wake up one day and think 'oh hey, I'm gonna start selling weapons to my long time enemies!'" Aku exclaimed. Gota eyes darted to the floor, his face an expression of deep pain._

"_It was…the Nameda incident that opened my eyes…I won't sell weapons to an army that fires on it's own people, the one's they are sworn to protect." Gota explained slowly. Aku replied with a nod of respect_

"_Good answer. It's true…the Nameda incident shook the whole country. We've had a wave of new recruits ever since that massacre, and publics attitude towards us Rebels has gone up favourably" Aku stated._

"_No doubt. Few good people could hold love for the capital after that" Gota shuddered "I mean…to just fire on entire village full of innocent people…and they say not a single person survived!"_

_Aku turned his head to Gota with a wide smile on his face._

"_Well actually…one boy did survive the Nameda Incident."_

* * *

"When I heard your father was going to betray his own country, I…I couldn't believe my ears." Noal stated. He placed his left hand on his heart "I had always been faithful to your family, just as my father and his father had before, but when I heard your father say that, I…I couldn't help but doubt your father and feel he'd been misled."

"Guess you weren't the only one who felt like that" Riki said bitterly "I guess someone else was listening in on their conversation…and they…and they…"

Noal closed his eyes "reported it to the Capital."

* * *

"_Hurry! This way!"_

_Riki almost tripped several times as his father, Gota, dragged him and Noal by their arms whilst they ran down a long staircase, the room around them getting darker and darker by the moment. Riki felt his heart thump in his chest, but not from exhaustion, but from fear. He'd never been this far down the mansions huge basement; he'd never _dared _to go so far down. Often he and Noal would dare each other to traverse down this dark hole of a basement, but neither of them could get past the first ten steps. But yet now they were nearly at the bottom._

"_Stay there for a moment!" Gota spoke quickly, leaving the two young boys cowering in total darkness when they reached the bottom. Five seconds later, and a small light illuminated much of the basement, and Riki saw before him what looked like a trap door. Gota hurryingly ran over, and with his massive arms, threw open the trap door._

"_Allright, you two go down there, and keep running west. Don't stop! You'll eventually find an exit just outside the village. I'll go back and find your mother and sister, and bring down here."_

"_But…what about you sir?" Noal asked frighteningly._

_Gota closed his eyes "I…I must face the consequences of my actions, as does any man who stays true to himself, but I won't let anyone suffer for my actions."_

"_Dad! W-what's going on? I heard people smashing the door down and…and someone screamed…but…" Riki tried to find the words, but they were lost to him. Looking at him sadly, Gota knelt down and held his son by the shoulders._

"_Don't worry about that now. Just think about surviving, and soon you'll see your mother and Belle here too" Gota said with a smile, trying unsuccessfully to hide his uncertainty and fear. He turned to Noal "Noal, please look after my son, and be careful yourself."_

"_I…I will, sir" Noal nodded, his expression oddly sad._

_Gota turned back to Riki "I'm going now, son" He bent down and hugged Riki tightly "I love you…my son."_

"_D…Dad" Riki whispered, tears streaming down his eyes._

_Gota pulled away from the hug and stood back up "Now go, my son, and remember; live your life doing what you believe in, and never betray yourself. Go! Hurry!"_

_Riki stared helplessly at his father whilst Noal pulled him to the trap door, eventually forcing him down with him. Closing it behind them, Riki did his best to force back his tears and ran in near total darkness through a cave like pathway, the place damp and cold._

_The two must've ran for nearly twenty minutes, but soon after light began to appear at the end of the tunnel, and with unrestrained relief the two found themselves just outside the village near the mansion, just as Gota had said. The two cautiously walked into the village, a busy market street that was both dirty and smelly._

"_Okay, we need to look for mom and dad. They'll keep us safe" Noal said solemnly as he walked. He noticed Riki was still, and turned back "come on Riki!"_

"_R…right" Riki nodded meekly. He took ten steps, but stopped when he heard the voices around him from the villagers._

"_Why are there hundreds of soldiers outside the mansion?"_

"_I hear it's because he was starting to sell weapons to the Phoenix Rebels. They've come to take over the entire factory"_

"_Hmph. Told ya all those nobles care about is money. Greedy bastards."_

"_Hey now, can't complain about him giving us weapons. Helps our cause, does it not?"_

_Riki did his best to ignore the voices around him, following Noal through the crowds of people. _

"_Good god…they've burnt the whole mansion down?"_

_Riki stopped abruptly. He turned to the elderly woman and a young man-probably mother and son-speaking to each other in a corner_

"_Yeah…I hear they pretty much proclaimed Gota guilty on the spot…and they've burnt the whole mansion down with him inside it" the son sighed " never thought they would be so cruel to one of their own."_

_Riki felt his hands shake._

"_How horrible…" the mother whispered "but…what about his wife and two children? Miss Kisala was always so kind…and her children were so adorable."_

_Riki waited with pent up breath for the son to answer, but the look of sadness in his face all but said it._

"_They…forced them to die with Mr Gota in the fire."_

_Riki sprinted back towards the mansion._

_It took him only five minutes, having gotten energy even he didn't know he had. He made it to the nearest hilltop to the mansion that almost overlooked the mansion. Riki stopped and looked at the grim truth that the man spoke of. The once proud and tall mansion Riki had grown up in all his life was on fire from top to bottom, the foundation slowly decaying until it stood no longer. Stood around the burning mansion was hundreds of vigilant Fire Nation soldiers, impossible to get through or away from. Riki couldn't see his family from here, but he knew they were inside._

"_FATHER!" Riki screamed, tears flowing down his eyes "MOTHER! BELLE!"_

_Riki was about to run towards the burning, not caring what happened to him when he got down there, but a large hand grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and held him back. _

"_Don't look, son" Aku said, pulling Riki towards him so he was no longer looking at the fire. _

"_Let me go! LET ME GO! I NEED TO SAVE THEM!" Riki screamed, splashing tears down Aku's shirt. Riki tried to free himself, but the Rebels grip was too powerful._

"_There's nothing you can do now, lad. You go down there now and you'll be wasting the sacrifice your father made" Aku said sternly. Nevertheless, he looked down sadly at Riki as he sobbed._

"_Damn it…damn it…" Riki cried, his wet eyes on Aku's chest "why did this have to happen…my dad…was only trying to do the right thing!"_

"_That's the problem with right and wrong lad. Everyone has their own interpretation on it" Aku explained "to you and your father, the Nameda incident was wrong…but to those soldiers down there, a betrayal against the Royal Family is an even greater wrong. We all live by our own personal code of rights and wrongs…and we often come into conflict with another's."_

"_I hate them…" Riki's sobbing voice suddenly became a growl, a voice of anger "I hate them! The Royal Family, the nobles, all of them! I wanna get rid of them, so they can o this to no one else!"_

_Aku stood silent for a moment, before smiling faintly "if you feel that strongly son…then you sound ideal to us. Our army is small, but like you we have all suffered from the corruption and mistakes of our supposed betters." _

_Aku released Riki from his grip, and turned away from him. As he walked away, Aku boomed in unshakable voice "if you truly wish to back up that proclamation, Riki, son of Gota and Kisala, then follow me, to the Phoenix Rebels, and we shall make your-no our dream a reality!"_

_Riki stared speechless at the man known as Aku. He slowly turned back to the mansion he had always lived, the place of comfort and happiness his whole life, and wiped away the tears from his eyes._

_And then, he began to follow the Rebel._


	14. Chapter 13: Riki's Decision

**Chapter 13: Riki's Decision**

Tied to the trunk of a tree, Riki had just finished recounting his past with his childhood friend, Noal. He had hoped his account, his feelings towards the suffering of his fathers internal conflict, and the massacre of his family, would help his childhood friend see that he was right to join the Phoenix Rebels.

He was sadly disappointed.

"I understand your anger, Riki" Noal said slowly "but don't forget what your father was planning. He was gonna secretly smuggle the Rebels weapons. I don't justify their deaths, but I do believe the army had to do _something_ to stop him!"

"Did mother need stopping too?" Riki snarled, but his face began to tremble "d-did Belle need stopping? Think what you want about my dad, but those two were innocent!"

"…Just like all the innocent people that have died, and will die, at the hands of the Phoenix Rebels" Noal replied coldly. He stood up, gathering the finely tuned bow and his arrows, slinging the pack over his shoulder. "just like the many that will die if that one demon back there is allowed to live. Well no Riki, I won't let that happen."

"W-What are you gonna do?" Riki asked, but part of him already knew the answer.

"Nobody knows who the real leader of the Phoenix Rebels is or what he looks like, even you don't know. That's why Aku has become the symbol of rebellion, the one everyone believes in." Noal smiled, pulling out a single arrow "well, what would happen if I put an arrow in the head of that symbol?"

"You couldn't kill my master even if you tried!" Riki proclaimed "only the Avatar could hope to ever beat him!"

"Shame our current Avatar is rather reclusive" Noal snorted, "no matter, doesn't matter how strong you are, there's not much someone can do against an enemy they can't see, especially one who fights from long range."

"Dammit Noal, stop it!" Riki pleaded, pulling himself forward as far as the ropes would let him "please! The Rebels…they…we're trying to save our home! You saw first hand what the current regime is like!"

Noal stared silently for a moment, as if reluctant to say what was on his mind. With a small sigh, he brought up the courage to say it "all I saw…was a traitor to the country supplying an army of terrorists with weapons…and because of him, his entire family suffered."

Riki felt his mind go blank, and as the rage grew, his hands trembled violently. Were he not tied down; he knew he would've lunged at Noal then and there.

Noal turned his back to Riki and slowly started walking away "you might wanna reconsider your views quickly. Because of your status, we won't kill you, but you will be judged in court for your crimes. Repent your mistakes my friend, and your punishment will be less severe."

"Don't talk down to me…" Riki snarled under breath, growling up at the Yu Yan Archers "…I'll never regret fighting to save this country!"

The look Noal gave him was a sad one. One of regret and sadness. He closed his eyes and looked away "this is my fault. If only I hadn't let you out of my sight, you would've never met Aku. I would disguised you as a commoner and found you a good, stable job in the army…" Noal shook his head "…not the Yu Yan Archers though, your aim was terrible I recall. For your sake Riki…if you want to live, admit to your crimes."

And with that, Noal placed his mask back over his face, and jumped with lightspeed motion into the trees. And after a small rustling later, he was gone.

Riki waited half a minute to make sure he was far enough away, and then allowed the ropes binding his waist to the tree to fall down.

Riki slid back the small knife into his sleeve and got back up. He allowed himself a quick moment to stretch, but after quickly went to work. He almost tore off the brown leather coat he wore, which made him look mildly thinner. Riki laid out the coat on the floor, the inside of the coat showing.

Inside was what looked like two wooden boxes, each strapped to one side of the coat. Riki quickly loosened them both and took out the boxes, and then proceeded to snap the two boxes together.

"You're wrong Noal. Even if I hadn't met Aku, nothing would've stopped me from walking this path." Riki said aloud.

He tugged on something inside the combined boxes, and a handle popped out one of the box. He gripped the handle tightly with his left hand.

"My father saw the oppression the working class were suffering in this country because of the upper classes breed, and he suffered because he knew he had to follow this path too."

Riki flipped another switched, and a small bow and string popped out the other end.

"I don't regret for a second joining the Phoenix Rebels. I'm not only fighting a just cause, I've met my true brothers, Zeo and Hei…and…and my new father, Aku"

Riki lifted up the crossbow with his left arm and aimed it straight ahead, resting the opposite end on his right arm.

"And I will protect my family with my life."

* * *

The archers surrounding Zeo and Hei did not lax for a second. In battle a second was sometimes all that was needed, especially for an archer. A second to lax, and their prey may break for it, and their aim would be off.

So as the two Rebels went into a sprint, the Arrows were already being flying through the air.

Zeo and Hei ran in completely opposite directions, Zeo heading in the direction he had came, whilst Hei went in the complete opposite direction. Both were able to dodge the incoming arrows thanks to their speed, and the Yu Yan Archers were forced to move themselves to catch them. With a few hand signs from the leading archer, it was decided. They would split into two groups and take them down in one fell swoop.

And it was thus that Zeo found himself running for his life as two Yu Yan Archers jumped from tree to tree, their hands moving like clockwork to aim and arrow and fire at several chances. Zeo dodged every arrow, but with each fire, their aim was getting better, and even as a moving target, his chances of being hit were growing.

Thankfully, Zeo saw ahead what he desperately wanted; a patch of land where the trees were at a greater distance compared to the rest of the forest, making for more space to move around without having to move past a tree. Zeo almost jumped for the spot, and span a full 180 degrees around, planting his feet in the centre of the patch of land.

And, calm as ever, he faced the incoming Yu Yan Archers without moving an inch.

Despite the distance, Zeo could clearly see their surprise at this sudden change in their prey. They stopped on the closest tree to Zeo, and for a moment, did nothing, still too surprised to even aim and arrow. It didn't take them long to shake off the surprise however, and after a moment the two archers had an arrow each, ready to fire.

Zeo closed his eyes.

The arrows fired in unison.

Zeo bent his body backwards.

The arrows flew past his bent body, Zeo could feel the wind on his chest, and the sound they made as they flied past. Zeo then seemingly pushed his entire body back up, and he quickly regained his balance, standing patiently without a single wound.

The two Yu Yan Archers were obviously taken back by this, but quickly retaliated with a flurry of several arrows, falling like rain on the rebel. With incredibly reflexes however, Zeo moved his body, particularly his abdomen, to dodge the incoming arrows, without having to move his feet. Each shot only narrowly missed, but they missed all the same.

One arrow however got too close, and nicked him on his right rib cage. Zeo winced, much more in surprise than pain, but quickly regained concentration. _Keep calm Zeo. It's no different to fighting a Firebender. Think the arrows as blasts of fire._

And thus, Zeo continued to use his Fire style of the Rebels to dodge every arrow that came his way. He held his ground for what felt like several minutes, and both the archers were beginning to panic. Was he trying to get the archers to exhaust their supply of arrows?

Their answer cam from behind them, when they turned and saw Hei, flying towards them.

Literally _flying_ towards them.

In both of his hands was a huge amount of blue flame with such ferocity they each sounded like rocket engines. The fires had propelled Hei into the air; his arms held back for the fire to propel him forward so fast the two Archers were caught unawares, despite the loudness of his fire.

Hei stopped, planting his feet on a single branch, and with a roar, almost literally thre both jets of fire forward, straight into the Yu Yan Archers.

Neither Archer stood a chance. Both were almost totally engulfed in the fire, and they barely had a chance to scream before they reduced to completely charred corpses, falling to the ground like dead flies.

Zeo stared silently at his older comrade, who jumped onto the ground and walked up to Zeo, silent as well, but Zeo noted did not seem distressed or traumatised much by his actions.

"The…other two Archers…" Zeo began. Hei nodded his head

"Both dead as well..." Hei stated. Calmly, he lifted his hands and stared at them thoughtfully,

"…And now, I have killed six."

* * *

Noal kept a steady pace towards his designated target. If he was lucky, he would only have to clarify the extermination of their target. Whilst the other two Rebels…and Riki were needed to be dealt with, it was easy to figure out that the important target was the hero of the Phoenix Rebels and the Number 1 terrorist in the Fire Nation, the Demon Aku. Compared to them, his subordinates were almost just side jobs.

As such, twenty Archers had been sent to take down Aku.

Noal knew he was getting close to his destination, and intentionally slowed himself down, taking more time to jump tree to tree. He now slowly made his way to the campsite Aku, Riki and the other Rebels had camped and peered downwards to it.

What he saw made his go white with fear.

He saw twenty charred corpses, piled up on top of each other, and Aku sat on top of the pile.

"Well hi there!" Aku cheerily waved in the direction of Noal, despite him being by the bushes.

Noal felt his trousers go damp.

Noal had barely turned around, attempting to run away, before a giant blast of fire was thrown at the tree, engulfing the entire upper half of the tree. Noal screamed, feeling parts of his body burn, before he jumped out of tree and hit the ground hard. He groaned with pain from the bruises and the burns, but fear was still in control, and he quickly stood back up and faced Aku, who still casually sat on top of the corpses of his now dead allies

"Huh, you're fairly younger than these fellows" Aku noted, patting the head of the corpse on top "guess they wanted the grown ups to care of me. I respect that, but in the end it wasn't enough."

"H-how?…How…could you have killed them all!" Noal almost screamed, his voice breaking. He tried to place an arrow in his bow, but his hands were trembling.

"Surely you've heard the saying, 'you'll need an army or an Avatar to take out Aku!'" Aku imitated "Now, twenty isn't quite an army, and…none of them had glowing eyes."

"S-screw you!" Noal roared. He had somehow managed to align his arrow and aim it at Aku, but his body never stopped trembling.

"That's some guts you got there kid. I hate to have to kill someone so young but…" Aku sighed, shrugging. He slowly stood up and walked off of the charred pile of corpses.

"…I'm afraid I can't let any enemy who knows of our location live."

"AAAAH!" Noal screamed, almost as if he was trying to concentrate his fear and anger into the single arrow. With sudden accuracy, he fired the single arrow straight towards Aku,

A sudden hiss from his left, and something flew by his eyes. He saw his arrow split in two, while a different arrow embedded itself in a tree to his right.

"Wha…" Noal murmured. He quickly turned to his left to look.

THUMP

Noal looked down at his shoulder, where an arrow suddenly protruded from it.

There was no screaming, no cries of pain. Noal simply stared horrified at the arrow, his body growing again into a violent shake, and his legs seemingly just gave out. He collapsed onto the ground, his back leaning on the half burnt tree. He moved his head to look in direction had come.

He saw Riki, holding his crossbow.

"R…Riki…" Noal whispered, too weak to talk louder, but too surprised not to say anything.

"My aim has improved a lot since we were kids." Riki said calmly, almost emotionlessly. He looked away from Noal and turned to Aku "master, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Ah don't worry. I handled these guys by myself." Aku shrugged, nodding to the pile. He walked over and clapped Riki on the shoulder "as for you Riki, you get a 9 out of 10 for that epic entrance!"

"I-it was nothing," Riki laughed embarrassingly. He glanced back at Noal, who had now lowered his head and seemed to be trembling again, and said "what are we gonna do about Noal, master?"

"Like I said, he knows our current position. We can't just let him go" Aku regarded Noal and sighed "I know it's not pretty Riki, but we don't wanna be killed or get captured. The former is said to be unpleasant, and trust me, prison food sucks."

"Wait master!" Riki said urgently "listen, Noal used to be like my brother! If we can make him see why we fight, he can join us! He can-"

"It was me."

Both Riki and Aku turned to Noal, who had suddenly spoken up. On closer inspection, the two Rebels realised that the Yu Yan Archer was in fact, smiling.

"Wh-what was that?" Riki replied, stepping closer to the sunken Noal.

"It was me…" Noal smile was suddenly added with an almost maddening chuckle "…I was the one who sold out your family!"

Riki's mind went blank, and he said nothing. He could not comprehend those last few words.

Noal's chuckle grew louder, and he looked up laughing at Riki "I told the government what your father was doing!"

"…S..stop it Noal, that isn't funny" Riki chuckled nervously.

"Whose joking you fat idiot!" Noal snarled suddenly, before resuming his laughter "it was easy…I told my parents everything I heard, and they in turn told the government! They snuck in some spies and found the necessary evidence, and just like that, your fathers was a terrorist!"

"But…but your family had served ours for generations…"

Noal spat next to him "only an idiot cares about things like that! My parents saw a chance at rising up in the world, and it paid off for them! They've never been happier!"

"But…but you were my best friend."

"Yea…yea I was" Noal muttered "and I let that get in away of what was right. I thought I could save you, that things wouldn't change between us. I should've just left you there when the soldiers came!"

Riki felt the hand holding the crossbow lift itself up.

"I should've left you with that traitorous father of yours!"

The crossbow stopped when it was directly at Noal's head.

"I should've left you to die in that fire with that bitch of a mother and that little monster you called a sister!"

Riki felt his arm tremble.

"You Rebel scum…YOU SHOULD JUST DIE LIKE THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY!"

Riki pulled the trigger.

* * *

Zeo and Hei kept a quick pace back to their camp, always on the ready to move out the way if an arrow came flying at them. They were determined to get back to camp in order to help their master and comrade if they were in dire trouble.

Turned out though that the two had already packed up camp and had met them along the way.

"M-master! Riki!" Zeo almost gasped, stopping in front of them "are you both allright? Were you two attacked?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean those Yu Yan Archers don't you?" Aku shrugged like they were talking about flies "yea they came, but they were no match for the combined efforts of me and Riki!"

"R-Riki fought too?" Hei said with genuine surprise.

"But of course! He showed us his awesome marksman skills, and took out hundreds of them in one go! Isn't that right, son?" Aku proclaimed, slapping Riki on the shoulder.

Riki had kept his head down before, his face deep in thought and seemed to Zeo to be very sad. However, when Aku touched him, he looked up at his family and smiled "y-yea guys…it was a piece of cake."

"Hmph, well it's good to see you kick some ass once in a while Riki. I know with me, Zeo and master around there's often not much left for you" Hei chuckled. Instantly, the group was a four again, and Zeo and Hei each took some of the equipment off of their comrades, and began walking back the way they came. For a few moments, things seemed to be at peace again.

Things rarely went their way.

"GET DOWN!" Zeo and Aku both shouted at once, and the four Rebels fell to the ground. A single, seemingly larger arrow flew over the group from their left and thankfully missed them.

When the arrow smashed into a tree, it exploded.

The group were almost thrown to the left by the force of the explosion. It caused the birds in all trees to make for the air and the sound of the explosion rumbled the entire forest. When the explosion died down, Zeo cautiously lifted his head and looked up at he crater.

It seemed someone had fitted explosives to their arrows.

Zeo quickly looked in the direction of where the arrow flew from, and even from this distance, could see the Archer. This was because his build was significantly more muscular than the other Archers, which made sense considering how heavy the arrows must've been. He silently drew a second explosive arrow and placed it into his bow.

Zeo went into a sprint.

Zeo could see the Archer suddenly turn his attention to Zeo, and he loosened the explosive arrow straight at Zeo. Zeo managed to roll to his right just in time to dodge the incoming arrow, and with great reflexes was back running again like he had not lost any momentum. The Archer had already drawn a third arrow, but Zeo was close enough now.

Jumping, Zeo felt his right leg touch a passing tree, and he used it to propel his body into the air. His body moved to the left as it jumped, and his left leg touched another tree, to which he used again to propel himself higher. In but a few split seconds, he had not only gotten close to the Archer, but was in fact, higher up than him.

The muscular Archer had tried to aim up in desperation, but Zeo was quicker, and he sent a flying kick straight to the mans jaw. He fell to the ground, landing hard, whilst Zeo landed on his feet beside him. Quickly, Zeo grabbed him by the collar, lifted his free arm, and fire suddenly spouted from his closed fist.

Zeo could've easily killed him then and there.

And because of that notion, Zeo found himself hesitating.

Though it was only mere seconds, minutes seemed to pass by as Zeo processed this thought. This man was barely conscious, couldn't seemingly fight back, and was possibly near death already. Killing him would be easy. Not only that, but this man had tried to kill him and the closest thing he had to a family, he had every reason to take this mans life.

And yet, Zeo seemed unable to move his heated fist down. He was too afraid to kill this man.

And he was not paying attention, either. Zeo gasped as he saw the muscular Archer look directly at him and smile. With much ease, he punched Zeo straight in the gut which immediately sent the wind out of him. Zeo fell backwards, clutching his chest in pain, and the Archers was quickly on top of him despite his injuries, a single knife raised up above his head.

But that was before an arrow was lodged in the side of his neck.

The man became deathly still, before his body collapsed to his right. Zeo looked shockingly at the now dead Archer, and quickly got back to his feet. He turned back to his comrades.

Riki held his crossbow up, his face tensed up in concentration, but when he saw Zeo was okay he lowered his crossbow and sighed with relief. Hei mirrored this expression, him too relieved to see his friend was safe. Zeo then looked towards Aku, and was almost terrified by what he saw.

Aku looked angry.

Aku slowly stepped forward towards Zeo, who thanks to his angry, felt like it took hours to reach Zeo. He first looked down at the dead Yu Yan Archer, and then fixed his gaze on Zeo.

Aku then punched Zeo across the face.

Zeo was thrown hard to the ground, and laid groggily after. He felt blood form in his mouth, and had a feeling a tooth was now gone too. Still, Zeo managed to lifted himself up and stare up shocked at his master, whose angry expression had not dimmed in the slightest.

"We're leaving" Aku said in a tone that was completely devoid of his usual jolly tone Aku expressed. He stalked away from Zeo and past Hei and Riki, and continued through the woods. Hei and Riki turned from Aku to Zeo, their expressions filled with worry, before they quickly ran to catch up with their master.

Zeo rarely felt so alone. He wiped blood from off his face and back down at the dead Yu Yan Archer. He only now realised how much he screwed up thanks to his cowardice, and how pathetic it was for a Rebel to do something so…basic.

With guilt on his face, Zeo silently followed.


	15. Chapter 14: Proving Yourself

**Chapter 14: Proving Yourself.**

It rained on the day of the funeral. Ursa remembered it rained on the day of her fathers' funeral as well.

Ursa stood beside Tae in the front line of a U shaped crowd, just outside the gates to the Royal Palace. Every single person in the small crowd was dressed in white gowns and kimonos, and with Ursa being a Princess, she was one of the best garbed there, though it was humble and fit the mood of the proceedings. Light make-up, no jewellery, just incredibly new and expensive clothing.

Inside the U shaped crowd, was 26 coffins. Each one decorated with flowers and the flag of the Fire Nation draped over it.

At the front of the proceedings, Fire Lord Zuko stepped up to the dais and spoke in a rich, clear voice "tonight, we are gathered to honour the lives of these 26, brave, loyal men who died fighting for their country."

A woman behind Ursa began to loudly sob.

"A month ago, these brave warriors were tasked with a mission. A mission to bring down the Fire Nations greatest villain, it's great evil. The Demon Aku." Zuko proclaimed.

The monstrous face of Aku shown in front of Ursa's eyes, that man looking down on her as the blood of her father dripped down the throne. Ursa closed her eyes, trying to shut the image out. She felt Tae hold her hand supportively.

"These men did not shun away from this horrifying task. These men gave their lives for their country…" Ursa saw her brother close his eyes, his grip tightening on the dais

"…I swear to you all, Aku will pay for his crimes…All of them."

After that, the coffins were taken one by one away from the palace, heading by carriage to the graveyard where they would be buried in a special graveyard reserved for soldiers of great merit, something of an honour for the families. At this point, many of the attending, generals and political would leave and head home, only offering a few words of condolences in passing for the families of the dead.

Ursa was a Princess, so she had to keep up appearance and stay till the end, speaking to each family individually.

One grieving family who stood out was a middle-aged man and woman, owners of a small area of land and while not Nobles, did well for themselves. Their son-a boy by the name of Noal-had been one of the youngest to die, and if the words of her sobbing mother were true, he could've been the Avatar.

"W-Why did it have to be Noal?" the distraught mother, a short skinny woman with growing grey hair sobbed into her handkerchief "he was always such a sweet boy. He was always loyal to his friends and could never hurt a fly! Why…"

The father, with a crooked nose and also growing grey hair, looked down at his wailing wife, and smiled weakly at the Princess "thank you for coming over, your highness. We're both relieved to see our sons sacrifice won't be in vain."

Ursa smiled and said her goodbyes, watching the grieving couple leave. She felt feelings of empathy for all of these people; they had all lost someone special to them, someone who could never be replaced, and from now on, their memories of them will be tinged with sadness and forever corrupted.

And it was all Aku's fault. That monster and his Rebels had caused this.

Sighing, Ursa looked up at the sky, where the sky was starting to clear and the sun was beginning to shine. Walking back into the mansion, Ursa ticked off this event on a mental list in her head. She tried to deal with things one at a time now, and only focus on what was coming next for her.

In one months time she would meet the Prince of Omashu.

And in the month after, they would be married.

* * *

Zeo eyes fluttered open.

Normally Zeo would stand straight up off the bed and ready himself from the day, but he often found the bed in his apartment too comforting and felt an irresistible urge to lie there for a few moments, enjoying the silent comfort. He turned his head to look around his-or rather their-apartment. It was nothing special, but they could've done much worse. The ceilings had cracks here and there, but there was no leakages or infestation. Outside that, the three Rebels kept the place empty and spacious, since they weren't often here anyway.

Sighing, Zeo sat and jumped off the bunk bed. Riki snored loudly in the bed beneath, muttering something in his sleep as he always did. Hei slept in the single bed beside them, and he too was still asleep, albeit not muttering to himself. Zeo was always the first to get up.

Zeo stretched and walked to the window, and with a light push opened it, letting the fresh morning air fly in. He leaned forward on the windowsill and looked outside.

Even this early in the morning, Republic city was alive.

For centuries, people had tried to discern where exactly the Phoenix Rebel HQ was. They searched every corner of the Fire Nation, even in the capital itself, hoping to find where the Phoenix Rebels would go. Even the several thousand hidden Rebel members in the country did not know where this base was.

Only the most dedicated and sufficiently ranked soldiers knew the truth, and even the Phoenix Lord played along with this lie.

There was no Phoenix Rebel Headquarters.

A HQ was an easy target, a place that could seriously hinder their goal if found and destroyed. Why make such a base when thanks to the use of Spiritbending, Rebels could keep in touch with each other, even on the opposite side of the world? The truth was that the Phoenix Rebels were all intentionally spread out across the country, a few outside the country, hiding, waiting, making any captures of Rebels minimum.

And when it was time to rise up, the entire country would rise up together.

Aku and his subordinates went into that category that lived outside the country. Made sense considering Aku's reputation. But every time Zeo returned here, he felt a little overwhelmed by just how different it was to his real home.

Republic City was centuries ahead of the rest of the world. While the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation were only really just embracing the industrial revolution, Republic City had thrived in it for centuries. Looking down, Zeo could see the hundreds of automobiles and motorbikes soaring loudly through the streets below him, and the populace walking in clothes never seen in the Fire Nation. The buildings themselves were, most no doubt bigger than the Palace. If only such technological advances would be better embraced in his home.

But the country was in too much economic shit for that to happen anytime soon.

Zeo heard yawns behind him, and he turned to see both Riki and Hei rise out from their beds; both noticeably more tired looking than he was. Riki scratched his right eye and looked annoyingly at the window.

"You can say a lot of bad stuff about our home, but at least people there don't wake up to that racket outside" Riki groaned. Hei walked up to the apartments kitchen…which consisted of just a sink, an oven and a small kettle, and heated up the oven.

"I thought you loved all that mechanical stuff Riki" Hei grunted dryly.

"Not when it wakes me up."

"It's a good thing it did" Zeo said, folding his arms "today's the day."

The words seemed heavy on both Hei and Riki, as they all knew what Zeo meant. It was the day they had all been waiting for, the day where they would find out if their years of training would pay off for them and earn them a spot on the most important mission in Phoenix Rebel history.

The mission to assassinate the Fire Nation Royal Family and the countries top leaders. Operation Bloody Wedding.

"We need to make sure master isn't arsing around like normal, so we'd better leave quickly" Hei growled.

"Ah come on!" Riki chirped, "master may act silly sometimes, but even he knows how important today's meeting is!"

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! God I love Republic City!"

The three students of Aku watched with a combination of horror and surprise as they watched their master. After a month, Aku's trademark shaggy hair was returning. It wasn't on the grand level it was once was, but he was now by no means bold. He sat in a heavily cushioned chair; a small cup of Sake in one hand, the other fondling the big breast of the half a dozen barely clothed women that sat around him. Aku laughed and drank heartedly in what Zeo suspected to be a brothel, his cheeks red which gave the impression he may in fact be drunk.

He was supposed to be at the meeting half an hour ago.

Aku finally seemed to notice his three students standing outside, and threw his hand holding the drink towards them "ahah! There's my adorable little students! Say hello boys!"

Hei slammed his boot into Aku's face.

"Our apologies, ladies" Zeo bowed to the various women, who looked surprisingly down at Aku, who laid face first on the floor. Hei and Riki grabbed him by a foot each, and started to carry him out of the shop.

"Bye bye ladies! I'll see you tomorrow!" Aku waved as his students pulled him out of the shop. Without stopping, Hei and Riki continued to drag their master down the street, earning the curious glares of everyone passing by.

"What is it that you said? 'Keep a low profile', you said. 'Don't attract any unnecessary attention', you said" Hei growled "and then you go and make a scene in there!"

"Ah come on Hei! I'm something of a celebrity to those ladies." Aku said casually, still being dragged.

"You're something of a celebrity to everyone, technically" Riki sniffed "but you were supposed to be at the meeting half an hour ago."

"Hm? Oh yea!" Aku chuckled nervously "oops, sorry, forgot about that."

Whilst Hei and Riki turned their full anger onto Aku, Zeo watched silently, any anger he had held down by his stronger feeling of doubt and worry. He had wanted this ever since he joined the Phoenix Rebels, to be a part of the single most important mission of all time, the one that could earn them victory in one single night. There was nothing more in this world he wanted more than to take part in it.

And yet, what had happened one month ago, when he had hesitated to take the Yu Yan Archers life, had never left his mind.

And Zeo was sure it had not left Aku's mind either.

After passing several streets, the four Rebels finally reached their destination: another brothel.

"Aaaah, can't seem to get away from these places" Aku chuckled. He walked to the door and pushed it open, bellowing out as he entered "morning, Lady Okina!"

At once, a woman at the main desk turned around and smiled. She was in her forties, but she had aged so gracefully she looked to be in her late twenties. She had long black hair, and wore a dress that did not hide her soft shoulders…or much else of her smooth skin. Her lips were cherry red, and her smile could melt nearly everyone.

Zeo and Hei did their best to ignore all of the scantily dressed women walking about, serving customers. Riki just stared gawping with a permanent red face.

"Well look who it isn't, nice of you to finally drop by" Okina chuckled. She turned her head and smiled at the three boys "shame on you, having to get your darling children to go get you! You're lucky to have such good…handsome, boys as students."

"Eheh…erm…. thanks miss Okina" Riki stuttered, blushing bright red. Lady Okina walked towards the group, and leaned into Aku's shaggy hair. Zeo heard what she whispered into Aku's ear.

"They're still waiting for you, you're lucky your so important or else this wouldn't be tolerated" Okina whispered.

"Bah, fools can't do a thing without me. Lead the way Lady Okina." Aku said.

Okina nodded, and the four walked to a back door that was hidden by purple curtains. She opened a door, and revealed a dark staircase, similar to the one the Pottery shop owner/Rebel had in Hiru Town.

Lady Okina was of a similar posting in Republic City, though due to its size she was not the only one. She was however the most powerful, and it was often therefore her role to look after and coordinate Rebels inside Republic City. It was her who had gotten the four their living quarters, and helped keep them out of sight from various forces. To have such power despite not being a Bender herself was very impressive. Zeo could see she was a very strong woman despite that.

Though often when he looked at her, even when smiling there was a sense of sadness in her eyes.

The stairs eventually ended, and another door appeared. Lady Okina opened the door, and inside there was only a small wooden table.

On that table was a Spirit Orb.

"When you're ready, Aku" Lady Okina murmured. Aku nodded and stepped forward. He slowly lifted his right arm and placed it on top of the Spirit Orb.

After a moment, Aku's eyes glowed white, and all four of them knew there was no point trying to speak to him. His consciousness was in another world entirely now.

Lady Okina sighed "they'll probably be shouting at him for half an hour, so this may take a while" she smiled widely "you three should go up until he's finished."

"G…G-Go up…there?" Riki looked meekly up towards the room filled with barely dressed women, and gulped "Hei, if I pass out, please make sure no one tries to take advantage of me."

"No worries there Riki" Hei deadpanned "I believe they're 'pay before play'"

While Riki and Hei walked back up the stairs, Zeo stayed down, his face down in deep thought. Lady Okina raised an eyebrow at him, and leaned forward "what's the matter, Zeo?"

Zeo looked at his silent master, and sighed "I'm…worried, Lady Okina. On our last mission, I…I messed up, I nearly got everyone killed, and…and…"

Zeo stopped when he felt her soft hand on his face. He looked up and saw her sweet, smiling, inwardly sad face look at him "Aku told me what happened. You know, I don't personally see why such a thing is a weakness to you."

"You don't understand." Zeo grumbled "if I can't…kill someone, then there's no way I'll be accepted on the mission. All that training…for nothing."

Okina stared silently for a moment, before sighing "what you say is true, but…taking a mans life is never easy, trust me. I'm sure your friends didn't find it easy either."

Okina lifted both of Zeo's hands up in hers "and I can see clearly Zeo, you have a kind heart, one who deep down hates violence. I don't believe your hesitation is a weakness, but I also know one day you will overcome it."

"You…you think so?"

"Of course" Okina chuckled, pinching his cheek. Zeo blushed and looked away, though for once Zeo looked like he was about to smile. Okina on the other hand looked down at the ground, her face one that could make anyone cry.

"My son was like you too…he had a gentle heart, but he also believed in fighting for the right cause…" Okina whispered. She lifted her sleeve to wipe away the small tears.

* * *

Aku looked forward, at the three white human forms that were waiting for him

"_**I see you finally decided to arrive, Aku"**_ chuckled the voice Aku recognised to be the Phoenix Lord.

**"Tch, whose skirt did you have your hands under this time?"** grumbled the white figure to his right. His voice was deep and guttering, and filled with sarcasm.

"_You do find new ways to get on my nerves, don't you boy?"_ grumbled a voice Aku knew all too well.

General Kuzon.

"Sorry gentlemen!" Aku bowed and stepped forward "but now I'm here, let's get started shall we!"

"_**Yes"**_ The Phoenix Lord nodded _**"First, let us go over the plan for Operation Bloody Murder. Take it away General"**_

"_Hmm…" _Kuzon grumbled, _"As we all know, in two months from now Prince Omi of Omashu will arrive in the Capital and marry Princess Ursa."_

"**It seems the King of Omashu is too cowardly to come himself, so Prince Omi is only coming with his own set of personal guards." **The second figure added.

_"It is on this night that every general, every Noble family head will be under the same roof. It is a chance we cannot miss."_

The Phoenix Lord seemed to nod _**"they will most likely expect either a full-scale invasion, or explosives around the Palace. However, we will use neither of these."**_

"The plan is simple" Aku stated "through Kuzon's influence, we will sneak in our finest warriors into the Palace, each assigned with a specific target. They will attack on the night of the wedding, and in one go all our enemy leaders will be gone."

"**The real issue of course isn't killing them. It's Prince Omi and the Earth Kingdoms response to this."**

_"Leave that to me."_ Kuzon grumbled, "_before the wedding, I will create forgery letters, maps, battle plans with what looks like the Fire Lords own writing. I will frame him and all of the Generals into planning a second invasion of the Fire Lord."_

_"**With this in mind, we will keep alive to specific people. Prince Omi, and Fire Lord Zuko."**_

"**With Prince Omi, the King will not lose his precious son…" **the man chuckled **"and with Zuko, he'll have the man who tried to kill his son."**

_"**Indeed. We'll lose the alliance with them, but with a new government in power they should be content with just Zuko and not invade us." **_The Phoenix Lord explained. He seemed to turn to Zeo _**"and now Aku, you have been tasked with deciding who will take part in the mission. How is that coming along?"**_

"Nearly done." Aku nodded, folding his arms "I've scouted talent across the country, and found 50 warriors capable of all killing the Nationalist leaders, who they will target will be based upon their skill."

_"I take it your students will be taking part, Aku?"_ Kuzon asked, almost rhetorically.

"Riki's marksman and technical skills will be of great use, and Hei is basically a mini version of me! Of course they'll be taking part!" Aku laughed.

"**Hm? Thought you had three students, Aku."**

_"**He does, there is also Zeo" **_the Phoenix Lord said, _**"I'd heard there'd been some issues. Is Zeo not qualified for the job?"**_

Smiling, Aku raised a finger and said "about Zeo…I have a proposition for you all."

* * *

When Aku returned mentally to his own world, Lady Okina quickly gathered Zeo, Hei and Riki, the latter which had already fainted from several ladies asking if he wanted to be served. The three students lined up in the small, dark basement whilst Aku addressed them.

"I have spoken to the Phoenix Lord, and it has been decided" Aku announced "Hei, Riki, consider yourself a part of Operation BW!"

"ALL RIGHT!" Riki cheered, pumping his fist into the air. Hei did not react so enthusiastically, but he did smile genuinely.

Zeo felt his heart drop like stone. He half expected this to happen, he knew he had failed the Phoenix Rebels, but it still hurt like mad that all his training, all his bottled up hatred, had not been enough to be a part of this mission. He had no one to blame but himself.

Zeo wanted to be alone, to talk to no one, so he slowly turned away from his cheering allies and was about to walk up the stairs, when Aku noticed him and bellowed "and where do you think you're going? I'm not done yet."

"You've said all that needs to be said…haven't you?" Zeo said bitterly "Hei and Riki have passed, I've failed. I wish to be alone."

"When did I say you had failed?"

Zeo froze with surprise. Had he just heard that correctly? Slowly, he turned back to his master and stammered "b…but you only said Hei and Riki had passed. You would've said me as well in that sentence, so I'm obviously not good enough."

"Zeo…" Aku said, stepping toward the boy. He warmly clasped him on the shoulders "frankly, you're one of the best Firebenders in the entire Phoenix Rebels. It would be foolish not to have you take part."

"But…but I failed! I was too cowardly! I couldn't take another mans life!"

"That's why I came to an agreement with the Phoenix Lord" Aku smiled. Zeo had barely spoken to Aku this past month; it was almost heart-warming to see him act like this towards Zeo again.

"We have decided that you will go on a mission. This is your final chance to prove yourself to us."


	16. Chapter 15: The Mission

**Chapter 15: The Mission**

Hei puked out the morning's meagre breakfast over the side of the ship.

Zeo and Riki watched as their older friend leaned over the railings of the ship, purple faced, routinely scoffing up the contents of his stomach and releasing it into the sea. The two watched with mild fascination because neither of them had seen Hei like this. Riki walked up to the groaning Hei and patted his back.

"Man Hei, if you were seasick, why did you agree to come along?" Riki asked. Hei eyed him and scowled.

"I…didn't know…that I would….get seasi-blaaaaah!" Hei puked again into the sea. Riki smiled faintly and patted Hei on the back. Zeo stared at them for a moment, before walking to the centre of the ship.

Lady Okina sat under the shade on a cushioned seat, sipping tea slowly and enjoying the view. Her attire was…less revealing than before, but that didn't stop nearly every man (and a few women) from looking with wide, often hungry eyes as they passed her. She looked over to Zeo as he walked to her, smiling as ever "good morning Zeo. My, it does surprise me how early you get up."

"I've never been one to sleep late, Miss Okina" Zeo admitted "and with Hei's…predicament, us three have barely had much sleep."

"Oh stop with the 'miss' and 'lady' Zeo. Just call me Okina" Okina chuckled softly "I sometimes find it hard to believe you're his student."

Zeo nodded in agreement. Okina was a pro; she knew not to blurt out Aku's name "I like to think I'm smart enough to have not adopted his less impressive traits."

"A wise move indeed" Okina chuckled. She leaned forward, whispering into his ear "though it'll be interesting to see how you fight, Zeo. I doubt many can match you."

"I have been trained by the best." Zeo replied, quickly stepping back, his face gone red. Okina chuckled once again, which made Zeo only redden. It wasn't like he'd had women come onto him before, but Okina could make even the prudent of men blush. Even at her age, she could have anyone she wanted.

"I…if you don't mind me asking, La-Okina" Zeo staggered, scratching his head "wh-why did you decide to come over us on my mission? Surely you have duties in Republic City to manage."

"Hmm, maybe I just wanted a holiday" Okina said lightly "but most likely, I felt a duty to keep an eye on you in his absence. Since the fool makes too much of a mess wherever he goes, he can't go many places without being seen. It was better if I looked after you."

Zeo nodded in understanding, though he was a little annoyed with the 'look after' part. They weren't children anymore, they were soldiers, who had already gone through things some elderly men have never done in their entire life.

And if all went right on this mission, they would all take part in a world changing revolution.

Silently, Zeo turned away and stared out towards the sea, where the faraway image of their destination slowly. Zeo looked on with quiet determination, confident that when they leave together, he will have proven that he can perform his duties as a Phoenix Rebel. Zeo looked at their destination, and felt it was almost a mountain he had to climb. But it was more than just any mountain

It was the legendary city of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

The Water Tribe girl slowly opened her eyes.

The room stank of sweat; mostly protruding from the large, hairy man that snored in the bed beside her, though she knew some of it was from her as well. She slowly lifted her naked body up off the bed, she felt parts of her body ache and cringe as she did, but this was something she was used to by now.

Naked, she stood up and walked over to a door to the side. Opening it, a bathroom was revealed, and the Water Tribe girl walked straight into the shower and turned on the water. The water felt icy cold at first, but it quickly heated up, and she felt the sweat wash off her skin and leave her clean.

She still felt dirty inside.

After drying herself head to toe, she walked back out of the room and toward the end of the big bed, where her Kimono laid sprawled on the floor. Reaching down for it, she carefully slipped it back on, and when it was on her, it seemed unlike any other Kimono out there. It was a blazing bright white, with dozens of red lotus flowers covering the clothes, and thin enough so her slender form was perfectly shown.

Her owner said the white and red on her brown skin made her stand out more, and she had a feeling he was right.

Speaking of the devil, the door to the room opened and her owner stepped in. He was a short man with a bold forehead, whilst the sides and the back of his head were still fully grown, and he wore bright green robes that certainly looked expensive. His expression was one that seemed angry for no reason at all, showing perhaps a disliking for most things. He looked at first towards the large, hairy man who continued to snore loudly on the bed, and turned back to the Water Tribe girl.

"You're ready I see. The man already paid for you, and we're on a tight schedule. Let's go, Yumi." The man ordered, turning and leaving without even waiting to see if she would follow.

As if he knew she would follow.

Silently, the Water Tribe girl called Yumi stared at the doorway the man had left, and then looked down at the ground. She lifted her slender left fingers to her neck, stroking the device around her throat.

The slave collar.

It was small enough for many not to notice, but if you knew it was there, it stuck out like a small thumb. It was like a brand, shunning her off from everyone else, those who had freedom. More times than she could count, Yumi felt the intense urge to rip it off and proclaim her freedom.

But she knew if she did that, the bomb planted inside the collar would explode, and her freedom would only last a single, sweet second.

But she still had a hope. A single, bright hope in the form of a man she had met just a few days ago. Maybe he was just playing with her, and she may never leave this dark world, but if there was a single chance that she could be free once again, she would not hesitate to try it, regardless of the outcome.

So, with quiet determination, Yumi followed her owner.

* * *

When the ship finally landed in Ba Sing Se's dock, Hei jumped onto the floor and began kissing it profusely.

"Oh thank Avatar! I've never missed you so much you maggot filled ground!" Hei almost sobbed, before kissing it again. The rest of the group watched quietly, semi disturbed.

"Um…so er…didn't you say someone was gonna meet us here? How do we find him?" Riki asked Lady Okina. Lady Okina was waving herself with a fan, before she snapped it shut and smiled at Riki.

"I believe they'll come to us, dear." Lady Okina assured. Sure enough, only moments after they had set foot on land, a lone man walked up to the group. He was a tall man, nearly as tall as Hei or Aku, but his hair was very short, and his gaze was one of strict duty and formality. He wore a green vest and brown trousers, which convinced most people he was an Earth Kingdom civilian himself, not a Phoenix Rebel.

"Lady Okina, it's been a while madam." The man greeted formally with a bow. Lady Okina gasped slightly, before chuckling.

"Oh my, I remember you. I see you've grown into a handsome man" Lady Okina purred, "you know me, but my companions here are Zeo, Hei and Riki."

"Yes, we were informed that his students would be arriving with you." The man said, bowing individually to all three of them "it's a honour. We expect great things from all three of you."

Riki shrugged "don't expect too much. Nice to meet you, Mister…"

"Ozai. My name is Ozai" Ozai then smiled faintly "and before you ask, no, my parents didn't hate me."

With that, the group followed Ozai out of the harbour and straight into the massive city of Ba Sing Se. Granted, the small area that the group traversed in was only a small village-like part for the common folk. Trades were sold on every street and people packed the streets like wildfire. It reminded Zeo of his brief time in Hiru Town.

There was one massive difference of course. Unlike the people at Hiru Town, people smiled and laughed, and brimmed with optimism and contentment.

Judging from what Zeo could see, he could only describe the place as being significantly less impressive than Republic City, but a lot more impressive than anywhere in the Fire Nation, not counting the Capital. Ozai led them for what felt like an hour through dozens of packed streets, chatting and laughing with Ldy Okina whilst almost leaving the three other Rebels behind amongst the crowd.

However, when Ozai made a turn around one street, he suddenly stopped. His face becoming stone hard and serious.

A large group of folk had amassed around a single, half dead tree like bees in a Honeycomb. The group was silent and contemplative, but their expressions were not ones of surprise or fear. Some were in fact laughing.

Laughing at the corpse hanging from the noose.

Lady Okina slowly stepped up besides Ozai and whispered, "Is he…"

"Yes" Ozai muttered sternly "he was one of my spies, but word got out he was from the Fire Nation, and we were forced to cut all ties with him. It seems they'd finally captured him."

"What?" Riki gasped, horrified "you mean you left him to get lynched? But he was one of your comrades!"

"Keep your voice down!" Ozai hissed "yes, he was, and he was a friend of mine too, but if we didn't all my men could've been in danger! I had no choice."

Riki looked like he was about to protest, but he kept his mouth shut instead and looked away. Hei's eyes never left the hung body as it slowly swayed sideways with the wind. Zeo looked at everyone, and without warning to a step into the crowd.

Thanks to his somewhat skinny body, getting through the crowd to the front was not hard at all, and quickly he was at the front of the crowd, looking directly up at the corpse. Zeo remarked that he was probably fair looking when alive, but it was just a guess; his face had bruised to the point it was all nearly purple and swollen, dry blood covering most of his face and several more wounds were apparent across his skinny body. But above all else, there was one wound that stood out amongst the others.

The bloody brand of a Lotus on his chest.

Zeo knew instantly what the brand signified, as did every person in the crowd. In fact, it was very possible that some of their members were amongst the crowd as he stood there.

It was the logo of the Anti-Fire Nation organisation known as Blood Lotus.

Blood Lotus had appeared roughly a few years after the 100-year war ended. It was no surprise, the Fire Nation had ruined so much in their mad conquest, there was bound to be much hatred towards the now economically broken nation. Unfortunately, this hatred had never left or quelled, and it was believed many figureheads in the Earth Kingdom and even the Water Tribes were also members of Blood Lotus.

At best, they wanted all financial and political ties to the Fire Nation cut off.

At worst, they wanted all Fire Nation citizens dead.

* * *

Her owner knocked on the door three times and then waited for an answer. Yumi the Water Tribe girl stood beside him, her head down and completely quiet. It was how her owner wanted her; one word spoken out of turn and he would discipline her. Never on the face mind you, that could potentially hinder business.

Eventually, the door opened and three men stepped outside. The man who stood in the centre immediately came off as the one in charge. He was a middle-aged man with grey hair that was pulled back, and a thick moustache above his lips. He was a very thin and short man, and he held a Katana next to his side.

"Ah you've arrived. Is this her then?" the man grumbled. He lifted his hand and grabbed Yumi by her chin, softly, but the way he held her and how he moved her head left and right made her not feel human, but as a product, something that needed to be examined before bought, without any emotions inside her.

Her owner wanted it that way.

"Yes, Mr Hozin" her owner said with a bow "I assure you, she does not disappoint when working. I should know, I've had her myself."

"I do not doubt it" Hozin chuckled hoarsely. Yumi noticed how his eyes suddenly became hungry looking "such a rare find. You never see Water Tribe girls nowadays, especially one that's a slave. How old is she again?"

"19 sir, and yes, I was indeed lucky to have her. I saw her for sale and simply had to have her. Since then my clients in Ba Sing Se have gone through the roof" her owner saidwith pride. The kind of pride you spoke of when owning a brand new car.

"I see. In that case, I daresay she has a child or two?"

"None sir. You see…" her owner leaned up to Hozin and whispered something into his ear. With a flash of recognition, Hozin smiled and nodded with delight.

"I see, I see. Well, you really do have a catch here." Hozin laughed "I'll see her tonight then. Don't worry, my guards here will sort out pay."

At this, Yumi raised her head and stared forward. Hozin had already turned and left, but his guards waited for him to enter the room before taking their leave as well. The one on her right was a man of massive build, bald to the skin and an emotionless expression, but Yumi wasn't looking at him.

He had told her the night they met that his name was Takezo Hoshino. He was the youngest of the three in his late twenties, with black hair in a well-groomed ponytail and a very gentle face, despite his job and the sword at his hip. When he noticed her staring at him, he smiled faintly before quickly following his master.

It had been the night he had came on behalf of his master in order to buy her…services for a night that they had met. Her owner had been out and they were left alone. Seeing her grief, seeing her expression alone, he had promised to free her. He claimed to know a way to get the slave collar off without it exploding, and at the opportune moment would do this for her.

Yumi knew all too well that he might very well be lying through his teeth, some cruel game of his in order to get her into trouble. But she no longer cared. If it was even the slightest hope of escaping this world, she would take it and face the risk.

Silently, she prayed that this would be her last day as a slave.

* * *

The loft of a hotel was so crammed full there was barely any move to room.

Zeo, Hei, Riki, Lady Okina and Ozai sat in a square in a hotel loft around various maps and papers. The loft was cramped and small, but considering the owners were Phoenix Rebels and were doing them a great service, not even Riki complained. A single lamplight was their only light, and it highlighted all of the gathered information.

"As you already know, one of our comrades was captured yesterday. No doubt our target knows this and will be on higher alert than before" Ozai nodded "however, the plan for tomorrow is still the same. I will go over the mission in full."

Zeo watched as Ozai picked out a single picture and placed for everyone to see. The four looked down and saw a middle-aged man with grey hair that was pulled back, and a thick moustache above his lips. He was a very thin and short man, and he held a Katana next to his side.

"His name is General Hozin. He served within the Nationalist army for most of his life, taking part in several attacks on our own army" Ozai explained, before frowning "but most notable of all, he was one of the soldiers in charge of the Nameda Incident."

Zeo felt a fluster of shock and rage go down his spine.

"Naturally, because of his atrocities, there have been several attempts on his life, all of which have ended in failure" Okina added "however, the threat alone convinced him to retire early and move to the Earth Kingdom, posing as a retired Ba Sing Se merchant."

Ozai nodded "however, his crimes still must be answered for. That's why tomorrow at night, when he goes down a routed path thanks to gathered info, a lone warrior will jump out and assassinate him then and there."

"The said operative will be dressed in Earth Kingdom clothes and will be masked, and above all else, Firebending cannot be used" Okina warned "hopefully, people will thing Blood Lotus did this, not us?"

"Are you sure only one of us should do this?" Riki asked sceptically "wouldn't be easier if we had a half a dozen attack at once?"

Okina shook her head "security around here is too tight, they'd notice a group that big. No, this assassination must be by a single man, and it must be quick, swift and proficient."

"Exactly." Ozai said. He reached out for his belt and took out a small, deadly knife, placing it on the ground "and now I must ask…which of you has been ordered kill this man?"

The room was silent after that, Hei and Riki trying their best not to look in his direction. But, all four of them knew exactly what was expected to happen, and they waited for him to make the fated move.

Slowly, Zeo picked up the knife and said, "I have. I will be the one to pass judgement on him…and prove myself worthy."


	17. Chapter 16: Night Of The Mission

**Chapter 16: Night Of The Mission**

Zeo grabbed the mask he would wear for the assassination.

The last time he wore a mask was when he went on the mission to rescue Aku. He wore an almost exact replica of the Blue Spirit mask, famously worn by the Blue Spirit himself, Fire Lord Zuko. This mask was much blander, a pale white smiling face with black eyes and mouth, but it served its purpose, and Zeo liked using masks. Though it somewhat hindered his line of sight, he felt like a different person with one, his identity safe from anyone who saw him.

Perhaps if he pretended to be someone else, tonight would be easier.

Besides the mask, Zeo had been dressed in all black, the clothing made of cotton and fairly warm, though that may also be due to the padding he had been given. Ozai stepped forward as Riki helped Zeo get prepared, placing more padding around his body. Ozai stepped forward and grabbed Zeo by his right wrist, lifting it up.

"As I said earlier, you cannot use your Firebending. That'll only make hell for us all after" Ozai pulled down the sleeve, showing a glove-like contraption placed on Zeo's arm. With a tug, a knife sprung out from it, resting carefully below his palm.

"I trust you can use this competently enough?" Ozai asked dryly. Zeo nodded. Stabbing someone wasn't much different from throwing a Fireball, the arm movement was similar.

"Good. Now, let us go over the plan once more" Ozai said, "tonight, Hozin will be visiting a nearby apartment, and will presumably leave later that night. On his way back, you will be waiting for him."

"Who exactly is he meeting?"

Ozai waved his hand "some whore."

Zeo winced at the mild insult. His mother had been a prostitute, and some of the things her sister had to do…even though she barely remembered his mother, and the memory of her sister was still stained, the insult bothered him. Still, he kept his complaint silent. Now was not the time for bickering.

"Now, he'll no doubt be with his two personal guards. From what we've gathered, neither are Firebenders, helping them mingle in here, but both are quite capable with swords" Ozai explained. He lifted up Zeo's right wrist again "but they should be little problem for you, just a quick slice to the neck with both of them. Once they're done, finish off Hozin."

Zeo breathed in deeply. Things just felt heavier, he would now have to kill three people.

"Once Hozin is done, lay this on his chest" Ozai pulled out a small brown piece of paper and laid it out for Zeo to see.

It had the mark of Blood Lotus spread out on it.

"With this, the assassination will look like a hate crime towards the Fire Nation, taking away the suspicion from us." Ozai added "and then, we will ship all four of you off back home. The longer strangers in this area are here, the worse things may get for us."

Zeo took in everything he said, grabbing the brown paper and staring down at it intently. It all sounded so easy and detached from emotions, like they were planning on how to build something. Perhaps this was what it meant to be a professional, a true Rebel.

But the weight of what he was about to do never left Zeo. Even so, Zeo refused to give in.

Tonight he would become a murderer

* * *

It was after Hozin had taken his pleasure of her that Takezo Hoshino came to her.

Hozin snored loudly, naked under the mangled up quilts of the bed, exhausted from his most recent exertion. But he was alone, and the only noise to be heard besides his snoring was the small clanking noise from the room next door.

Takezo Hoshino held a small lock-pick in his hands, and he worked relentlessly on the slave collar on Yumi's neck. Yumi herself was barely dressed, the Kimono only just on her shoulders, not tied up to hide her bare front. Her body was covered in sweat, and her expression was tired. She only looked at the ground with exhaustion.

But as Takezo picked at the lock, her expression slowly became more hopeful, and when he started to smile, her eyes were filled with pure hope.

"If you try to force these collars off, the small bomb inside will explode" Takezo muttered, twisting the pick in his hands "but, if you disarm the bomb first, then it's safe. Slavers can't have these 100% failsafe, so they made a small hole to dismantle it which you can only find if its there. And guess who knows where that is?"

"….Why are you helping me?"

Takezo stopped what he was doing and stared wordless at Yumi. This was the first time she had said anything to him, even though he had agreed to free her. Her voice was soft to almost a whisper, and yet still beautiful to hear. "w-what?"

"Why…why would you free me?" Yumi whispered, placing a hand to the collar "I'm…just a slave. You've probably seen hundreds of slaves like me, what makes me so special? I don't understand, no one has ever shown me this kindness. Are you just toying with me? Testing my loyalty or-"

Takezo twisted the picklock clockwise with a hard push.

The slave collar fell to the floor.

All was silent for Yumi, her eyes fixed on the collar that for years had been wrapped around her neck, a portable cage for her, now lied motionlessly, helplessly on the ground before her. She lifted trembling fingers to her neck, caressing it on both sides, feeling the soft but cold skin.

It had been so long since she'd felt it. It sent shivers down her spine.

"I'm…free" Yumi whispered, not noticing the tears that came to her eyes. She turn slowly to stare at her rescuer "you've freed me…you really freed me…w-why would you-"

Takezo Hoshino grabbed both her hands, quickly but softly, and looked at her smiling. Yumi noticed barely that he was blushing "I have a daughter…here, in the Earth Kingdom. We had no relatives back home, so I ask an orphanage in a village called Stonecliffe to temporarily take care of her."

With a sudden movement, Takezo leaned forward, and placed his lips on her own. She gasped at the sudden kiss, and for a moment was ready to push him back, but…they were so warm, so gentle, not like the last man she'd been forced to kiss. Maybe it because he was her saviour, or maybe it was because he was handsome and a good kisser, but Yumi found herself unable to break the kiss early. She closed her eyes, and the kiss seemed to last a lifetime.

When it finally broke off, Takezo looked at her, smiling and panting, and said "tonight, I will leave this old fool, forever. Come with me! I've got plans to buy a small house in a village not far from here, so I can raise my daughter in a better world than the one my Fire Nation can give us. You can live with us!"

"Live…with you?" Yumi repeated slowly. Takezo's smile retreated, and he blushed embarrassingly.

"I-I won't…I won't force you to do anything…l-like that. You won't do that ever again. I'm offering you a new life, a better one, and I'm sure you and my daughter will instantly grow to like each other. If you don't wanna come…I-I understand."

Yumi said nothing, staring at the bumbling saviour of hers. He seemed much younger than he was with the way he acted, it seemed hard to believe he had a daughter. She tried to think of other options, it was all so sudden, but if she turned him down she would have nowhere to go, and her chances of being caught by her master-no, her _former _master-would be much higher. With him, she would have a much better chance of escaping Ba Sing Se and this horrid life forever.

And he was clearly in love with her, but not the lustful, skin deep kind of love, but the kind of love where you only wanted them to be happy and safe.

"O…okay, Takezo" Yumi smiled and nodded "I'll go with you. I can't wait to meet your daughter."

Takezo's face lit up almost instantly, and he seemed ready to cry for joy, but he quickly remembered just who was sleeping in the next room. He leaned in and whispered excitedly "thank you! You won't regret this! Now, listen closely Yumi. In about an hour, I will have to escort him back to his apartment, and once he goes to sleep there, I'll sneak out and leave."

Takezo reached into his pocket, and held out various coins "you know how to count and stuff, right?"

Yumi giggled "I wasn't always a slave, you know?"

"S-sorry" Takezo almost whimpered "a-anyway, whilst I escort him home, you go to the market and buy some food for the journey. Nothing too much, just enough for a three day journey. There should be a bag for you to use. Okay?"

"O…Okay" Yumi nodded, with determination she hadn't felt in such a long time. She found herself caressing her free neck once more, moaning with delight. It felt so good to feel it once again.

It felt so good to be free again.

* * *

All was silent that night as Zeo waited, and he felt the silence slowly bother him more and more.

On the way between Hozins' and the prostitutes apartment was a narrow alleyway that needed to be passed to reach the other. It was here Zeo waited patiently, the darkness almost completely hiding him, thanks largely due to his black attire. The only thing that shone in the dark was the pale white mask. He leaned silently on the wall to his left, waiting for his target to arrive.

A part of him hoped he never came.

_Don't buckle now Zeo…_Zeo lectured himself. He could feel the uneasiness of what he was about to do well up inside him, but he used all of his determination to ignore the sick feeling welling up in his stomach. He had to do this, his destiny to save his home depended on him completing this mission. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and focused all his attention to his hearing. He stayed standing in the darkness for several minutes.

He heard the footsteps first, and then the laughter.

Zeo heard an old man laugh at the end of the street, but there was more than one pair of walking feet. Slowly edging out the corner to look, he could see in the distance three men walking down, the one laughing in the middle, the other two silent. As they stepped closer to Zeo, their faces became clearer and clearer.

The laughing man was Hozin.

Zeo felt shivers go down his spine.

"Gotta admit, that whore knew what she was doing!" Hozin laughed hoarsely "sometimes you get girls her age who might as well be corpses for all they know, but that one…phew, you bet I'm gonna see her again!"

Laughing, Hozin slapped the bodyguard on his right, a young, seemingly shy man "tell you what Takezo! Once I'm done with her I might let you have a round with her! Have you even been with a women yet?"

"Y-yes sir" Takezo said nervously "I was…erm, married sir, until she…passed away. We had a beautiful daughter though."

"Eh? You're a father?" Hozin chuckled and slapped his back again "well bless my soul! You're more of a man than I thought!"

Zeo nearly felt his legs give in _Oh god…that mans a father…_

He knew he shouldn't be surprised. Everyone had family, and when someone died, there would always be people to mourn his death. It came with the act, and Zeo knew full well what it felt like. But during all this, the thought that he would be dealing with a father, a loving parent, scared Zeo inside.

He was going to take an innocent girls father away from her. Forever.

Zeo felt like leaving. He felt like running away and never turning back. He felt his breathing get heavier and heavier, his hands shaking like they were freezing. The thought of causing such sadness, such misery to the innocent, to those he believed he was fighting for, ate him up inside. Even scum like Hozin must've had loved ones, ones that mourn his death, and he would be the cause of it.

Zeo felt his feet slowly step back, his body trembling, begging to leave. As he moved though, images seemed to flash in front of his eyes. Recollection of past events that have led to the moment.

* * *

_"He's the enemy Zeo" Aku stated sternly "and if you truly wish to change this nation…then you must be willing to take the lives of those who stand in your way."_

* * *

"I know, master…" Zeo whispered, sobbing slightly "…but I'm scared…I don't want to kill these men."

* * *

_"S…Sakurai…" Zeo whispered._

_"Zeo…Zeo you must listen to me" his sister Sakurai said, her voice gentle, but panicking "you-above anyone else-must live on. You're the only one who can change this world and stop things like this from happening!"_

_"You…bitch!" both Zeo and Sakurai could hear the young soldier cursing, standing up once again while his cheek was covered with blood. Zeo looked back up at his sister, her tears dripping down onto his face._

_"Remember Zeo! Our fates were decided tonight, but you must live, live for the sake of everyone who died tonight!" Sakurai proclaimed. She lowered her head, and kissed Zeo on his forehead. It felt so warm and soft on his head._

_"I believe in you Zeo…AAH!" Sakurai screamed as the soldier yanked her up by her hair._

_"How dare you cut me!" the soldier snarled, throwing Sakurai to the floor, and aimed his rifle down at her. Her body laid crumbled on the floor, but still she looked at the shivering Zeo with a loving smile._

_"I…love you Zeo."_

_BANG_

* * *

The shaking stopped, his breathing calmed, and the fire of determination burned inside again.

Zeo could hear that they were quite close now, and he knew it was now time to strike. He knew what he was about to do would shame him for the rest of his life. It would haunt him until his own death and would cause grief and sadness for many people. And worst of all, Zeo knew he would have to do this again.

But Zeo refused to betray his sister's final request; to change the world for the better.

Zeo stepped out in front of Hozin.

* * *

Yumi couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so much.

Perhaps it was the feeling that she could go wherever she wanted without the brand of slavery collared to her neck, or perhaps being able to once again walk amongst others without feeling inferior to them. The feeling of freedom was the greatest feeling she had ever felt, and she was almost skipping down the streets.

As she left the market area, she held in her hand a medium sized bag, containing as much food as she could've bought with the money she was given. All that was left to do was to head to Hozin's apartment, and wait for Takezo to arrive.

Takezo…

The man was clearly infatuated with her, she could tell that before he freed her. She of course had his eternal gratitude for saving her, but as for returning her feelings…she couldn't help but want to, even if she didn't now. The man was obviously a good man, and wanted nothing but the best for her and his own daughter. Staying with him and his daughter for a while would certainly be a much better live than the one she'd been living.

And maybe she would grow to love him too, and then they'd be a true family.

Grinning again, Yumi looked up to remember exactly where she had to go next to reach Hozin's apartment. She had made the trip when her former master had taken him there.

Then she remembered. She had to go through that quiet, narrow street to get there.

* * *

"Hozin!" Zeo bellowed with a loud, rich and clear voice "you will die tonight for your crimes!"

At once, the three men stopped in their tracks, staring at the mask Zeo with open shock. Slowly though, Hozin's own face turned into one of a scowl, and with open disgust, he spat on the ground in front of him.

"So, you Rebel scum followed me all the way to Ba Sing Se, huh?" Hozin snarled "and here I thought I'd seen the last of you treacherous cowards. No matter, Dan, kill him."

At once, the one call Dan, a large, muscular man with a baldhead and a passive face walked forward and unsheathed a Katana. The man only walked, but in seconds the distance between him and Zeo was gone, and his sword was over his head, ready to slice downwards. Zeo quickly lifted his arms, his right over his left, the heavily padded side pointed up, and with a roar from Dan, the sword landed directly on his right arm.

The padding stopped his arm from being sliced off, but he could feel the padding being easily cut through, and blood trickling down his sleeve. He knew if he pushed down much further, Zeo would lose his arm for sure, but the man's strength had him trapped, and without Firebending Zeo felt almost helpless.

Hozin looked impatiently at the two and growled "Dan, head back by yourself once you're done." And with that, Hozin turned around and walked back the way he came, intending on leaving the two on the street alone. The one called Takezo looked back at Zeo and Dan with doubt, but reluctantly followed his master.

Zeo felt his heart race even more. His target, his chance of joining the big mission was leaving and he was stuck here trapped here by this powerful man. Thinking of that, and that alone, Zeo's arms seemed to move on their own accord, his left arm already extended out, the knife hidden next to his wrist baring its blade.

And the blade went straight through Dans' neck.

The man looked down at Zeo with a surprised expression, no pain or agony, just pure shock. Zeo felt the pressure from his sword loosen quickly, and in but mere seconds, he let go of the sword entirely. Blood poured out of the wound like a flowing fountain, and Dan made growling, whimpering noises as the blade was pulled out his neck, and his large body slowly fell to the ground.

His face hit the ground, and his body was lifeless.

He was dead.

And Zeo was about to kill again.

Zeo had never felt such adrenaline, because right after the deed, he had already reached for his belt and took out a single knife, and with a deadly swing, sent the knife spinning forward at incredible speed. Zeo was right, it was a lot like firing a fireball.

Only this knife lodged itself in the back of Hozin's skull.

Hozin went down instantly, his body going limp in a split second. Blood seeped out the wound, and just like his bodyguard, his body was lifeless on the ground. Zeo stared towards the lifeless body, still feeling the adrenaline of the fighting, the pain, the killing…

It only then truly sunk in.

_I've…I've killed them…I've just killed two men._

Zeo thought he would feel something, something strong and powerful. It would either be a strong disgust and horror at what he had just done, like how Hei had felt when he'd killed those soldiers, or a sense of satisfaction, like Riki had felt when he had killed the friend who betrayed him.

But he felt nothing. He felt hollow, empty inside.

It had all happened so fast that it wasn't until he was lifeless on the floor did the younger, slimmer guard called Takezo realise what had happened. He said nothing at first, simply looking down at the body with a blank expression. Slowly, as reality sank in, his face became white pale, and his face gaped in open horror. He fell to his knees, holding out shaking hands towards his dead master.

"M…Master…Hozin…no…" Takezo whimpered. He suddenly scream, smashing his fists on the ground "NO! How could I let this happen?"

Despite his whimpers and his shaking body, Takezo slowly lifted himself back up, his breathing heavy and his face turned to one of anger. He reached for his Katana, slowly unsheathing and aiming it towards Zeo.

"You rebel scum!" Takezo snarled "my name is Takezo Hoshino! And for killing my master, you will die!"

With a battle roar, Takezo lifted his sword and charged forward, mirroring the move his now dead partner had used. Compared to him though, Takezo's posture was sloppy and full of holes, and his presence was far less threatening. Zeo knew killing him would be so much easier.

And yet this one felt much harder.

He knew now what it felt like to kill…or rather, how little he felt. That emptiness scared him, he knew this act should have a far more powerful effect on him! Not to mention that this was the father, the one with a little girl, waiting for him at home.

It was all Zeo could do to lift the knife up at Takezo's throat.

* * *

After searching for several minutes, Yumi found the street that would lead to Hozin's apartment. She knew she couldn't be seen by him, in fear he may tell her former master, so she planned to find a place to hide until Takezo was alone, and the two of them would leave Ba Sing Se…and start a new life.

With great enthusiasm, she turned down, into the narrow street.

And she saw Takezo get stabbed in the throat.

* * *

The knife went through like it would paper. Zeo held his hands up high, keeping the knife lodged in his Adam's apple. Takezo's face was eerily like that of his dead partner Dan, only a bit more aware. Zeo felt his body struggle and move, a part of him having not given up.

Zeo looked up, and gasped. The held up sword was still high up in the air, his arms shaking, but still with strength in them. With a gargled but admirable battle cry, Takezo swung the sword down towards Zeo's right shoulder.

Reacting quickly to the situation, Zeo swung his left arm with his full strength, and the knife sliced half of his neck right off. The strength to the sword stopped almost instantly, just in time before the blade sliced through his body.

However, it did not stop the hilt of the sword smashing his mask to pieces.

As white pieces of clay hit the ground, a gush of bloody spewed out of the nearly decapitated head. Zeo shielded his eyes away from the blood, feeling the same feeling of…well, no feeling towards killing Takezo. The feeling of how easy it was still scared him. Still, part of him felt relieved that the mission was over, and he quickly rubbed the blood out of his eyes so he properly finish the mission.

It was then he saw the woman staring at him.

She was a Water Tribe woman, one of the most beautiful women Zeo had ever seen, and she stared at Zeo with utter horror and shock, so much so she could say nothing. She wore a bright, appealing white Kimono, but that was now covered with splats of blood, along with her face. Her horrified expression never left Zeo's face…

_Oh no._

Zeo lifted his hands to his face, feeling the bare skin, and his face became on of utter horror as well.

He had just killed three men.

And this woman had seen him do it. And worse, she had seen his face.


End file.
